The Revenant
by BountyRook
Summary: Someone's on a rampage, killing any criminal in Vale, cleaning up Vale and causing mass panic in the criminal underworld, angering the Vale council and getting the support of the common folk. He has a single calling card: An intimidating white skull.
1. Chapter 1

**The Revenant**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or The Punisher.**

 **Chapter I**

* * *

 _He had no idea how it happened. It was all so sudden. He, his dad and mum and his older sister along with his grandparents and great grandparents were just celebrating his parent's anniversary and next everyone was screaming in terror and the killing began on both sides. Soon everyone was dead and he was the last to go. However, he saw_ _ **her**_ _face. The one who took everything away from him and enjoyed every bit of it before she herself finished him off._

 _Unfortunately, she failed to actually do that as he was still alive. Barely hanging between the boundary between life and death. Limbo. Whatever. As he hung on a voice spoke to him._

' _ **Sad isn't it? Powerless as everything you loved and cherished was taken from you just like that by that bitch and her minions.'**_

' _ **Do you want revenge? Do you want the power to make the bitch suffer like she did to you? End her miserable existence in the most gruesome way as possible?'**_

' _ **You can get that. You can gain the power to do all that and more...however, the price is very high.'**_

' _ **However for you it might not be as you have nothing to lose now right? So what's it gonna be?'**_

 _Hell yes! He has nothing to lose anyways since he's already lost everything. If he can get his chance to make the bitch suffer and then end her_ _in the most brutal way imaginable then yes! A resounding fucking yes is the answer!_

 _And like that the world turned black before it flashed brightly._

 _ **...**_

 _The rain poured down on the field of stone flowers, silent gatherers dressed in black stood by a particular flower, with three names carved into it:_

 _Francis Frank Castle._

 _Maria Elizabeth_ _Castle._

 _Lisa Barbara Castle._

 _Frank David Castle Jr._

 _Those who had gathered on this gloomy day all had something to shelter them from the rain._

 _Three people in particular looked towards the graves silent while the priest continued the eulogy._

 _The first is a young woman who's the last known relative of his. She couldn't believe that this had happen to him, her cousin Frank of all people and his family. He was the nicest person she knew, always made time to be there for her when they were younger._

 _The next person is a man of authority who had been Frank's superior when he was a soldier in the army in Atlas and then the Special Forces Unit. Frank had done a lot for Atlas and him and was when he retired to marry the love of his life, he was more than happy to give him an honorable discharge after he'd already fulfilled his military obligations._

 _The third and final person is a man who had been indebted to Frank as he had saved many of his relatives from the terrorist group known as the White Fang. Thanks to him he was able to see his relatives again safe and sound instead of bury them. When he heard of the tragic incident involving this hero he was shocked and appalled that this happened._

 _As the funeral ended, Summer Rose, the last known relative of the deceased, along with her husband Taiyang Xiao Long walked towards the gravestone. When they reached it Summer immediately fell down in tears and wept for a long time while Tai tried to comfort her._

 **...**

 _Some years later an individual had shown up in Remnant and went on a sadistic crusade. Hunting down and ruthlessly killing the Grim and criminals. It did not matter how strong they were or whatever. They were hunted and killed in the most brutal ways imaginable that made many sick whether huntsman or not and this individual enjoyed every bit of it. His logo was an intimidating white skull over his chest and a Grimm mask in the shape of that very same skull._

 _He especially enjoyed killing of that fucking lunatic scorpion faunus who was a follower of the bitch. The fucker had attacked and tried to kill a silver-eyed huntswoman. Too bad it didn't go the way the son of a bitch wanted and the executioner made sure to enjoy every bit of it. The lunatic never saw it coming as he cut through the fucker's aura and cut his tail off, while the lunatic was in a state of shock at the loss of his appendage his arms followed and then his legs and by the time he finally comprehended what was happening he was nothing but a limbless torso with a head. Then before he finished him he told him one last message._

" _ **Your queen bitch signed her and your death warrant that day she decided to take everything from me. Now I'm here to fulfill it and lucky me I get to kill you one of her followers, especially you who killed my mother and sister. Oh don't worry, your compatriots and the bitch queen herself will join you soon...in hell."**_

 _The look on the fucker's face was priceless as he decapitated him and absorbed his life essence. Of course the gruesome act scared the fuck out of the silver-eyed woman which he was somehow ashamed of, but still it was a good thing that he saved her anyways. She has a family to return to especially her two daughters who were waiting for her back home._

 _After spending time hunting in Vacuo and Mistral he finally set his eyes on Vale which is to become his new hunting ground._

 _ **...**_

Night had descended over Vale as the shattered moon and stars lit up the sky. The atmosphere contrasting what was about to go down very soon.

" **Tonight is indeed a good night."** Said a deep voice belonging to an individual in an all-black attire consisted of a grey hooded sleeveless jacket with a black under armor shirt underneath, black pants with thigh holsters with pistols in them, an ammo belt on his waist with clips of ammo and black boots. On the shirt is a white skull symbol which is very intimidating to look at. The outfit is topped off by a white Grimm mask that looks exactly like the symbol on his chest. His left arm in particular is encased in a Deistic brace.

It was the notorious vigilante known as The Revenant who's among Remnant's Most Wanted criminals. A ruthless and sadistic individual who's taken the law into his own hands and has been on a one-man crusade against crime and even Grimm in Remnant with his kill count mainly consisting of numerous Grimm, White Fang members and other well-known criminals like Malcolm Black, the notorious assassin.

He's also an equal opportunity executioner as one's race didn't matter to him. Human. Faunus. If you were a criminal you were a dead man walking.

Many have seen him as a monster who's sold his soul to the darkness or a hero who's doing what's needed to be done. Either way the councils in all kingdoms didn't like that and a bounty has been put on his head. Too bad no one wants to tempt fate and go after the reward and law enforcement has also been unlucky too.

Only Atlas' military that have ever been close to getting him but that resulted in the strike team getting their asses handed to them by the vigilante and their androids destroyed.

The nighttime was his favorite time of the day as it was the only time he felt really alive, when he felt his semblance was truly at its best. Didn't mean it was any less effective at the daytime. Still it was cool, clear and he was feeling great.

Right now he's hiding in the shadows of one of the nearby alleys staking out the From Dust till Dawn store which he'd tagged as a potential place to be robbed thanks to underground information along with some investigation of his own. In his arms is an assault/sniper rifle with a scope on it and a suppressor on the muzzle. He checked the watch under his wrist and then heard movement from another alley ahead of him and saw a group of armed men come out of it. **"Right on time."** He said.

Eight of them were dressed in black suits with red shades. Most of them had either side arms or swords on their sides, but two had assault rifles slung across their backs. All of them being led by a man wearing a white suit, a bowler hat holding a cane and smoking a cigar.

" **Roman Torchwick."** The Revenant said with a sadistic grin. Roman's reputation was well known in the other kingdoms, a former huntsman and criminal mastermind that was as cunning as he was eccentric. Which made him all the more dangerous, given him his place in the top five most wanted with The Revenant just one place above him. **"Indeed tonight it is a good night."**

Best of all for the vigilante, he had a dark red outline around him. A perk from his semblance as this meant that the criminal was somewhat linked to the one he hated the most with his entire being. A pawn, direct follower or whatever it didn't matter to him. He was fair game tonight.

The Revenant watched the armed group continue down the street and enter the shop. Four of the thugs stood outside on guard while the others entered the store with Torchwick.

Looking through the scope to get a good look he saw the other half of the group pointing weapons at the elderly shop owner before going around and grabbing every piece of dust that was in sight.

Having seen enough. The vigilante set his sights on one of the men standing guard and said, **"Let the slaughter begin."**

He pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet silently left the barrel and into the target's skull, his blood gushing from his head before he dropped dead. The other three went on alert with their weapons out looking for the attacker. Didn't matter as soon all three were dead with holes in their skulls.

" **All too easy."** The Revenant muttered. Then almost immediately one of the front windows of the shop exploded outward. Looking down the scope he caught sight of a girl kneeling over the downed form of one of the gunmen that went in the store.

She looked to be a little younger than him. She's wearing an all red and black outfit that hugged her curves with a skirt and ended with a long flowing red cloak. Her black/red hair was cropped short framing a heart shaped face with alabaster skin.

Standing to her full height, she pulled a weapon from behind her back. The device unfolding to reveal a massive scythe with a sniper scope attached to the shaft. What caught attention is the pair of silver-grey eyes on her face peering at the remaining thugs in the shop, a smirk appearing on her face as she twirled the large weapon around and implanted the blade into to the asphalt. Her other hand clicking off a pair of headphones she had been holding.

' _ **Well I'll be damned. It's little Ruby!'**_ He thought in amusement. Summer's daughter was here and being a badass already.

He then saw Torchwick take a slow drag on the cigar in his mouth as he looked at the girl.

"Okay...Get her!" He ordered and the remaining thugs went on the attack. The Revenant watched as Ruby easily dispatched of the thugs gracefully and with ease.

" **Impressive."** He muttered as he walked out of his hiding spot towards the scene. **"Either Summer or the drunken crow taught her. Either way I'd say they did a good job."**

Torchwick shook his head as he looked at the men he had hired who had been taken out so easily, though he noticed half of them were dead with holes in their head which raised a few red flags before focusing back on Ruby. "Well...you were all worth every cent. Truly you were." He muttered taking out his cigar only for it to get shot out of his hand and hurting him slightly.

Both him and the girl looked to the direction of where the shot came from and saw a 6 feet tall teen in all black and packing heat casually walking towards them. Ruby looked on in confusion at the guy but Torchwick was sweating in fear as he instantly knew who it was. _'Shit! It's the freaking Revenant! He's now in Vale?! Not good! Not good!'_ He thought.

Not wasting time he raised the cane and a sight snapped open from the bottom.

The Revenant responded raising his rifle and firing a salvo of bullets at the criminal as he fired a flare from the cane. The girl aimed her scythe at the ground and fired herself into the air to avoid the following explosion while the vigilante dove aside and rolled out of the way.

Getting to his feet and aiming forward again he found Torchwick gone, but a spot of blood along with the blood trail led to a ladder that went to a nearby rooftop where the mastermind was busy climbing up painfully with a large red spot on his left torso.

' _ **Not so fast.'**_ Revenant thought as he slung his rifle behind him and focused his aura before vanishing in a blur and appearing on the rooftop. Rifle out and switching to full auto he saw Torchwick staggering to the other end of the roof holding his bleeding torso. _**'Got you in my sights!'**_

A moment away from pulling the trigger to stop him, a gunshot was heard in the street below and a familiar red cloaked girl appeared with her scythe at the ready, sending a brief look at the one that got there before her before addressing the criminal. "Hey!"

Torchwick stopped, gripping the left side of his torso a bit tighter, "Persistent." He hissed through his teeth as a loud hum of a bullhead's engines was heard powering up. The air craft rose into the air sending wind billowing around them, a spotlight shining down on the rooftop as the cargo door opened to allow the criminal entry.

Squinting through the brightness, Revenant raised his weapon and fired at the ship. Torchwick barely ducking out of the way as the rounds peppered around the metal walls until the clip ran out.

Wasting no time Revenant reloaded his weapon. Just in time as Torchwick came back out in the open shouting, "End of the line kids!" while holding up a red dust crystal making the vigilante narrow his eyes.

Just as the criminal threw it out a Revenant wasted no time aiming at the volatile crystal and fired another salvo at it resulting in it going up in a blast of fire, the shockwave that followed jarred the bullhead forcing Torchwick to grab the handhold inside the compartment, glaring down at the two below but was forced into cover as another barrage of bullets came at him from them.

Torchwick grunted as he kept low and making his way to the cockpit where a woman with raven colored hair and a dark-red dress was piloting. "Oy! A little help here with these brats?" He growled while using his aura to heal as much of the gunshot wound as he could.

The woman stood up abruptly and headed past him and into the compartment, leaving her partner to pilot the ship as she looked down at the two teens as the girl reloaded her weapon while the male just slung his rifle behind him and drew out his side arms. Glowing ember eyes leered down at them as she held out her hand, fire traveling along the arm of her dress before a fireball launched from her palm.

Both of them saw the attack and leapt out of the way when it struck the roof, splashes of energy spreading around on impact. The woman waved her hand through the air and a glowing red circle appeared below them.

Revenant growled and grabbed the girl around the waist and leapt back as the ground exploded sending chunks of debris flying in all directions. Glaring at the woman when he landed away from the blast zone, the vigilante raised one of his side arms to shoot when he saw another fireball heading straight for them.

Before he had a chance to move again, a shield of purple energy suddenly erected and took the hit instead. Confused at the turn of events, he heard the sound of high heeled shoes on the ground behind him.

Turning around, he was greeted with the sight of an older woman making her way across the roof. Dressed in a white blouse and black skirt, her blonde hair tied up in a tight bun with green eye behind a pair of glasses. Her posture was stiff, yet controlled as she held a riding crop in her hand that was pointed forward.

Revenant instantly recognized her Glynda Goodwitch, assistant to the Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon.

Waving the crop, the debris that was scattered around from the fireball started hovering in the air before forming together to create a large, spear-shaped projectile that launched at the bullhead.

A handful of fireballs shot out of the ship from the attacking woman, taking out half the projectile. But the blonde waved her crop again causing the remaining stone pieces to split off in several directions and attack from various angles.

This only lasted a few seconds before a wave of orange energy blasted from within the bullhead destroying the projectiles completely.

The two teens raised their weapons and started shooting again, the mystery woman in the air held out her hand and deflected the salvo of rounds effortlessly before waving her hand through the air again. Causing the ground below the three of them to glow brightly forcing them to jump out of the way as a large hole was blasted through the roof.

By the time they had righted themselves, the bullhead was already flying away. Its engines tilting upward as it gained speed and getting away.

Revenant growled, holstering his pistols as he watched the craft fade away. **"Fuck! He got away!"** He muttered in anger.

"You're a huntress." He turned to the girl that fought alongside him with a raised eyebrow as she saw her looking at the woman that helped them with stars in her eyes.

' _ **Duh. Duh. Duh. DUH! Of course she's a huntress!'**_ Revenant deadpanned. _**'Though considering whose daughter she is, it shouldn't be a surprise why she acts like that.'**_ He smirked behind his mask. ' _ **Anyway time to leave before Glynda tries something.'**_

"Can I have your autograph?!" Ruby added with a higher pitch.

The woman gave her a pointed look, "No. And I must ask that you come with me immediately." She turned to the vigilante walking back to the ladder. "That goes for you as well Revenant." The vigilante stopped by the ladder.

" **Sorry but I'll pass on that Miss Goodwitch."** Revenant responded without looking at her as aura surrounded him again. Before Glynda could attempt to stop him he vanished in a blur again leaving both females shocked.

Ruby Rose could only stare, mouth agape at how the vigilante had just vanished like that.

Of course she'd heard of the notorious Revenant and his exploits especially his skills with a gun that rivaled other huntsmen. However she'd never expected him to have a semblance like her own. Her thoughts were interrupted when Glynda gave her another look and motioned for her to follow. Her frustration at letting the notorious vigilante escape very clear on her face as they headed into the city.

* * *

 **Chapter I End.**

 **Crossover involving The Punisher and RWBY. I'm honestly surprised there isn't a crossover story involving these two. In this case there's The Revenant instead of The Punisher but he's still more or less the character but a bit OOC, and he's already body bagged some fools already. His semblance is a secret for now but you're free to figure it out. As for who is The Revenant/Punisher? That will be revealed later.**

 **Leave a review and I'll try to update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Revenant**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or The Punisher.**

 **Chapter II**

* * *

Inside the safe house, The Revenant now unmasked and in just a vest and khaki cargo pants sat in the dining room eating pancakes and bacon he'd cooked for himself along with a glass of orange juice.

Ever since the confrontation outside the dust shop a few days ago, Revenant had laid low so that things could cool off. The cops and the media had been all over what had happened and by now everyone would know that he's here in Vale especially Ozpin of Beacon Academy whom is Glynda Goodwitch's boss.

Right now Revenant is deep in thought about that confrontation. He was upset that he didn't kill Torchwick but he wasn't focused on that. He could always kill that slippery cockroach another time. It was the masked woman inside that Bullhead that Torchwick escaped in that he was focused on.

She manipulated fire and in a certain way like a certain woman he'd met during his travels. In fact she used them just like that, except not as skilled as the woman herself.

That reminded him of the last piece of information he'd gotten from one of his informants. The Fall Maiden Amber Autumn had been attacked by someone and had been in a comatose condition since then. Yes, he knew about the legend of the Four Maidens and he'd met all four of them in his travels. He only got along alright with two of them while other two had pissed him off. The Spring and Summer Maidens had tried to kill him because of what he'd become, while Amber and The Winter Maiden had tried to comfort him especially Amber after she'd seen his past with her powers.

The teen did not want any pity from anyone. He found it fucking insulting. But he'd admit that the comfort from Amber and The Winter Maiden wasn't so bad.

Anyways back to that masked woman, with what he'd heard from his source and what he'd seen from her demonstration he concluded that she was likely the one that attacked the Fall Maiden Amber and tried to take her powers by force instead of the natural way. Well then, there's a dead woman walking.

Next he moved on to another piece of intel an informant of his had given him prior to his arrival in Vale. The White Fang had entered a 'partnership' with a 'woman in red'. This he found strange as the racist motherfuckers would no way in hell work with a human. He just summed it up to be the leader getting desperate for help due to losing followers to the vigilante.

Soon he got a phone call from a weapons store that also did custom orders he'd visited on his first day in Vale, telling him that the explosives and new body armor had arrived. Smirking he put on a black turtleneck shirt, ammo belt and boots followed by leg holsters and slipping his pistols in place and then a few clips on the belt and finally grabbed his wallet and headed out after making sure the door was locked up tight.

 **...**

There was a cool breeze in the air as the teen moved through downtown his black medium length hair blowing in the breeze.

Despite the fight in the street days prior, Vale was still a rather quiet and peaceful place. Something the vigilante hiding in plain sight wasn't used to. After spending so much time going from one combat zone to another, not to mention the amount of training he'd been gone through, he was hardwired for dealing death and carnage to the Grimm and being a bane to _**her**_ in particular which earned him the nickname Grimm Bane.

How ironic.

Peace and relaxation was rare, even for someone like him. Even now he was on edge, keeping his instincts sharp.

Observing his surroundings, the teen walked by all kinds of people whether human or faunus. He knew of their history and honestly felt no ill-will toward them, he even got along with a couple of faunus and some of them helped him a lot. For The White Fang however it was open season on their fucking asses and he always enjoyed sending those bastards to hell where they belong.

Soon he arrived at the place in question, Laura's Weapon Depot.

Entering the store, he took in all of the different weapons that surrounded him on the shelves and walls. Some in gun form, others in bladed/melee form, each one different from the last and not one was the same as another. He took a moment to admire some of the wares before making his way to the counter that showed smaller weapons along with dust crystals of various colors and ringing the bell by the cash register to get the attention of the shop owner.

"Be right out!" A feminine voice called out from the back of the store before a tall, lean woman wearing a red t-shirt and jeans stepped out. Her hair was brown and long reaching her back and her eyes were a dark shade of brown that was almost black. "Welcome to Laura's Arms Depot, what can I help you with today?" She asked before a wide grin came on her face. "Ah! It's Brandon boy. How are you doing? Here for that order I take it."

"Yeah. I got your call about it coming in and to receive it." The named Brandon bluntly confirmed.

"Straight to the point as always. I'll go get your order right now." Laura says and heads into the back, coming out a few minutes later with a couple of cases with varieties of explosives and a full body armor and then placed the contents on the counter.

"Damn! Seriously? All this for hunting grim?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "More like you're going to war with them."

"We're already at war with those monsters." The teen deadpanned, before picking up the contents. "Anyways, thanks again Laura." He was soon out the door.

Laura shook her head and looked at the door. "And there he goes again. Brrr! That boy creeps me out with just his presence, as if he's an apex predator." She said out loud before sighing, going into the back again.

 **...**

Night had come and Revenant was geared up and ready to move out to hit another target he'd marked. His new body armor on under his usual all black attire and armed with just his twin pistols Retribution and some grenades of different types he added to his arsenal. Seeing he was geared up he's about to put on his signature mask when a black and red portal opened up behind them as a woman wielding a sword and wearing a Nevermore mask jumped out. The Revenant said nothing as the woman stood up and removed her mask showing her red eyes, long black hair and pale skin. "So the raven comes to see me?" He mutters as he gave her a side glance before putting on his mask. **"What brings you here Raven Branwen?"**

"Watch yourself brat." Raven warned.

" **Sorry but it's how I am so deal with it."** Revenant replied casually.

"Tsk. You haven't changed at all." Raven sneered placing a hand on her sword.

" **Oh I've changed plenty, can you say the same Raven?"** Revenant said in a mocking tone, **"I know that you're not here to dance again so just get to the point."**

"Cheeky brat." Raven said, "That aside it's about **her**."

That got the vigilante's attention. **"I'm all ears."**

" **She** intends to send the ones responsible for attacking the Fall Maiden as a visiting team for the Vytal Festival." Raven said, smirking as she'd gotten his attention. "Just thought I'd let you know since you'll want the chance to hurt her by taking out her pawns."

" **Thanks for the intel Raven. So are you going to see your daughter anytime soon?"** Revenant said.

"Pot's calling kettle black. Are you going to see your other living relatives anytime soon?" Raven fired back, "One of them for one would be happy to see you're alive."

" **In case you've** **gotten memory loss I'm not exactly** **alive** **per say."** Revenant deadpanned.

"Yes, I remember that clearly. Still feel that you should see her sometime before you end up regretting it." Raven said.

" **Sure and while I'm at it how about you pay attention to your own advice?"** Revenant fired back with sarcasm dripping from his tone. **"Anyways is that all? I have some bastards to butcher tonight."**

"Nothing else except good luck." Raven said.

" **Coming from you I'll call that** **a blessing."** Revenant replied in amusement.

Raven huffed before putting on her mask and opening a portal before leaving, almost feeling sorry for the doomed victims of this lunatic. When the portal closed Revenant scoffed before he too left his safe house.

 **...**

The vigilante approached a supposedly disused warehouse.

The Revenant could see White Fang members currently moving crates of Dust and other supplies around inside, as well as guarding against attacks. Though even with their superior senses knows it was not an issue for him like how he blurred behind one of them, grabbed his neck quietly and absorbed the life essence until nothing was left, not even ash. He enters through the top floor window, making sure to not make any sound. Luckily, the terrorists inside are too busy to notice his entrance. He soon blurs unto a cat walk along the short side of the large room and surveys the scene below him.

He can see Dust, weapons, ammunition and food being moved about in the warehouse. There are roughly over two dozen terrorists inside the warehouse, with more undoubtedly standing guard somewhere outside. No matter since they were all going to die.

He pulled out a grenade from his belt, pulled the pin then waited for a few seconds before tossing it at one of the boxes of Dust. Just as it was about to land on a box it blow up and set off a chain reaction of fire, ice explosions and electrical explosions and causing panic and disarray among the terrorists.

Taking advantage, Revenant draws Retribution and leaps off the railing as he spotted three terrorists beneath him. He shoots the ones on the left and right in the head as he drops, then crushes the one directly beneath him before finishing him off with a two headshots. He then snaps his guns forward, opening fire as he moves down the center aisle.

Several more terrorist die as they try and fail to get into cover. Revenant's aim dead on as it moves from one to target to another, reveling in seeing them die one by one by either his shots or the explosive chain reactions.

He suddenly transforms one of his guns into blade form, blocking a sword swing from the side and transforms the other one before stabbing the female that attacked twice in the chest, once in her throat and finishing it off with a shot before turning around and throwing one of his swords into the throat of another terrorist and blurring to him to rip it out of the corpse.

He transforms the swords back to gun form and turns around, putting four more rounds into four terrorists. He then leaps over a ram Faunus trying to bum rush and fires two in the head before landing as the corpse falls over the railing. He double taps two more as he reaches ground floor before the slides locks back. He drops the magazines and flicks them to the side, quickly slapping in full magazines and taking cover.

He peeks out of cover and sees the terrorists starting to get organized and guards coming inside while others try to escape. He doesn't let any escape popping out to gun them all down before going behind cover again as the others fire at his location. Shrugging he maglocks the pistol in his right hand to his gauntlet, pulls out an ice grenade and tosses it over his cover. The grenade lands in the midst of the terrorists and blows up snap freezing them, only a few managing to avoid the blast. Revenant then pops out and shatters the frozen ones to pieces with shots from his guns.

With only half a dozen left and the chain reactions getting worse, they decide to get the hell out of dodge but The Revenant has no intention of letting them escape. He blurs into their midst and spins around ruthlessly slicing and gunning them down.

Seeing that there were all dead he smirks underneath his mask and holsters Retribution before bringing out another grenade, this one being a little bigger than the others before casually tossing it inside and blurs away. A few seconds later the warehouse goes up in a huge explosion.

 **Next Day, Beacon Academy...**

In the highest tower is an office with the current occupants a man in a dark colored suit with a green scarf wrapped around his neck with silver hair, the headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch looked on in silence watching the morning news.

" _ **Breaking news**_ _._ _ **We are reporting live from VNN of an incident that resulted in a warehouse being destroyed. What happened no more than 24 hours ago being led to believe to be nothing more of a chain reaction of multiple types of dust, however evidence found by investigators show that the burnt bodies were that of White Fang terrorists, their bodies riddled with either bullet holes, cuts and stab wounds that you would only find on weapons which the huntsmen conclude that this was no accident, but an attack on another White Fang cell by none other than Remnant's most wanted vigilante The Revenant who's now set up shop in Vale. We warn you that the man is extremely armed and dangerous and if anyone sees or has any information on him call the authorities immediately. Do not engage him by yourself! This is Lisa Lavender of VNN."**_

Ozpin shuts off the TV and takes a sip from his mug before glancing at the deputy headmistress. "Well, someone's been busy putting a dent in the criminals' operations."

"True, but at what cost?" Goodwitch said with narrowed eyes appalled at the vigilante's work, "Over 25 Faunus are dead, even if they're terrorists. This man has no right to play judge, jury and executioner. He needs to be stopped."

"Even though he's doing Vale not to mention Remnant a service by dealing with The White Fang?" Ozpin asked.

"It doesn't matter. He's taking the law into his hands and lives for his own selfish reason." Glynda said adamantly.

 **Unknown Location...**

A faunus with red hair and horns on his head growled in anger. He'd just heard the news too. More than thirty faunus were massacred again by a human...A HUMAN!

And it wasn't just any human...It was that fucking vigilante Revenant! A man who's been a thorn in his side for years.

"Damn you Revenant!" Adam Taurus, the leader of The White Fang roared, slicing a van in half. "I will rip out your spine and your head and feed them to the Grimm!"

He could still remember it clearly till this day. The day Revenant made an enemy of him.

 **Flashback-Three years ago**

 _Adam overlooked the map of Remnant posted on the wall of the command tent. His mind turning over what their next plan of attack would be. Suddenly his scroll started ringing. Checking the screen, he discovered that it was his second in command contacting him. Most likely to give an update on the dust they were collecting._

 _"Report, Lieutenant." he said into the device when he answered it._

 _Silence answered him for a moment or two,_ _"I take it this is Adam Taurus?"_ _A voice he didn't recognize said._

 _"Who is this? Where is Victor?" Adam demanded, keeping his voice calm._

 _"Oh that was his name? Sorry but he and your men in the area are on an all-expense paid trip to hell."_ _The one on the other end replied,_ _"Oh allow me to introduce myself name's Revenant and this is more or less a courtesy call. I'm putting you fuckers on notice. Hell awaits you."_

 _The swordsman clenched his fist tightly around his weapon, "And who are you, to make threats against the White Fang?"_

 _"Someone who can, and will, kill every last one of you fuckers. This was just the start Taurus. So please piss yourself and pray to whatever deity you worship that we don't meet. Have a nice day fucker!"_ _The line cut out as the call ended._

 _Adam pulled the scroll from his ear just before it chimed with a new message. When he opened it, he was greeted with an image of the pale mutilated husk of his most trusted lieutenant with an attached message reading:_ _ **'This fucker yours?!'**_

 _Closing his eyes behind his mask, the young leader of the White Fang leaned against the table and bowed his head. Doing his best to reign in his rage._

 **Present Time**

Ever since that day morale had been getting worse as more White Fang cells were being wiped out from the face of Remnant by this man. If there was one thing they shared in common it was their willingness to use any means necessary to get what they want and this Revenant used everything to do cause so much grief for him.

Looks like he'll need the help of his new business partner to deal with this problem.

 **...**

Revenant smirked in satisfaction after watching the news about his latest massacre in his safe house. He enjoyed every bit of it and more knowing that it will piss off Adam Taurus even more. He knows that the racist bull Faunus has put a kill order on him and well that has only added to the vigilante's still growing body count. He can't wait to add the bastard himself to that number too. It was just a matter of time.

The same goes for Adam's business partner, the woman in red and anyone who associates with him and then _**her**_. Her time will also come too and he will enjoy every. Single. Moment. Of it. He could feel himself getting giddy at that.

Suddenly his scroll chimed on his bedside and he picked it up. Looking at the screen he saw that it was his informant PUMA. He accepted the call and answered.

"Hello PUMA. Got anything juicy for me?"

" _I take it that you've been busy."_ The voice on the other end stated.

Revenant smirked in amusement. "You know me. No rest for the wicked and I'm one wicked guy indeed."

" _Of course you are."_ The voice said in a deadpanned tone, _"And once again Taurus ain't too happy about. He intends to call his associate in for help."_

"Obviously he will and they'll be joining him too. Thanks for the info PUMA. Keep me updated."

" _Will do."_ With that the line cut out and the call ended.

Looking to the side, the crazed look on his face turned solemn as he looked at something also on the bedside. A photo frame with a photo in it consisting of four people all smiling. Two males, two females. The females both wolf Faunus and the males both human. He then caressed a pair of dog tags hanging around his neck and sighed.

* * *

 **Chapter II End.**

 **Next chapter done. Though I'm honestly not sure how many since this is mostly about Revenant's one man crusade against The Grimm and criminals in Remnant and especially you know who. He won't really interact with the main cast of RWBY much but he'll have a few encounters with them.**

 **So far his only associates are a weapons store owner, Raven and his informant PUMA (Guess who that is if you can) and he's an enemy of The White Fang and is hated by a certain bull Faunus.**

 **As you could tell Revenant is one messed up individual and it shows at times his interactions. In fact expect key certain events to have different outcomes.**

 **For appearance, just imagine Red Hood from Batman: Arkham Knight DLC except outfit is all black and a Grimm Mask over his face and both the mask and logo over the chest is that of The Punisher** **when in his Revenant persona.**

 **For his pistols Retribution in gun form, imagine Gungrave's Left and Right Cerberus pistols but in a silver colored scheme.**

 **Drop a review if you want. Will be much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Revenant**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or The Punisher.**

 **Chapter III**

* * *

"AAARRGGGHHH!" Silver eyes flew wide open as the figure they belonged to snapped up to a sitting position on his bed drenched in sweat. Managing to keep his breathing under control he moved to the bedside and checked the time. It was 7:30am.

' _Once again I still have that nightmare and once more I find it difficult to sleep. When's the last time I had a good night sleep? Oh yeah...never and just when I think I'll be able to do so that gets torn to shreds in a hurry. Thank you very much bitch queen. Fortunately I know who to take out my frustrations on...your children that is.'_

After some freshening up and having a light breakfast, Revenant was in his attire and armed with his pistols Retribution, his assault/sniper rifle, foldable composite bow and a quiver of arrows, grenades and a few throwing knives and then out the door with the perfect destination in mind.

 **Beacon Academy…**

Inside the prestigious Huntsman training school in all of Remnant sat Ozpin monitoring his students on their newest assignment with his assistant Glynda Goodwitch. He had already known that something had been off with young Jaune Arc. Not to mention it didn't take him long to figure out his credentials were forged, and that another boy, Cardin Winchester, had discovered that Jaune used fake papers to get into Beacon Academy and was currently black mailing him.

He had several options, all of which could be used to put an end to the debauchery, discipline the boys if not flat out expel them. But the Headmaster was kindhearted and a little bit curious on Jaune's adaptability in a situation he could not run from, perhaps he could make something of himself yet.

What he was not expecting however was for him to see a certain sight on camera eight three-A showing a person armed with an assortment of weaponry ranging from throwing knives, twin pistols, an assault rifle, grenades, bow and arrows killing...no, flat out massacring Grimm in the area and from the person's body language enjoying every bit of it. However, it was the man's attire that got his attention immediately.

Grey hooded jacket with a black under armor shirt underneath which had a symbol on it, black pants with thigh holsters with pistols in them, an ammo belt on his waist with clips of ammo and black boots. On the shirt is a white skull symbol which is very intimidating to look at. The outfit is topped off by a very familiar white Grimm mask.

The Revenant was in Forever Falls and he was on a rampage.

Luckily, he wasn't close to where the students and Goodwitch were but it was only a matter of time before he'd bring the rampage to them and knowing the vigilante, it was not going to end well.

But Ozpin also saw an opportunity to maybe recruit a potential ally since he found out that Revenant saved Summer Rose from one of Salem's followers, the insane Tyrian and Salem had not been happy about that. There's also the fact that the vigilante had been on okay terms with the Fall Maiden before her attack.

However, that was one hell of a gamble to take.

 **In Forever Falls...**

Revenant laughed maniacally as he shot a fleeing Beowulf in the back of its head with his assault/sniper rifle. Grimm had been falling around him like dominos and he'd been at it since 9:30am. He'd used up his arrows already; both standard and explosive ones, most of his grenades too; also standard, napalm, plasma and ice ones with only one of each type left and his throwing knives, both normal and explosive were out too. He was running low on ammo too for the rifle which would soon only leave him with Retribution and his 'trump card'.

However at the same he was running out of Grimm to kill as many he'd sensed had bailed from the area the moment they sensed his presence. The smart ones that is. Only the more foolish ones had come after him and that was only after they'd banded together to take out this much more dangerous being that had no fear and smelled of death.

Even that had turned out to be a failure as Revenant had been decimating the large group of Grimm. A few of them managed to get some hits in and all but his Aura had healed the damage almost as quickly as it was inflicted and his rampage continued.

Soon his rifle had run out of ammo and so he slung it behind him and drew out Retribution, grinning maniacally at what was still standing: A King Taijitsu and it was not eager to charge at him after seeing the damage this being had caused.

" **You're all that's left? Oh well. Good enough for me."** Revenant said as he charged at the large Grimm which also did the same.

 **Some distance away from the massacre...**

The excursion was an overall success, although it most certainly could've gone better. Cardin Winchester and his cowardly teammates not only nearly killed each other but they abandoned Cardin himself when he got pinned by an Ursa. Strangely enough however Jaune Arc was for once able to handle the situation.

A beeping noise brought the Professor away from her thought, checking her scroll she saw it was the Headmaster calling. "Goodwitch speaking."

Her superior appeared on her screen, but what disturbed her was that his normally stoic expression was deadest serious, _"Professor Goodwitch, I have a new assignment for the students and it will require extreme caution."_

"What? This soon after their latest one?" Goodwitch asked with a raised eyebrow.

 _"Yes, I'm afraid so, the mission is actually relatively close to your position and I suggest extreme caution. Otherwise I would've sent a second, possibly third year team to apprehend our… guest."_ Before she could protest or inquire further as to the identity of this 'guest' a separate feed appeared next to Ozpin's.

The video showed someone she was quick to recognize as she'd met him earlier during the incident at Dust till Dawn and had been blown off by him. Now however she was utterly speechless, seeing the man decimate a large group of Grimm before taking on a King Taijitsu and utterly butcher it. "This has bad idea written on it Ozpin, this could get messy very quickly. Especially since this is **The Revenant** we are talking about for crying out loud!" She protested outright.

 _"Normally I'd agree with you but call it an instinct, but when I watch him fight, I see a lot more than a dangerous man who's a bane to Grimm, the Criminal underworld and White Fang and a danger to himself. Not to mention I see a potential ally that will be of help to us immensely."_

Goodwitch sighs, "Alright...I'll try my best. But don't say I didn't tell you so when it escalates."

 _"Duly noted. Good luck."_

 _'I have a feeling that I'll need a lot of it.'_ Goodwitch thought grimly as she looked at the students. Putting on her usual stern face she clears her throat, "Listen up, the Headmaster has just informed me that The Revenant is in the forest, teams RWBY and JPNR are to accompany me to apprehend him. CRDL is to stay here and guard the ship."

No protest came from team CRDL as they still had their tails between their legs; not to mention they wanted no part of the vigilante; Teams RWBY and JPNR however gave each other panicked looks, they were about to go up against one of the most wanted people in Remnant, ranked above Roman Torchwick. Well most of them did as only one of them was excited.

"Yay! We get to be on a joint mission together." Ruby said cheerfully, "And most of all we're going after a famous vigilante!"

Everyone gave her deadpanned stares immediately.

"Ruby, this isn't just any person we're going after. It's The Revenant, and he's killed people, even if they're criminals." Weiss said in a reprimanding tone.

"Sheesh, so sorry for being excited, Princess." Ruby grumbled, which Weiss heard.

"What was that dolt?!"

"Enough!" Goodwitch ordered before the two could argue. "Save your prattle for after the mission. Right now it's time to get to work."

 **...**

Revenant yawned while rolling his head and getting a few audible cracks and then stretched his arms and legs. Fading behind him was the dead King Taijitsu he'd just slain. He'll admit that it was one of the toughest Grimm he'd fought and beaten.

Fortunately his Aura had healed whatever damage he'd received and he felt good about killing a large number of Grimm too, not to mention stick it to the bitch queen while he was at it. Anyways he was done here he recovered the composite bow and folded it back up, placing it behind him on his waist, slung his assault/sniper rifle across his back and holstered Retribution in the leg holsters. He checked his mask and saw that it was still intact albeit with a few scratches but were negligible.

However before he could take a step, he heard the crunch of leaves from behind him and swiftly took cover behind a tree with a pistol gripped tightly in his right hand, cocking it slow enough to have it not utter a sound. Taking a cautious look Revenant sighed when he saw Glynda Goodwitch and eight huntsmen and huntresses in training appearing in the area. Five of them he recognized.

Ruby Rose, Summer's daughter who's as excitable as her. Yang Xiao Long, Raven's daughter who inherited her father's blond hair and her mother's fiery temper.

Blake Belladonna, cat Faunus, former White Fang member and ex-partner of Adam Taurus. The only reason he's not after her is because she'd long since left that group. Weiss Schnee...typical bitch from what he could see. Revenant had the displeasure of encountering a male Schnee, though he enjoyed sending the brat to the hospital a bloody mess.

Finally there was Pyrrha Nikos, the two time Mistral regional champion. Why two time instead of four? Well he'd beaten her twice in the last two tournaments when he still went by the name Brandon to deal with his boredom.

The other three he didn't recognize nor care about.

" **Well, well, well? What do we have here?"** Revenant began, projecting his voice around the clearing. **"A group of huntsmen and huntresses with a veteran huntress coming to the aftermath of my little rampage. I'm honored."** He added sarcastically before focusing on Goodwitch, **"Hope you're not still mad at me for ditching you and little Red that night. You know what...screw that! I don't care if you are!"**

Glynda glared while looking around not appreciating his foul mouth but decided to cut to the chase. "I won't mince words with you Revenant. You know why we're here."

" **Yeah, yeah I do and Ozpin must be getting senile if he's sending trainees after me but I'll get back to you on that."** Revenant said before firing a shot from his pistol, the bullet going right past Glynda's head just as she was about to retort.

Glynda turned around frantically fearing a student was shot, but was relieved and terrified to see an Ursa with a large gaping hole going through its head. The beast fell over a second after its death, twitching as it started to disintegrate.

" **You're welcome by the way."** Revenant said before looking at Ruby, **"Hey there little Red, you're not cranky like the old woman because of that night?"**

"Nope. In fact I got accepted into Beacon because of it!" Ruby replied happily, "And what about you Revy?"

" **Revy?! Seriously that's the name you came up for me?"** Revenant deadpanned.

"Well it's better than calling you Revenant all the time!" Ruby pouted.

" **Whatever."** Revenant said flatly, **"By the way how's your mom doing?"**

"Oh she's great." Ruby replied before widening her eyes, "Um...how do you know my mom?"

" **She didn't tell you?! That's a surprise as I'd thought she'd tell you that I'm the reason why she came back to your family safely."** Revenant said.

"Hold up! You saved Summer?!" Yang spoke up this time. Summer had mentioned that someone saved her during what would have been her last day alive. She just never thought it would be this vigilante.

" **Yeah, I did. Though I may have given her nightmares when I ripped her would be killer apart."** Revenant said casually. **"And with that I'll be leaving."** However just as he was about to blur out of the area an explosion went off in his last hiding spot when he shot that Ursa. He looked at the group and saw a girl with a grenade launcher looking at the blown up spot.

"Aww! I thought that he was there." Nora whined.

" **Seriously you tried to blow me up?!"** Revenant deadpanned, **"Normally I'd beat you to an inch of your life for that..."** He saw Glynda and the other students get tense and arm themselves. **"...But since I'm in a good mood from killing a lot of Grimm I'll ignore that and leave instead."** With that he blurred out of the area.

"Are you sure you want to do that Revenant?" Ozpin asked suddenly walking into the scene.

"Headmaster?! What are you doing here?" Weiss asked.

"I felt that it would be better if I stepped in." Ozpin replied before looking ahead at the forest, "Anyways you mind if we talk civilly back at Beacon?"

" **Me? Talk with you?! Yeah right! Not interested!"** Revenant replied flatly.

"Why not? We can come up with something that could benefit us all?" Ozpin inquired surprising Glynda and the students.

" **Sorry don't trust you at all. Always been slow to trust others for as long as I can remember and only few people have been able to gain that trust at all, and that number has dwindled to** **very** **few due to...certain events."** Revenant said, **"So I'll pass on whatever deal you have. Be glad that I'm even talking with you at all."**

"Are you sure about that? You do know that you're a wanted man and that it's only a matter of time before you're caught and prosecuted for your exploits." Ozpin said.

Revenant scoffed at that, **"Been able to stay ahead of the authorities and the councils' lapdogs for years so I'm good. Goodbye."** With that he was gone from the area altogether. The students began to spread out to look for him but Ozpin ordered them to stand down.

"Don't bother. He's long gone." He said.

 **Hours later...**

Back at his safe house after putting away his weaponry back in the armory Revenant out of his attire and mask fell onto the sofa in the living room, Retribution on the table in front of him for ease of access and his scroll on the table beside the couch. His rampage in the forest did take a lot out of him as he was at it since morning until the late afternoon. Now he needed to rest.

Suddenly his scroll beeped making him sigh and have to pick it up. Looking at it he saw a message that made him smirk.

" _Containers containing a lot dust from the SDC will be arriving at Vale Docks in a few days. Roman will be there along with a large number of White Fang members to steal it all. Just thought you'd like to know. PUMA."_

' _Things are looking up.'_ He thought. Then almost as soon as he'd finished with that message another one came in and it was from Laura and it was just as good. _"Hey Brandon boy. Your old weapon's been fixed and will be coming in by tomorrow. You owe me big time for this one! Laura."_

' _Yep. Things are definitely looking up.'_

 **Shipping docks of Vale, a few days later...**

It was quiet at the docks, as a large assortment of Dust containers of the Schnee Dust Company lie in wait for the trucks that would take them to a warehouse in downtown Vale. Normally, this much Dust would require a large amount of security guards to protect it from thieves...but for some odd reason, there were no signs of any guards of the SDC anywhere, nor any Atlas soldiers, or any local dock watchmen.

This was noted by Revenant, who was watching from the roof of a warehouse with narrowed eyes. He's armed with his usual gear of Retribution, grenades and throwing knives along with something he'd just gotten back a day ago. However his attire is different as he's wearing a black exosuit he'd stolen from an Atlas research facility some years ago and had given it a new paint job and fine tuning for a while before deciding to launch it today.

 **"You'd think the SDC would have at least a few dozen guards protecting their most valuable product but nope, nowhere to be found."** He said, in a flat tone, **"While I'd chalk it up to their extreme incompetence, there's also a good chance that** **someone in the high up in the company is bribing the guards not to be here tonight.** **Or it could be both. Don't care either ways."**

Soon he picked up the sound of jet engines overhead and spotted a Bullhead flying about the docks before it descended and landed on the clear space of the dock. Revenant's mouth curled into a sadistic smirk.

 **"Right on time. Just like PUMA said."** He said while checking his weapon, a silver heavy assault rifle with a scope and a built in mini rocket launcher under it. **"Been a while since I used Penance here, time to test out the upgrade while getting him reacquainted with White Fang scum blood."**

 **...**

Roman Torchwick smirked as he leads one of his biggest heists yet, which was stealing containers of Dust owned by the infamous SDC, from the Vale shipping docks. He was told by his contact that the containers will be out in the open, and unguarded, thanks to a little...persuasion on their part. This was too easy.

Of course, however he was given help in the form of these supremacist morons from the White Fang. Sure, they had superior senses, since the terrorist group is entirely made up of the Faunus race, but they were just so. DAMN. DUMB!

 _'Sigh, why the heck couldn't that chick give me better help for this job_ _?'_ He thought to himself, after he just berated a White Fang member with a tow cable, who can't tell the difference between his head and his fucking ass. However his thoughts were interrupted as a blade was placed dangerously close to his throat.

"What the!? Oh, for the love of-"

"Don't move!" ordered Blake Belladonna.

"Whoa, easy there little lady." Torchwick tried to placate the girl, just as the White Fang noticed the unexpected guest and readied their weapons. The young girl then untied the bow, and removed it, revealing a pair of cat ears that showed she was a faunus, which surprised the other Faunus.

"Brothers of the White Fang!" Blake Belladonna shouted for every one of her fellow Faunus to hear, "Why are you aiding this scum?"

Just as Roman tried to break the news to them, a new voice was beat him to it.

" **Well considering who their boss is, they don't really have a choice in the matter."**

Everyone turned to the source of the voice, and on top of a shipping container with the shattered moon of Remnant behind him, was a man in intimidating armor with a familiar logo on the chest and helmet. The illumination from the moonlight, made the sight of him appear to be like a human sized grim.

 **"Unfortunately, that doesn't change the fact that they're all gonna die."** He finished as he held his silver heavy assault rifle in his right hand while he gathered Aura in his left. **"Gruesomely I might add."**

Roman's eyes along with Blake's and the White Fang grunts' all widened in terror at the newcomer.

"Oh, come on!" The crime lord shouted, "Not _YOU_ again!?" He could swear that the vigilante was grinning sadistically behind that mask of his.

" **Yes, me. What? I thought you missed me Torchwick."** Revenant said in amusement.

"Who the hell will miss a lunatic like you!?"

" **You of course. Besides if I don't mess up your boss' big plan for Vale, no one will!"** That made Blake blink in confusion, while Roman's eyes widened even further.

"Wait, what!?"

 **"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out since you'll be in hell."** Revenant said, just as the sound of more Bullheads were heard as they flew over the dockyard. **"Hold that thought..."**

With that, he swiped his hand in the direction of a Bullhead, and immediately an explosion occurred right on the aircraft destroying it.

Everyone's eyes widened at that, including Blake's, until Roman used Melodic Cudgel to blast the ground in front of the cat Faunus, sending her flying, and then turned to the grunts.

"Well, what are you waiting for!?" Torchwick shouted while pointing at the man who destroyed the Bullhead, "Kill him!"

The grunts wasted no time as they either shot at the man or charged at him with their swords. Revenant jumped from the top of the container, dodging the bullets being fired at him while taking aim in midair with Penance and fired 4 mini rockets from the launcher at the charging grunts eliminating them, and then landed on the ground before breaking into a dead run. He weaved through the incoming gunfire while gunning down the grunts who turned to dust when they were struck by the light bolts from the rifle. But what was strange was that they all ignored their Aura.

Soon he closed in on two terrorists and Penance transformed into a sheath and out came an obsidian black blade that sparked with black electricity around it before a quick swipe cleaved their heads off in one sweep. Revenant followed by stabbing another one that was charging from behind in the gut and then sliced upwards splitting him in two. Another came at him with a downward slash only to miss and get swept off the ground and sliced into pieces before he could even touch the ground.

Flicking the blood off his blade, Revenant heard the sounds of guns cocking and turned to a group of White Fang who all aimed their guns at him. He scoffed as they fired at him only for them to be shocked as not only did they fail to hit him, the bullets were deflected and some were redirected at their comrades either killing them or inflicting grave injuries.

" **Don't blink or you'll miss assholes."** Revenant said as aura surrounded him and he blurred past the Faunus terrorists and ended up behind them sheathing his sword. The moment it clicked back into its sheath, the White Fang grunts behind him burst into showers of blood as they split into bloody chunks. **"Tch. I said don't blink but nope you just had to and now you're dead."** The vigilante said flatly.

Blake could only look on in awe and terror at what she'd just witnessed.

"Woah! Did I just see that?!" Sun, a blond haired monkey Faunus gaped at what he just witnessed.

"What the-!?" Torchwick blurted out in disbelief and terror. "Seriously, what the hell are you!?" He barked out. This job had gone to hell incredibly quickly thanks to The Revenant showing up and now he was in deep shit. He had no problem holding off the two Faunus but Revenant, not bloody likely if what he saw was any indication.

" **Your executioner. Nothing more."** The vigilante said coldly as he walked towards the criminal with his sword across his shoulders. **"And I haven't forgotten about your own execution scum."**

Alarms instantly went off in Roman's brain telling him to RUN THE FUCK AWAY which he did towards one of the only remaining Bullhead. Just as Revenant was about to give chase he saw two more Bullheads appear only for a bright green laser to destroy them. Ignoring that he refocused back on his prey who was almost at the Bullhead before sheathing his sword and switching Penance back to rifle mode and firing at the criminal.

Roman was shot in both his left arm and leg just as he was about to embark onto the Bullhead causing him to nearly fall off, only managing to grab on to the doorway.

"Blake!" Ruby yelled rushing up to her teammate. "Are you..." The girl stopped short as she saw the several dead bodies. "…alright? W-What happened?"

"Not _her_ too! I'm outta here!" Roman growled as he barely pulled himself into the aircraft, ordering the pilot to take off with the rest. Tonight they will be coming home empty handed. "Sheesh! These kids just keep getting weirder and weirder, not to mention more terrifying!"

Seeing the criminal take off, Revenant quickly loaded a special bullet into Penance and fired it at the Bullhead, smirking in satisfaction as the transmitter hit the back of the aircraft. As much as he wanted to end Torchwick, he changed his mind and decided that he still had use for the criminal.

" **Now to leave before they bother me."** Revenant muttered slinging Penance across his back as he turned to leave.

"Hey you!"

" **GRRRR!"** Revenant growled as he saw an orange-haired girl pointing at him. He didn't need this.

"That's Atlasian equipment you have there! And I know you're not from Atlas!" The girl continued.

" **Fuck!"** Revenant cursed as he blurred away from the docks onto a building and made his escape.

"Get back here!" The orangette gave chase.

"Penny wait!" Ruby called out to her friend who'd left to give chase. "Wonder who she's chasing and why?"

"That would be Revenant and you just arrived at the aftermath of his handiwork." Blake answered for her.

"Revy?!" Ruby gasped, "H-He did this?!"

"Yeah. So many dead in the blink of an eye." The cat Faunus lamented. Although technically the White Fang were her enemy now, they were still her kin. And she could not bear the sight of them being slaughtered like that.

 **...**

Ozpin watched the camera feeds on his scroll of the recent failed heist by Roman Torchwick. His main focus on Revenant, the notorious vigilante who put on quite a show as he took down the grunts with an experimental weapon from Atlas which fired light bolts that went through Aura, had a built in mini rocket launcher which switched to a sheath and sword, the blade especially channeling black lightning all over that the vigilante further used to decimate the opposition and also deflect and redirect bullets.

The way he used his sword was almost similar to that of a certain student of his who'd graduated long ago from Beacon and had a daughter now attending this same school, making him suspect that he may have been trained by her in the past.

Soon the Atlas Military and the Kingdoms' Councils will hear of this and would no doubt send soldiers after him since they've been none too happy about his acts of vigilantism through the years which made them place him on the most wanted list, just above Roman.

But the public however including some police officers, have sided with the vigilante, and were against the charges. Some had even helped him in escape capture during the years as he'd done them a good service by eliminating Grimm and the White Fang along with other criminals in Remnant.

Ozpin could understand them, but he also understood that the White Fang has targeted him in retaliation but had no success so far.

He watched as he fled from the cyborg Penny who'd given chase due to him having stolen Atlas equipment. Then the camera changed to another street where he used an EMP grenade to short circuit her and even the camera cutting off the feed.

 _'Who are you exactly Revenant?'_ Thought the old professor with curiosity, before his personal scroll beeped, signaling he had a message.

Opening the text message screen, he saw it was from his best field agent, Qrow, the uncle of Team RWBY's Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao Long.

He opened the inbox and saw the message text that caused his eyes to squint.

 _Queen has Pawns_.

"Hmm." He wondered as he rubbed his chin, concerned thoughts on his mind. He then typed a message to send back to Qrow.

 _Revenant has appeared in Vale, return as soon as you can for more details_.

He sent the message and then sent two more to two other people linked to Revenant before placing the scroll back on his desk. The Vytal Festival is approaching, and he couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding that something big was going to happen.

 **...**

Roman sat inside the abandoned warehouse, grumbling after the colossal failure of a heist at the docks. And it was all thanks to a bunch of brats, and that damned masked sadist of a vigilante who'd been terrifying not only him but the White Fang and other criminal elements in Remnant. Hell Junior wanted nothing to do with him thanks to Revenant himself showing up at his bar and delivering a deadly warning.

And now he's just returned from what could have been his biggest score empty handed and with an injured arm and leg. Damn that bastard loves to hurt him. He winced in pain as his partner Neo worked on his injuries.

"Man, what a night," Roman said, grudgingly, "Another score ruined by that lunatic and I get injured for my troubles. AAGHH! Careful Neo!" The petite woman just shrugged as she continued tending to him.

"Trouble on the job, Roman?" A seductive voice asked, causing Roman to jump.

"GAAAH!" He shouted as he quickly turned around and spotted the woman who hired him to steal as much Dust as possible. "H-Hey there Cinder, was not expecting to see you this evening." He then winced in pain.

"That was the point of me coming here." Cinder Fall said, the seductive smirk still on her face, before noticing his injuries, "You're not looking so good."

Roman rolled his eyes at that, sighing annoyingly, "Revenant, the reason why I'm injured. Ow!" He sat back down on the chair while Neo rolled her eyes and continued tending to him.

That got Cinder's attention. "You mean THE Revenant?"

"Yes, the same guy who's gained quite the reputation through the years and he's been causing a bit of trouble for us ever since he showed up in Vale." Roman explained.

"And let me guess, he struck again?" Cinder asked.

"Bingo." Roman said, "And those White Fang grunts you lent me, they got slaughtered."

Cinder blinked at that. "They're dead?"

"Yep. All of them except those I managed to escape with!" Roman shouted, "Hell I barely got away with just these injuries and I was lucky! Hell, YOU'D be dead if you went up against him too!"

The false Fall Maiden's eyes narrowed at that. "Really?"

"Damn right! I witnessed the massacre with my own eyes." The thief continued, "He even blew up a Bullhead with just the swipe of his arm. Trust me, Revenant is NOT to be messed with! He may look like a huntsman, heck he does hunt Grimm on the side but his brutality is something else entirely and I'm still a dead man walking...oh crap!"

Cinder hummed in thought at that, as she turned to the shadows.

"Emerald, add this Revenant to the list." she ordered, "If he is as Roman claims, she could prove quite the handful."

"If you want a face..." Roman said as he brought out his scroll, "...I got a photo of him, though he's wearing a mask."

Cinder looked at the image. This is the man who killed Tyrian in a gruesome manner all those years ago. Black medium length hair, a black exosuit with a white Grimm skull symbol on the chest and a white Grimm mask on his face. This look actually intimidated her a little which she shook off.

She remembers that her mistress is still incensed about her follower's violent demise at the hands of this man no monster in human skin who's become a threat to her plans.

"So this is the guy that killed my old man?" Cinder heard the grey haired assassin Mercury say.

"Yeah. He's been killing Grimm, criminals and White Fang members for years. Please tell me you're not gonna underestimate him?" Emerald said in a warning tone. She'd heard of the vigilante Remnant and had even crossed paths with him once. She was damn lucky to barely escape him with just injuries then as he nearly sliced her in two.

Mercury rolled his eyes, "Of course not. The fact that he was able to kill my old man shows that he's not the type to screw around."

"Yes he is." Cinder added, "And we will deal with this Revenant, but only on our terms. Until then, I want you two to keep a low profile for the time being and not get his attention. Is that understood?"

Her amber eyes glowed in anger and the two cohorts both winced that. They hesitantly nodded, not wanting to incur her wrath. Cinder took that as a yes, and nodded.

"So you got a plan on how to deal with this lunatic? Because I don't want to tempt fate a third time." An agitated Roman asked.

"As a matter of fact I do." Cinder said with a smirk, "Adam's been chomping at the bits to get a shot at the one who has been killing his people off for years. We'll give him his chance."

"Yeah good luck with that." Roman said, "I'd sent Neo here to take him out. Didn't go so well with her nearly dying at his hands." Neo immediately flinched at the memory of that near death experience and began looking around in terror. "Yeah that experience was bad for her." He then snapped his fingers, "Oh, before I forget, when Revenant showed up again, he stated, and in his own words: **'If I don't mess up your boss' big plan for Vale, no one will!'** "

Cinder's eyes widened at that, and snapped her head back to the thief. "He said that?"

"Yeah." He said, "It's possible we have a rat in our midst."

That made Cinder burn with anger. A traitor in their group could put the entire plan into jeopardy. She knew Emerald and Mercury would never betray her, they were scared of her too much. Thus, they need to find out who it is, and deal with it.

 **...**

Unknown to the group there was a drone flying above the warehouse. Said drone had been recording their conversation.

 **...**

" **Do they realize that I'm listening in on their conversation?"** Revenant said while sitting in a pitch black van. **"Nah! Better for me."**

" **So the woman in red has a name...Cinder Fall, the bitch queen's newest pawn...She has that thief and Malcolm's boy as her underlings...Tch! She thinks she can send Adam after me? How arrogant can she get? PUMA might be compromised. I'll be sure to let him know...Hmm...I can use that to my advantage. That'll do for now."**

He ordered for the drone to return to him soon grinning as it landed in his hand before getting into his vehicle and driving away into the night.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 End.**

 **Next chapter done.**

 **Revenant's been busy and he's going to be even busier as more people get involved. Not only that, he's gotten Cinder's attention now. Unfortunately for her she's now in Revenant's cross hairs too.**

 **Penance in gun form is a cross of Soldier 76's Pulse rifle and the Light rifle from the Halo series. The melee form is basically a HF blade.**

 **Drop a review if you want. Will be much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Revenant**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or The Punisher.**

 **Chapter IV**

* * *

The door to Tukson's Book Trade store opened as a black haired man, wearing a pair of baggy black jeans, combat boots, a black T shirt with a skull symbol, and an opened black leather coat walked in. His silver eyes surveying the store for a few seconds before walking past all of the small shelves of books reaching the front counter and rang the bell.

"Be right there!" A voice shouted from the back room, and soon a well muscular man came out, a large stack of books in his arms. He was taller than him about three inches passed six feet, and had crew cut black hair, with sideburns.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade! Home to every book under the sun!" The man boasted as he set the stack down and turned to the man at the counter, "Ah! A new customer. How can I help you?"

"More like I'm here to help you..." The young man said before opening his jacket, "...PUMA or may I say Tukson."

Tukson narrowed his eyes at first before widening them in recognition. "It's you...Revenant."

"In the flesh and unmasked." Revenant said, "But just call me Brandon Rave now."

Tukson relaxed, "Sure...so what did you mean by you're here to help me?"

"You've been compromised PUMA. Someway, somehow they've figured out that you're the insider." Brandon said as Tukson's eyes widened, "As of right now the woman in red's underlings are on their way here on a mission to kill you. I'm here to give you a head's up."

"I see, thanks. Looks like I'm gonna have to leave for Vacuo early." Tukson said.

"Yes, you should." Brandon said, "As for those two...I'll deal with them personally."

"Okay...Though, do you have to kill them?" Tukson said as he began to get ready to close up.

"While it'll be better to take them alive...well accidents do happen." Brandon grinned mischievously while shrugging.

Tukson didn't want to know what was on the young man's mind.

 **Two days later...**

Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, underlings of Cinder Fall. What an odd pair they were. One a street rat turned pickpocket, turned assassin and the other the son of a skilled assassin who became one himself to get payback on the one who took out his father and therefore stole his kill.

The last they could remember was that they were sent on a mission to eliminate a traitor by the name of Tukson. They'd arrived there and found their target, the next moment it went black for both of them (no pun intended).

Now the two wake up with something similar to a hangover and back to back.

"Ugh! What the hell happened?" Mercury asked.

"No idea. All I remember was arriving at Tukson's Book Trade and arriving at the counter." Emerald said, "Next thing I know I'm waking up with a freaking headache."

"Tell me about it..." Mercury said before noticing that he couldn't move and it was hard to breath. "Um Em..."

"What?!" Emerald asked before noticing the same thing.

"Why are we on the floor?" Mercury asked, "And where are my legs?!"

"And why am I in serious pain?!" Emerald added, "And is it me or is this place getting warmer?"

" **Ah...Glad to see you two have woken up."** A deep cold voice said, **"I apologize for the tranquilizer darts, they do have a nasty aftereffect of causing a hangover, but it's necessary for taming you two jackasses."**

Mercury gained a tick mark on his forehead, "Jackasses?! I dare you to-"

" **Say it to your face? Yeah not happening. By the way save your energy as you're going to need it anyways for something much more necessary than insulting me, especially with your current predicament."** The voice interrupted. **"Not like it'll matter anyways since you'll be dead at the end."**

"And what makes you think that you can kill us?" Mercury asked arrogantly.

" **Let's see. You two are in a boiler room or may I say Sauna of Death. I also took the liberty of thrashing your bodies in different places like say breaking quite a few ribs, dislocating your arms and legs and in the case of Mr. Black here, relieved him of his prosthetic legs. Not to mention carbon monoxide will soon be filling this room and I've a bomb set to go boom too if you somehow manage to escape this room."**

"WHAT!? AARRGGHH!" Mercury yelled before yelping in pain due to the injuries.

"W-Who are you? What do you want from us?" Emerald asked.

" **Oh you already know who I am since we've met before Miss Sustrai while you were still a thief before being Cinder Fall's underling. You only escaped me because I felt like it and Mr. Black, you're just as pathetic as your father before I executed him. He died like the pathetic dog he was."** The sound of a door opening followed. **"As for what I want from you two...nothing. I want you to die. Have a nice dirt nap you two."** With that the door closed just as the two assassins realized who had put them in this predicament.

"REVENANT!"

 **...**

Ozpin looked out the window, overlooking Beacon's courtyard, and giving a grand view of the bay, between Beacon and the City of Vale. It had been at least two weeks since the incident at the docks and the last sighting of the Revenant. Now, he wasn't obsessed or anything like that. He was just curious in what and who the man was.

Who trained him, what are his motives, and why does he do what he does?

"Whenever I see you with that expression," A gruff voice said, with a slight tinge of drunkenness, "It means that you're thinking about something really hard. And whatever it is you're thinking, it's either very good, or it's very bad."

"If my guess is right it'll most likely be the latter." A cheerful female voice added. "Keep it up and you'll get grey hair faster old man!"

Ozpin sighed at that and looked behind him to see none other than Qrow Branwen and Summer Rose. Members of Team STRQ at Beacon, and two of the best Hunters he trained. Both hadn't changed much, sans in the case of Qrow, the light stubble on his face, and the graying black hair. Summer only seemed more mature than before.

"Good of you to come, Qrow, Summer." Ozpin said, "I wouldn't have called you both here if it wasn't important."

"Well you called us here for something important and so here we are." Summer said.

Qrow shrugged as he brought out a flask. "This wouldn't happened to be about a certain vigilante named Revenant who's been giving criminal elements, including the White Fang a REALLY hard time not to mention making Grimm scarce in Vale?" He asked, making Summer stiffen and the Headmaster blink, before sighing.

"Nothing gets pass you Qrow," Ozpin said, "Yes, it concerns The Revenant. You know the Councils of all the kingdoms want to apprehend him due to his actions in dealing with the Criminal Underworld?"

"And why would they want to do that? Revy's been on the side of the good guys right?" Summer asked.

"Summer, those political idiots are mostly doing it out of their pride being hurt." Qrow grumbled out, "If anything they should give him a medal, instead of slapping cuffs on him."

Ozpin nodded whimsically at that, "True, but unfortunately, they're the ones who make the rules."

"He's been keeping Remnant safe! Saved the lives of many too." Summer said in anger.

"Like yours for example." Ozpin said, "Which is why I called you here Summer. Do you know anything about Revenant?"

"Not much." Summer said while tapping her chin, "However I do remember a few things about him from that time he rescued me."

"Like what?" Qrow asked.

"He said **"Glad I was in the area, got to stick it to that bitch queen by killing this lunatic. We special ones should look out for each other."**." Summer recalled, "And also while I didn't see his face I did see his eyes and they were silver like mine and Ruby's."

That got Ozpin and Qrow blinking in disbelief.

"Hold up. You said he had silver eyes?" Qrow asked.

"Yes."

"Well that narrows down the list about his identity." Ozpin said, "There's also the way he fights which is similar to someone you both know." He pressed a button and a monitor appeared and started playing the fight at the docks. Qrow and Summer saw the Revenant in action and were surprised at the vigilante's skill with a blade. Almost like their former teammate.

"Wow! Revy fights like Raven!" Summer said with stars in her eyes, "Look at that weapon of his too! Do you think she trained him?"

"I doubt it. Raven never mentioned anything about having an apprentice or training anyone." Qrow said, "As for his swordsmanship it's in no way similar to Raven's. It's more violent than hers. Unless she trained the kid in secret and he decided to go his own way."

Suddenly a red portal materialized in the office and out came the one person Qrow mentioned...Raven Branwen. Spotting Summer and Qrow she just sighed and looked at Ozpin before removing her mask.

"Had a feeling you'd need me for something important which is why I'm here." Raven said.

"Hey Raven! Been a while hasn't it?" Summer greeted.

A small smirk came on the Qrow's sister's face. "It has indeed. How are you doing Summer?"

"All good! Hey since you're here we're wondering if you know something about Revy."

"Revy?"

"She means Revenant, our vigilante." Qrow clarified.

Raven's expression became blank. "What about him?"

"We were wondering if you had any relevant information about him." Ozpin said.

"Like the fact that he has silver eyes like Summer here, is a creature that is called a revenant and was once a part of my group before we had a...conflict of interests which nearly resulted in us killing each other." Raven stated.

"And what was that conflict of interest?" Ozpin asked.

Raven growled, "He didn't like how I did things and so he decided to leave...violently. Lost a number of people too in the process."

"And why did you recruit him in the first place?" Ozpin asked.

"He was strong." Raven said bluntly, "Strong enough to kill a Goliath by himself, with just a sharpened stick and the environment around him." All she got was incredulous looks sent her way. "What? It's the truth."

"You're saying that the kid...killed a freaking Goliath...by himself? And with just a stick and the environment? That's insane even for you sis!" Qrow said.

"Believe whatever you want! But it happened and I'd say it's due to his semblance." Raven said, "It gives him an upper hand against the Grimm no matter how powerful they are. At least that what I think due to me feeling his strength increase when he fought the Goliath."

"I see. That's interesting." Ozpin said.

"If you're planning on apprehending him then you'd better be ready for a fight." Raven warned already having an idea of what her former headmaster has in mind, "The man's determined to complete his self-imposed mission in Remnant and would stop at nothing to do so."

"I know which is why I'm thinking of recruiting him instead. That way it'll keep him safe from the White Fang and other criminals that want him dead and from being arrested and prosecuted by the police or in worse case killed by Atlas Military." Ozpin said.

"Hmph! It'll take more than those to do that. Not even the false Fall Maiden stands a chance in hell against him." Raven said, "To him they are all dogs and in his words: **"A dog cannot kill me. It takes a monster to kill another monster and the only monster that can kill me is the bitch queen and she'll need luck to do so unlike the first time."** Which explains where his name Revenant came from and why he'd been asking me for everything about Salem."

"Revenant: A being that returns from the dead to exact vengeance on the one who wronged them." Summer said before widening her eyes, "Meaning that Revy had been killed by _**her**_ once and is back from the dead looking for revenge."

"And from what I've heard about revenants they will not stop until they achieve their objectives." Ozpin said.

"So our vigilante is an undead who will stop at nothing to get payback on Salem." Qrow said, "Just great."

"The only thing off is that revenants only seek out their hated enemy and ignore everything else unless obstructed. Yet Revenant has been going after Grimm, criminals, White Fang and Salem's followers." Ozpin stated, "This means that he's still coherent enough to think for himself and knows what he's doing. Which is why recruiting him will be a good idea."

Raven scoffed at that. "I've already told you, you're wasting your time old man. Revenant isn't going to ally himself with you." She then put on her mask and left the office via her portal.

"Same old Raven." Summer said.

"So what do you have in mind for Revenant, Oz?" Qrow asked.

 **...**

Inside her hideout Cinder was livid. Reason being Mercury and Emerald hadn't returned from their mission to eliminate the traitor Tukson. With their skills they should have been done already. Oh she was so going to let them have it when they have returned. Speak of the devil they are here!

"About time you two returned! Where the-okay what happened to you two?" Cinder demanded before changing her tone after seeing her two subordinates looking like they went through hell. Their clothing torn up and with blood all over and Mercury missing his legs.

"Revenant happened Mistress." Emerald responded.

"Explain." Cinder demanded.

Emerald explained what happened. How they'd been jumped when they arrived at Tukson Book Trade and then woke up to find themselves on the floor of a death trap of a room with some of their bones broken and in Mercury's case his prosthetic legs destroyed, Revenant telling them that all he wanted was them dead and the other traps he had in store in case they somehow escaped the first one and finally their miraculous escape from the death trap altogether. Needless to say Cinder wasn't happy one bit as not only did her subordinates fail their mission and their target is long gone, they were also nearly killed by the one person who'd been a bane to her mistress. Something had to be done and soon or else her plans will fail epically.

 **...**

Brandon smirked after he heard something interesting on his scroll while inside a Bullhead on the way to Beacon Academy.

As for why well 'officially' he was coming to Beacon due to the Vale Festival being held in Vale and as himself he wanted to settle his rivalry with the "Invincible Girl" Pyrrha Nikos.

Unofficially, he was there to crash the party and screw somebody over big time and further give them grief.

Soon the loudspeakers of the aircraft went off announcing the arrival at Beacon Academy. Brandon stretched and sat up with a satisfied grin. _'To think that I'd show up here.'_ He thought as he picked up his duffel bag and put his weapon Vanquish, a plasma rifle/sword combo on his side like a samurai of old.

Then the Bullhead door opened and he walked out only to be met by...what do you know? Ozpin and Glynda. Oh this is going to be so fun...

"Welcome to Beacon Mr. Rave. Glad you could accept my invitation to come to the academy." Ozpin greeted as the two time Mistral Tournament champion approached.

"Glad to here." Brandon replied flatly.

Glynda not liking his tone reprimanded him, "You're in the presence of Beacon's headmaster. Show some respect."

"Sorry but this is how I am and have been since I was young so deal with it." Brandon replied. The woman was already pissing him off more than that fucker Jacques Schnee and his shitty son he put in the hospital.

"Calm down Glynda. Mr. Rave is a straight forward person so his tone is not a surprise." Ozpin said to his assistant making her back off a little. "But my assistant has a point, a change of attitude would do wonders for you Mr. Rave." He said to Brandon.

"Headmaster Ozpin, I'm here because I was invited, not because I want to make friends so I'll remain how I am." Brandon deadpanned.

Ozpin halted Glynda from retorting and said, "That is noted. Anyways I'll have Glynda escort you to the guest quarters. Glynda please and do keep your opinions to yourselves while you're at it."

"Yes Ozpin. Mr. Rave please follow me." Glynda said as she motioned for Brandon to follow her, which he did.

 **...**

' _Bitch. She needs to learn to live it up once in a while.'_ Brandon muttered as he entered his room at the guest quarters. Putting his duffel bag down and his weapon was by the bed as he'd declined putting his weapon in a locker. Personal reasons and all. He quickly set up a hidden surveillance system in the room and checked his scroll to see that it was working properly before picking up his weapon and leaving the room to begin looking around the school.

While he was at it he put on a pair of headphones over his ears and played some music from his music player, keeping it enough to still focus on the surroundings.

Soon he was at the student dormitory and moving down the corridors. Suddenly the door to a room opened and someone came out of it causing Brandon to draw his sword out and point at whoever was there. A gasp got his attention and he focus his gaze on the person to see a familiar face.

"Pyrrha Nikos. To think that we'd meet here once again." Brandon said before sheathing his weapon.

"B-Brandon Rave." The red-haired huntress in training said, "What a surprise indeed. What brings you to Beacon?"

"Vytal Festival and maybe settling our rivalry." Brandon replied, "While this is late congrats on being accepted to Beacon Academy."

"Thanks...I guess." Pyrrha said.

"Hey Pyrrha. Who are you talking to?" A male voice asks before Jaune joins the two outside the room followed by Ren and Nora.

"Jaune. This is Brandon Rave, an old rival back in Mistral and Brandon this is Jaune, my teammate and leader of JNPR. Those are Ren and Nora." Pyrrha said.

"Brandon Rave. You mean the two time Mistral tournament winner? The only one to beat you?" Ren asked.

"The one and only." Brandon replied. "Someone had to beat the 'Invincible Girl' eventually and I'm glad I did it. Twice."

"Wow! That means you're strong right?!" Nora said excitedly getting too close for Brandon's liking.

"Yes it does." He replied flatly as he gently moved her out of his personal space. "Anyways see you all later." With that Brandon walked away and left JNPR behind.

When Brandon had turned a corner Jaune said, "Is it me or does Brandon have an intimidating presence?"

"I think it's you as he feels more calm and blunt." Ren remarked.

"What a sourpuss." Nora said.

"Well that's how Brandon's been since I met him in the last two Mistral Tournaments." Pyrrha stated, "I haven't seen him smile ever."

"Seriously?!" Jaune asked.

"Yes." Pyrrha confirmed, "And that scares me a lot."

"In other words he's an emo." Nora deadpanned.

"I HEARD THAT!" Brandon yelled causing JNPR to jump.

"On second thought he's scary!" Nora said.

Ren just face palmed. "Really Nora? Really?!"

* * *

 **Chapter 4 End.**

 **Revenant reveals himself to PUMA aka Tukson and saves him from his would be killers.**

 **Emerald and Mercury barely survive Revenant's death trap and Cinder's getting more angst.**

 **Ozpin is still thinking he can recruit Revenant even with Raven's warning.**

 **Finally Brandon arrives in Beacon and meets his rival Pyrrha and her teammates.**

 **Things are soon getting to a head and a nasty surprise is incoming.**

 **Leave a review. Would be much appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Revenant**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or The Punisher.**

 **Chapter V**

* * *

Meeting Pyrrha again was a somewhat...refreshing experience but at the same time not pleasant. Their first meeting at the 3rd Mistral Tournament years ago was incredibly awkward. Brandon was with his game face on ready to win the tournament and deal with his boredom, Pyrrha however was trying to strike up a conversation with him but only got a few single word replies. After defeating her in the finals Brandon's popularity skyrocketed for defeating the 'Invincible Girl' and he had to lay low for a good while as he didn't want the popularity at all.

It was their second meeting that really brought a wedge between them. Both once again met in the finals with Pyrrha more determined than ever to beat him and Brandon was once again bored and this time was eager to answer her challenge. After a hotly contested match Brandon won again and became the Two-time Mistral champion. Then Pyrrha's mother impressed by his strength and his serious demeanor had invited him to join them at dinner and then tried to put her daughter and the young revenant in an arranged marriage which only pissed Brandon off immensely and he instantly left the scene in disgust. Of course that stunt only served to give him infamy in addition to his already huge popularity.

Now seeing Pyrrha again and with her new team, he could tell that she was surprised to see him again but also wasn't mad about his actions back then. But that didn't calm him as there's a good chance that Pyrrha will inform her mother about the encounter and she'll be gunning for him.

After five minutes of walking he felt three familiar Auras entered his sensory range and a mischievous smirk crossed his lips. _'What do you know? The bitch is here? Ahead of schedule too.'_

Brandon continued at a faster pace. Emerald turned the corner and her eyes widened as she nearly bumped into the male brunette. "Woah!"

Brandon quickly sidestepped out of her path before stepping the other way to avoid Mercury and finally spun the other way to avoid Cinder. "Sorry about that, just in a hurry to finish my sightseeing before the curfew."

"No problem. We should have been more careful." Cinder said huskily, "By the way do you know where the guest dormitories are? I can tell that you're not from around here."

"You're right. I'm a guest here like you three are and the guest dormitories are the other way so you're going the wrong way." Brandon pointed out.

"Are you competing in the festival?" Mercury asked.

"No. I'm just here to watch. Besides if I competed then it'll be unfair to the hunter and huntresses in training since I'll just run right through all of them." Brandon stated before taking out his scroll feigning annoyance at being called. "Anyways I have to take this, please excuse me!"

With that Brandon left the trio and continued until he was out of range and opened his device and began to listen in on them through the bugs he'd planted on them already especially the recent one on Cinder.

' _Hmph! What an arrogant douche!'_

 _'Well he dodged all of us, so he knew what he's doing. I was kind of impressed he could react that quickly.'_

 _'Shut up Mercury.'_

 _'I don't know why but something tells me we should avoid him.'_

 _'Huh? So he's strong?'_

 _'Yes, he's strong and dangerous. Do not provoke him at all.'_

 _'Yes ma'am.'_

Brandon de-activated the transmission, obviously he wasn't expecting a whole lot more than them discussing him running into them but at least he confirmed that the bug was still functional. _'Whatever. Their deaths are nigh.'_ He then moved on to another file which contained plans of Beacon Academy, the location of the White Fang recruitment rally that's to occur tomorrow night, the hidden underground railroad and the CCTS Tower. _'There's still one thing to do.'_

 **...**

The elevator to the hidden basement opened and out walked Revenant who made his way down the huge silent corridor. Soon he arrived in a room where there was a pod which contained a familiar person who was in an almost similar state as him. He then began approaching the pod.

" **Hey Amber. How long has it been? A long time hasn't it? Yeah pretty much."** Revenant began, **"Funny that you're in a similar state as me...dead but also alive at the same time...Who ever thought it'll happen to you too. Though it sucks being both living and dead, take it from yours truly."**

Leaning against the pod Revenant smirked behind his Grimm mask and continued, **"I can still remember the day we met. It was quite the experience."**

 **...**

 _"Hey are you ok?" A voice asked as a pale skinned youth with black hair that shadowed his face opened his silver eyes and came face to face with a brown haired brown eyed tan woman._

 _ **"Yes."**_ _A younger Revenant answered, sitting up before looking at the woman._

 _"I'm Amber what's your name?" asked the now identified Amber._

 _ **"That's none of your business."**_ _Revenant answered politely._

 _"Uh ok, can you tell me what you are doing out here all on your own?" Amber asked looking at the brunette._

 _ **"That is also none of your business."**_ _Revenant said before grabbing his newly acquired Grimm mask from a Grimm he'd killed some hours ago unknowingly getting a raised eyebrow from Amber._

 _"Are you a member of the White Fang?" Amber questioned while holding her staff at the ready to attack him as he put his mask on._

" _ **How about you put your weapon away before you end up hurting yourself?"**_ _Revenant deadpanned startling Amber,_ _ **"Plus why would I ally myself with those racist fucktards?!"**_

 _"That's a colorful way to say no...Either way let's get you out of here it's not safe here." Amber said, stepping up to him._

" _ **I can help myself..."**_ _Revenant began as Amber reached out to help him up however as soon as she touched him her mind was flooded with memories not her own she and the youth both fell back clutching their heads._

 _"Oh Oum..." Amber said in terror, wincing as she and Revenant rose to their feet. She couldn't believe what she saw when she used her power on him. The damnation he'd been subjected to and the fact that he hadn't gone insane yet was an even bigger mystery._

" _ **Didn't your parents ever tell you to not go digging into people's personal lives Fall Maiden?"**_ _Revenant remarked._

 _Now Amber was on edge. "H-How do you know?!"_

" _ **Already met your sisters the Winter, Spring and Summer Maidens so I recognize your Aura easily."**_ _Revenant replied as he checked his weapons Retribution as Amber was even more surprised._

" _You met the others?!"_

" _ **Yeah. Though unlike Spring and Summer who wanted me dead after seeing what I am you and Winter have been less hostile, at least you been haven't so far."**_

 _Amber became saddened when she heard that. "If only they knew the truth they'd not have attacked you."_

 _Revenant growled,_ _ **"I do not want your pity Amber. Hell I don't care for it."**_ _Revenant said before holstering his weapons and putting his hood over his head,_ _ **"Just stay out of my way and we'll have no issues."**_

" _Sorry but I can't let you do that. You'll only become corrupted by the very darkness in you." Amber said as she blocked his path with her staff out._

" _ **Like I need this crap."**_ _Revenant said as he drew out Retribution and aimed them at her._

 _ **...**_

" **We fought then and attracted a lot of Grimm with our fight before we both had to wreck them too. Good times."** Revenant said before turning serious, **"Anyways I know who put you in this state and said bitch is in Beacon, most likely to finish what she started. Unfortunately for her she's going to die and I'll make sure of it while hurting her bitch queen Salem too at the same time. Another effect of my semblance."** He touched the pod and looked at the unconscious Amber's face, **"So consider us even when you return to normal."**

With that he turned around and left the room and soon returned back to the surface.

 **...**

 **Night time in the docking district, the next day**

A White Fang guardstood on watch on the rooftop as he saw potential recruits entering the warehouse for the recruitment rally. So far things were going well and he couldn't wait for the group's big move during the Vytal Festival. Those were his last thoughts as a pair of hands grabbed his head and his neck was snapped and was now on the ground with a blade embedded into his body.

Revenant reappeared in his exosuit as he made sure that the terrorist scum was dead before moving over to push his foot forward and dump the dead faunus into the canal and let it float out into the sea. It would be weeks, possibly even a month before someone finds a body… unless the sharks feed on it. No skin off his nose either way. Flicking the blood off his Retribution blade, he switched it back to gun form and holstered it before vanishing again.

A masked Blake and Sun were inside the very same warehouse along with several other potential recruits as the rally began. Revenant too was inside laying low in the shadows looking for his chance to crash the party.

"Thank you all for coming!" A White Fang officer that wore a different kind of outfit as opposed to the regular uniform they wore addressed the crowd. "For those of you who are joining us for the first time, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours. I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long."

At that moment, Roman Torchwick entered the scene with a girl of pink hair on one side with brown on the other. But to no one's surprise his entrance was met with boos and jeers, some of them crying out for blood as he was a human in a White Fang meeting.

"Thank you, thank you!" Roman said with smugness in his tone. "Please, hold the applause."

"What's a human doing here!?" A female Faunus demanded.

' _ **That I'd also like to know. Not that it'll matter at the end.'**_ Revenant thought.

"I'm glad you asked, dearie." The orange-haired man replied. "Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans are the WORST." Those very words silenced the crowd as he pointed to himself. "Case in point. So I understand why you would love to see us locked away, or better yet… killed."

"Is he going somewhere with this?" Sun whispered to Blake but she stayed silent.

"But before the claws come out I would like to mention the fact that you and I ALL have a common enemy." Roman paced around and looked at the crowd. "The ones in control…"

"YEAH!" One White Fang member cried out.

"The people pulling the strings…"

"THAT'S RIGHT!"

Revenant rolled his eyes. _ **'Motherfucker knows how to appeal to the crowd.'**_

"The dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms." He raised his hand and then counted with his fingers while mentioning the ones the White Fang hates. "Government, military, even the schools… they're all to blame for your lot in life!" That was when the crowd started cheering as to them, his words spoke so much truth. "And they're all pests that need to be dealt with. Fortunately I'm the best exterminator around. No offense to any rodents in the room." Snapping his fingers, he lowered he drape that covered a large object in the room, revealing a large prototype Atlesean Paladin-290.

The entire crowd cheered that they were receiving this much firepower. The entire mech was massive and well-armed as it had not only arm mounted automatic cannons, but shoulder and back mounted missile launchers and laser sensors.

 **"That's a lot of heat."** Revenant muttered.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here…" Roman tapped the Paladin's leg. "…is Atlas' newest line of defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, hit the shelves. Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the south east. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine. But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in…" Roman grinned at each every single one of them. "This is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?"

He was answered by even more cheers. The Faunus in the room were ready for war.

" **Hey I've got a question. Did anyone order a massacre?"**

"Eh?!"

Blake just managed to catch a glimpse and her eyes widened in terror at the sight of Revenant wielding a large heavy machine gun before grabbing Sun and dropping to the floor. What followed next was horrifying as she heard the screams of her kin as they were being gunned down mercilessly by the vigilante along with said vigilante's maniacal laughter.

Roman and the White Fang lieutenant along with a few grunts had taken cover behind the Paladins but the rest weren't as lucky as they were gunned down too.

After five minutes of bullets flying a click was heard as the massacre ended and Revenant clicked his tongue in annoyance and tossed away the weapon. He then drew out one half of Retribution in gun form in one hand and Penance in his other hand also in blade form began moving over the bodies and making sure they were dead until he saw Roman pop his head from behind the Paladin before making him duck again after shooting at him.

Revenant chuckled as he looked at the criminal's direction, **"First a thief, then an arms dealer. What's next? Bone collector?"**

"Bloody hell!" Roman gawked in panic, "Did you have to kill everyone?!"

" **Not everyone."** Revenant deadpanned as he motioned to Blake and Sun who were getting up and looking around in horror.

"Holy shit! You killed everyone!" Sun gawked.

" **Are you a retard?! You and Blake are alive."** Revenant deadpanned again. **"Unless you want that to join your kin?"**

"NO! We're good! We're good!" Sun said while getting a glare from Blake.

"MEN!" The White Fang lieutenant barked at the remaining grunts, causing them to raise their weapons and point them at the three. He then glared at Blake and Sun who were now with their weapons drawn. "Traitors to our cause! I will have your heads for this!" Suddenly shots were fired and the grunts were no longer alive with holes in their heads.

 **"I think you have bigger problems."** Revenant said with one Retribution smoking. **"As for you two I recommend you get out of here."** He directed at Blake and Sun.

"But-"

 **"Get out of here!"**

Blake understood why. She did not have the stomach to kill her own kin, especially those she used to be with. She grew up in the White Fang, there was no way she would be able to slay her own kin. And the death of so many of her kin at the vigilante's hands tonight was too much. So with a heavy heart she left with Sun to join up with her team.

Torchwick meanwhile had wasted no time starting up the Paladin and got the hell out of there.

" **You're not getting away this time!"** Revenant yelled and tried to go after him, however he was stopped by the White Fang lieutenant who blocked his path. **"Tch."** The vigilante spat.

"You will pay for what you've done, filthy human!" The faunus officer said in anger. "I, Lieutenant of the White Fang, will deliver your head to Adam!"

" **So the stupid bull promoted you to replace his last one I killed."** Revenant remarked as he holstered Retribution and held Penance in both hands. **"I'll just have to kill you and leave your corpse for him."**

That only served to anger the man even more but Revenant didn't give a damn. The Lieutenant roared and attacked multiple times but grew even more frustrated as Revenant parried the easily telegraphed strikes. After blocking again Revenant leaped away from his opponent and sheathed his weapon.

" **This is pointless. I have a criminal to kill. You're just a waste of time."** Revenant said.

"Don't you dare underestimate me filthy human!" The White Fang officer roared as he charged at the vigilante. Suddenly there's a flash and a line appeared across the faunus' face followed by his body splitting in two bloody halves, shock clearly on his face and unable to even scream.

" **Who told you I was human...Fool!"** Revenant remarked as he sheathed Penance, **"Now to get Torchwick before the others do. No doubt they will try to incapacitate him, which is a waste of time as only a permanent solution will do."**

With that the vigilante made his way out, leaving behind a pile of bodies. He saw the trail left by Roman and saw a still functioning motorbike which he wasted no time hotwiring and speeding off into the darkness. He still has a mech to destroy and a criminal to execute.

 **...**

The scene that Revenant came upon was annoying to say the least as he saw team RWBY combating the Paladin that Torchwick was piloting. While impressive the mech's superior firepower made the fight complicated for the young huntresses in training and at that rate the situation could get even worse considering the earlier collateral damage. Not to mention Revenant wasn't going to let the criminal escape a third time.

Enough is enough!

Suddenly a pillar of dark energy erupted around him as he roared which got everyone's attention as they watched the light show. Suddenly the vigilante leaped high up from the pillar and landed in a crouch between the huntresses and the mech.

Revenant rose to his feet surrounded by a dark Aura and his left arm now a black ethereal monstrosity was out on display while he drew out Penance.

Seeing who'd landed on the scene Roman glared hatefully at the one source of all his problems. Revenant.

"Woah…" Ruby whispered at the sight of the monstrous looking arm of Revenant. "Revy has a cool semblance!"

Weiss however had a different opinion. "You call that monstrosity cool?! Ruby, are you insane?!"

"Whatever it is Roman's going be on the receiving end of it." Blake said. "And it's not going be pretty."

"Um should we feel sorry for Torchwick?" Yang asked.

Revenant ignored the girls' conversation to look at his prey. **"I've grown tired of this game of cat and mouse Torchwick."**

"And I for one agree!"Torchwick shouted ignoring the urge to freak out at the sight of Revenant's arm.

" **Good to know!"** Revenant said. **"Someone's finally going to die tonight!"**

"Oh I agree with you there! However it's not going to be me!" Torchwick countered.

" **Already been dead and it sucked."** Revenant responded casually,while ignoring the gasps from Ruby behind him.

"Just die already!" Torchwick roared as he pulled the triggers and fired a volley of missiles from the mech's back mounted launchers.

But none of them even reached their target as they were easily caught out of midair by the ethereal arm and crushed. The resulting explosion doing nothing to it apart from creating a smokescreen.

He went ahead through the smoke and sliced off the Paladin's left arm with Penance, causing Roman to jump back and get some distance from him. But that didn't work as the shadow arm caught the other arm and ripped it off. All Roman could see inside the cockpit was red lights as his unit's armor was now compromised beyond repair. Before he could say anything the ethereal arm grabbed the mech he was in, crushing it and then slammed it into the ground multiple times before Revenant leaped up and slammed it once more and creating a huge crater. Team RWBY looked on in awe at the ease at which Revenant beat up the Paladin while terrified of the brutality of it all.

Roman was panicking as he was trapped inside the Paladin as the ejection system had been compromised and he was getting crushed inside it. Revenant however just looked on coldly before putting away Penance and drew out a new weapon, a black shotgun with silver plating around it. The vigilante then stood over the heavily damaged mech with his weapon in one hand and aiming it point blank.

"H-Hey! W-We can talk about this!" Roman said in panic.

Revenant however looked at him but then the criminal noticed his demeanor change which didn't look good one bit.

" **Sure. Here's my opening statement!"** Revenant said and fired an Aura powered shot, denting the Paladin greatly. He then fired six more shots further denting it and caving the armor in.

"Oh dear Oum…" Yang whispered in horror as Ruby averted her eyes from the brutality.

Weiss and Blake were frozen in horror at such sadistic and brutal action by the vigilante.

Sure they all knew that Torchwick was criminal scum but even they didn't wish him to go through such brutality.

When Revenant was done he aimed the shotgun at the cockpit where Roman's head was as the criminal had a pained look on his face as he struggled to breath.

"P-Please...N-No more...J-Just l-let me out..."

" **Gladly."**

Just as Revenant was about to finish him off a voice was heard from a distance.

"STOP!" Glynda Goodwitch's voice boomed in as she disembarked a Bullhead along with two police officers. "Put away that gun, and step away from him now!"

Revenant glared at Glynda in annoyance. Who's this bitch to order him around?! **"And why the hell should I listen to you?! In case you've forgotten this man's a criminal who deserves to die."**

"And you're not a criminal yourself?!" Glynda retorted, "Who gave you permission to do be judge, jury and executioner?"

" **I'm the one who does what you hunters and huntresses don't have the guts to do which is execute criminals."** Revenant asked.

"There's a justice system for that."

" **One that's too slow to act and full of corrupt, prideful and incompetent pieces of shit? Yeah, that doesn't have my vote of confidence. You all are a temporary solution while I'm the permanent one."**

However an unexpected voice came joined in. "Revy no!" Ruby begged rushing forward.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted.

Revenant was surprised at the young girl's action. **"Ruby?"** The girl approached him and looked at his masked face.

"I know that you're better than this Revy!" Ruby begged, "Sure Torchwick's a criminal but it doesn't mean that you have to kill him too. Besides look he's suffered enough. No need to hurt him anymore."

Revenant looked on sadly behind his mask at the young huntress. **"Ruby Rose...I wish I had your innocence."**

 **BANG!**

The shotgun went off destroying the cockpit and splattering blood and glass all over.

"NOOOO!" Ruby yelled.

" **Unfortunately Ruby, the world isn't so black and white and I hope you realize that before it's too late."** Revenant said, holstering the shotgun and walking away.

The police officers and Glynda snapped out of their shock with the officers drawing their guns at Revenant and Glynda yelling at him. "Hold it right there Revenant! You're under arrest for murder!" She tries to use her semblance on him but she misses as the vigilante blurs away from the area.

Yang, Weiss and Blake went to comfort the distraught and now emotionally scarred Ruby while Glynda cursed in frustration at being unable to stop Revenant from killing Roman Torchwick. Now the situation's about to get worse...or better based on perspective.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 End.**

 **This is only the start. More are incoming. Brace yourselves.**

 **Drop a review if you want. Will be much appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Revenant**

 **AN: Revenant and Brandon are two personas of the same character. One that can interact with the locals and the dark one that does what has to be done. Unlike Frank Castle who was The Punisher all the time in the comics.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or The Punisher.**

 **Chapter VI**

* * *

Roman Torchwick's death spread like wildfire through Vale as many were shocked at the criminal's brutal demise and at the hands of the ruthless vigilante The Revenant. This action got the vigilante a lot of favor among the citizens of Vale who could now rest easy knowing that the notorious Dust thief and arms dealer is now a corpse, many glad that The Revenant got rid of him. Heck some cops and huntsmen were glad that they don't have to deal with the rouge huntsman ever again. There was also the massacre of White Fang members and potential recruits by the vigilante also but not many were surprised by that piece of news as they'd gotten used to it, not to mention the White Fang has attracted numerous enemies from all over Remnant. However there were still those who didn't approve of Revenant's execution of the notorious criminal such as some cops and huntsmen and the Vale Council of course who didn't like the vigilante playing judge, jury and executioner and making them look bad.

 **...**

"GRRAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!"

 **SMASH!**

And then there's people like Adam Taurus who's had his men and potential recruits killed by the vigilante and he was outright livid.

"REVENANT!" He roared in utter anger that a human had butchered more than a hundred men, one of them being another lieutenant.

Letting his anger subside, he took a deep breath and straightened his hair. There was one silver lining he could at least enjoy as Revenant getting rid of Torchwick meant one less human for him to deal with. He needed to remain calm if he is to handle this properly.

Suddenly his scroll chimed with a new message. When he checked it his eyes widened and rage took over him again.

" _I'd like to send you my condolences for the loss of your men and potential recruits last night. HA! Psyche! I'm the one who killed them all in the first place and it was so much fun! Don't worry bull, you'll be joining them soon so look forward to it."_

At the end of the message was a troll face to rub extra salt to the wound.

And Taurus once again went ballistic.

 **...**

Taurus wasn't the only one who's having it bad. Cinder Fall was just as livid as the White Fang leader.

Her plans for Vale had been falling apart ever since Revenant's meddling and now it had been crippled badly by Torchwick's death. After Neo who'd seen the vigilante execute her employer in cold blood told the false Fall Maiden about his brutal demise found her plans to be in even more disarray. She would have sent her subordinates to eliminate him but the fact that he's masked and has been able to cover his tracks well for years to avoid the law and other unsavory individuals had made that difficult. Not to mention the vigilante had nearly killed said subordinates when he ambushed them and put them in a death trap which they barely escaped alive from.

However, Cinder still had backup plans and was able to adapt them to help salvage the situation. Still her overall plan was still in danger of falling apart and unless she gets rid of the vigilante then she's shit out of luck.

 **...**

Summer wasn't in a good mood at all. Once again Revenant had struck and this time he'd taken out the notorious criminal Roman Torchwick. Something that Glynda wasn't too happy about as she'd failed to stop the vigilante from getting his prey and escape her, not to mention the Vale Council who'd upped his wanted status to the top. Ozpin wasn't exactly too giddy about it either but at least he somewhat saw the silver lining to it.

Roman's brutal execution at the hands of 'Revy' had scarred her daughter Ruby Rose and also messed with her perception of the vigilante. She'd seen him as one of the good guys who was fighting the criminals and Grimm and making the world safe.

However that changed when Ruby and her team saw 'Revy' brutally beat down Torchwick while he was inside the Paladin mech with his semblance and further caved the cockpit in with his shotgun. She'd begged the vigilante to stop, tried to convince him that he was better than that. Ruby thought she'd succeeded but that proved not to be as he brutally executed Torchwick with a point blank shot to the face right before her eyes.

But what scared her daughter was the uncaring silver eyes she'd barely managed to see behind his Grimm mask when he talked to her. The eyes of a killer who's thrown away any form of humanity in him just to do what he does. If only she knew how right she was. She and Yang along the rest of her daughters' team and their friends had tried to comfort the girl ever since then. It was a slow process though as the image of the man she'd seen as a hero had been shattered.

Summer felt her scroll vibrate making her check it. The message she saw made her eyes widen.

'Meet me at the address listed alone. Make sure no one knows either.'

She'd recognized the address and wasted no time making her way there.

 **...**

Brandon was waiting for someone at Casegiolone restaurant. He was going to do something he'd never wanted to do since he came back from that fateful day he still couldn't remember. He just hoped that it would turn out well.

Soon he heard the sound of someone talking about a table upstairs and he looked down from his table upstairs to see that it was the one he was expecting: a reddish black haired woman with silver eyes wearing white cloak that covers her attire that is comprised of a red gothic like dress which she like to call a 'Combat Skirt' along with a necklace that has a white rose embedded in it and wearing shin length boots including a long-sleeved jacket that covers most of her figure.

Summer arrived at the Casegiolone restaurant, a place that brought back some happy memories. This was her cousin's favorite restaurant when he was alive and it was also where they first met when they were kids when their parents introduced them to each other. That also brought back the sad reality of Frank and his family being dead.

As she looked around a waitress approached her and asked, "Are you Summer Rose?"

"Um yes?" Summer replied in confusion.

"Your table is upstairs. Your companion is already there waiting for you."

' _Must be the one who sent the message.'_ Summer thought as she was led upstairs to the upper floor and a table at the end that had a youth sitting there quietly. He had black hair, very pale skin and had black sunglasses over his eyes and was wearing a grey shirt, black jeans and black and white shoes. Leaning on his chair was a futuristic looking sheath with a sword in it.

After the waitress excused herself Summer approached the chair opposite the youth and sat down while keeping her eyes on him.

"I'm here. What do you want?" She demanded.

"Someone's being rude and here I thought we'd have a chat while we eat." Brandon remarked, "Why don't you order something to eat? I hear the fillet mignon is something to die for."

"I've already eaten so I'm good." Summer said as the waitress returned to take her order, "However, a drink will be great." She then ordered wine.

"Suit yourself." Brandon said as the waitress left to get the wine.

For a while there was silence while Brandon ate his food and Summer waited while occasionally drinking wine from her glass. After five minutes he was done and then ordered desert.

"Alright let's talk." Brandon said as he became serious.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Summer asked.

"I'm getting to that so quit being rude Aunty Summer." Brandon remarked which made Summer freeze on the spot.

"Sorry but you're no relative of mine." She replied.

"Aww...I'm hurt that you'd forget your only nephew." Brandon remarked as he removed his shades exposing his silver eyes, "Not surprising since the last time you saw me...I was six feet under...no scratch that, I saved you from that lunatic scorpion Faunus that tried to kill you."

Now Summer's eyes were wet and wide in disbelief. In front of her was her supposed dead nephew Frank David Jr. Castle, her dead cousin's only son. While her mind was trying to deny it her heart told her otherwise that it was so. David was the only one in Frank's family that was born with the silver eyes like her and Ruby.

' _Junior's alive...oh Oum! Junior's Alive!'_ Summer thought in happiness and shock as tears came in her eyes. She was brought out of it when Brandon or David snapped his fingers in front of her.

"Please stop the waterworks. You're a grown woman Aunty." Brandon said.

Before Summer could say anything he interrupted her, "I know that you have a lot of questions, I just can't answer some of them here. We could do that in private. Oh by the way I'm Brandon Rave now."

"So you're the two time winner of the Mistral Tournament?" Summer asked. "Why that name?"

"Not here Aunty. I'd rather not say why here." Brandon said.

Summer wiped the tears from her eyes, "What about Beacon? Won't that be better?" She suggested.

Brandon gave her a deadpanned expression. "Really? Beacon of all places?! No thank you and I'll tell you why later." He remarked. "Shall we?"

 **Brandon's Place...**

"Sorry if my place ain't so extravagant but I prefer the modest and low profile home over a mansion that easily advertises my presence." Brandon said as he sat on a chair in the living room after placing a can of soda in front of him and his aunt. Summer took the couch as she looked around the modest home of her nephew.

"Trying to hit on me? You know I'm married Junior." Summer teased the revenant.

"Nice try Aunty, but you're not my type." Revenant deadpanned making his aunt pout at his bluntness, "So now I can answer your questions. Just don't expect answers to every single one. Need to keep a few secrets you know."

"And why are you secretive?" Summer asked, "Better yet why the name 'Brandon', Junior? Better yet why do you feel like a Grimm?"

Brandon frowned, "Please don't put me in the same category as those abominations. As for why the name 'Brandon', simple I don't want the bitch queen finding out that she fucked up and someone from the past is back from beyond the grave to make her life miserable."

"So you're a revenant? What kind of creature would you be?"

"Basically an undead creature, yes. And I only have one purpose."

"Vengeance."

"Pretty much. It's all I live for now Aunty so don't think of trying to change my mind."

"Raven said as much at Beacon."

"I see."

Summer just looked her nephew in the eyes which made him become angst.

"Please don't pity me. I find it insulting." Brandon remarked.

"I'm concerned you know. I mean you've been alive since that day and been on your own hunting Grimm, White Fang and Salem's faction." Summer stated, "Yet you never bothered to contact me. Why?"

"Yeah. Seek you out. Like that would have turned out well." Brandon deadpanned, "I'd become an undead or worse. Would you have accepted me as I am?"

"Yes, I would have!" Summer said.

"Even when I've become the most wanted person in Remnant and a bloodthirsty vigilante?" Brandon asked.

"Family is more important to me Junior! I could care less about that status of yours. Just like your parents cared more about family than anything else in their lives." Summer argued, "If anything if I'd known you were alive you wouldn't have gone down this road as I'd have made sure you lived a much better life...even if you're a revenant."

Brandon found himself smiling genuinely. Glad to see that she cared more about family just like his father and mother, which was why the three got along well. "Thanks Aunty Summer...Nice to know that someone cares even if I'm a monster now." _'Though I'd have still been who I am today even if you knew I was still alive.'_ He mentally added.

"You'll never be a monster to me Junior." Summer remarked. "Anyways, why didn't you want to go to Beacon to talk?"

Brandon's mood went dark, "I don't trust Ozpin. He may be the Headmaster of that school but his secretive nature due to his own inability to even trust his own allies not to mention his passiveness annoys me."

"What do you mean?" Summer asked.

"Did you know that one of Salem's followers has already infiltrated the school?" Brandon smirked as he saw a surprised look on his aunt's face. "I'll take that as a no. Yes, that person has plans for Vale and Beacon and she plans to act during the Vytal Festival." The smirk turned sadistic, "I plan to ruin those plans and end the bitch in the most gruesome way possible and also hurt her mistress Salem while I'm at it."

"You can't keep this information to yourself Junior!" Summer exclaimed.

"Well I'm telling you right? That's why I even contacted you in the first place apart from doing something Raven refuses to do." Brandon deadpanned, "I trust you enough to get this info to that old caffeine addict and also let him know that Cinder is mine. Though I'd prefer it if you keep my identity as the Revenant and my real name a secret. I don't need the White Fang, General Ironwood and Atlas not to mention Jacques Schnee on my case anymore than needed."

"Well with what you're doing what do you expect?" Summer deadpanned back.

"Point taken." Brandon remarked getting to his feet, "Anyways, thanks for coming Aunty. I'm glad to know that you care."

"Glad to hear that." Summer replied sadly, "Though, I still worry about the road you're going down. I know that I can't convince you to stop like Ruby most likely tried to but unlike her I'm not as naïve."

"Yeah about that. I hope what happened is the wakeup call she'll need to realize that the world isn't black and white. The sooner the better."

 **...**

A slightly bored Brandon wearing a grey T-shirt, black jeans and combat boots with headphones around his neck sat in combat class as he and other students watched his 'rival' Pyrrha currently on the arena floor wiping the floor with the forms of the pathetic team CRDL not that it was much of a challenge in Brandon's opinion. The fact that those punks especially the Winchester were allowed into this school shows just how low the standards were.

Glynda spoke as the final member of the team fell. "And that's the match! Well done Miss Nikos you should have no problem qualifying for the tournament."

"Thank you professor." Pyrrha replied with a grateful nod. She noticed Brandon giving her a thumbs up from the stands and a small smirk on her face which made her blush before she quickly recovered.

"And since we have time for one more match, we'll be having a special guest participate with us." Glynda announced causing the students to mutter among themselves about the person.

"Special guest?! I wonder who that is." Weiss stated.

"He must be very good if he's to be called special." Yang added.

"Well I can't wait to see who it is." Ruby said which surprised Brandon as he didn't expect Summer's daughter to have already recovered from what he did a few days ago.

"Will Brandon Rave please come down?" Glynda requested attracting gasps and chatter from the students.

"Whoa! The two time Mistral champion's here?!"

"The only one to beat Pyrrha Nikos?! That guy?!"

"Is he here for the tournament?"

Brandon sighed in annoyance as he got to his feet, picking up a wrapped bundle beside him and walked down the steps. He then surprised everyone by leaping into the arena and landing in a crouch before rising to his feet.

"Whoa! I'm liking what I see already." Yang said with a mischievous grin admiring the guy's athletic figure.

Blake sighed at her partner, "Yang. Quit eye humping him."

"What?! I'm just admiring the merchandise."

"Sure."

"That's the guy that beat Pyrrha?! I don't believe it!" Weiss said in disbelief.

"Looks like everyone else says otherwise." Ruby said.

"Nice of you to come down Mr. Rave." Glynda said to the disguised revenant.

"Whatever. Let's get this over with." Brandon replied.

Glynda glared at the youth. "Sure...let's get you an opponent."

Mercury turned towards Emerald with a raised eyebrow. "So this guy that bumped into us is also the same one who'd beaten the Invincible Girl twice. Never saw that coming." He whispered. "Didn't Cinder say that we should avoid him?"

Emerald shrugged. "She did but why don't you find out what makes him so special?"

"Alright." Mercury said aloud as he stood up. "I'll take him on."

Glynda looked down at her Scroll. "Mister Mercury was it? Very well, come down."

Unknown to everyone a dangerous smirk came on the young revenant's face before it changed back to the blank stare. Mercury made his way out of the halls onto the arena floor with a quirked brow before stepping up to Brandon.

"So you're quite the big shot huh?" Mercury asked.

"Try not to bore me out okay? Unlike Nikos everyone else has bored me the fuck out before I flat lined them." Brandon warned while resisting the urge to outright gut this bastard.

"Language Mr. Rave!" Glynda warned.

"I'll say what I want. Just get this battle started already." Brandon dismissed her much to her anger.

"Alright...if you're both ready you may begin." An angry Glynda said.

Mercury slid into a ready stance while Brandon just unwrapped the bundle revealing a special sheath with a trigger mechanism and a katana in it before he put it at the back of his waist where it mag locked onto.

Mercury narrowed his eyes at Brandon and cautiously circled the black haired revenant, Brandon just shifted his stance to keep the silver haired assassin in his vision while looking calm and bored? Mercury's eyes narrowed. Was this guy not taking him seriously? He'll wipe that stupid look off his face.

In a burst of speed Mercury appeared before Brandon, leg already in mid swing for the guy's head only for his eyes to widen. He wasn't there? He suddenly felt the same foot get grabbed before his body was slammed to the floor hard and then a solid kick sent him sliding across the floor.

' _Ow! My back!_ _Shit! I think he bruised a rib too.'_

"You're starting to bore me already." Brandon said as Mercury picked himself up.

Mercury grit his teeth. This punk was still underestimating with him. He rushed at Brandon once again, a gunshot was heard as Mercury jumped into the air using the gunshot as a boost. The silver haired man flew down as he attempted another kick at the disguised vigilante's face only to hit air once again and a hand to grab his face and slam him head first into the floor hard again and also get punted across the floor again.

"Seriously? Is that all you got Merc?" Brandon asked tauntingly as he bounced around on his feet, "At least make me draw my sword...though if that happens then it's game over for you."

"Son of a bitch!" Mercury growled, pointing his leg at Brandon and firing a shot from his boot. Brandon just dodged the bullet and began walking towards the now charging Mercury. The silver eyed man threw his fist at him only for Brandon to duck under and grab the offending arm before retaliating with a flurry of punches to the assassin's already bruised ribs. After that a back fist to the face caused Mercury to stagger back. A frustrated Mercury once more threw a punch but this time a cross counter to the jaw was his reward as he was dropped to the floor hard for a third time.

"This is pathetic! Call the match already before this beating gets worse." Brandon said looking towards Glynda who shook her head.

"Think again asshole!" Mercury shouted getting Brandon to give the silver haired guy a sideways glance as he saw him walking towards the disguised revenant.

Emerald narrows her eyes from the bleachers when she noticed that her semblance was having no effect on Brandon which she never saw coming as she tried to make him think that her partner was charging at him.

' _ **You'll need more than that to mess with my mind, you third rate illusionist.'**_ Brandon thought as he smirked at her surprising her too.

' _He knows!?'_ Emerald thought in shock.

"So you're still standing huh? Good." Brandon remarked, "Congrats. As your reward..." He slid into an iaido stance which widened not only Mercury's eyes but Emerald and Blake especially, "I'll put you out of your misery."

One moment a gunshot was heard, the two time Mistral champion vanished, a brief flash of blue and Mercury screamed in pain as he was knocked into the air the next another shot was heard, another flash of blue and Mercury crashed to the floor hard for the last time out cold while Brandon reappeared sliding to a stop before sheathing his weapon back into its sheath.

"Match over! Well done Mister Rave. However that use of force was uncalled for." Glynda deadpanned.

"Like I care." Brandon flatly declared, "Be glad that I purposely used the flat end to thrash him." With that he left the arena altogether which was now abuzz with student chatter at what they saw.

"Alright! That was awesome!" Ruby said in excitement.

Weiss was in disbelief at what she saw. The way Brandon outright dominated the match with just his fists were already crazy but his brief display of his swordsmanship was terrifying to say the least. "No comment..."

Jaune felt even more inadequate as Brandon's swordsmanship was miles above his by a lot. Add the fact that even his teammate Pyrrha had lost to the two time champion made him think that even with her training he'll still get his ass handed to him if he ever fought him. He was still relieved that he wasn't going to participate in the tournament as it's clear that Brandon would win it all hands down.

Blake, Pyrrha, Ren and Coco however had looked as the two time Mistral champion left the arena while felt that there was more to the man than meets the eye.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 End.**

 **As for those who guessed who Revenant was already. Props to you and a cookie too.**

 **Anyways, enjoy and leave a review. Will be much appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Revenant**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or The Punisher.**

 **Chapter VII**

* * *

"What do you mean you lost, and also didn't I warn you to not fight him?!" Cinder asked glaring at Mercury. It was several hours since Brandon and Mercury spared with Brandon outright demolishing Mercury, and now Mercury and Emerald were in Cinder's room discussing the spar.

"Well we needed to see if he's some form of threat you know." Mercury responded. "Well he's the only one to have defeated the 'Invincible Girl'. Twice. Not to mention he's a cynical ass."

"He also kicked Mercury's ass, and he somehow resisted my semblance, not to mention he knew that I tried to use it on him too." Emerald answered drawing a glare from Mercury and a shocked look from Cinder.

"What else?" Cinder demanded, looking at her two underlings.

"He started without weapon, only using his speed, reflexes and punches during the spar. Hell he didn't use his semblance at all." Mercury explained, "Then once he brought out his sword it ended so quickly I couldn't even comprehend it at all."

"Luckily he only used the blunt end of his weapon." Emerald added.

Cinder narrowed her eyes for a moment before nodding. "How interesting...add him to the list." She commanded.

"You may have to deal with him personally though. Least you end up like me." Mercury said while cringing in pain though Cinder simply smiled.

"First we would need to figure out what he can do first. We'll have Neo keep an eye on those two, hopefully she will be able to uncover their abilities."

Mercury sighed as he rested his head on his hands "I just wish we could get to the tournament already, I hate waiting."

"Don't worry Mercury, we're in for a fun weekend."

"And what about Revenant?" Emerald asked.

"Just keep a low profile and he won't be an issue."

 **...**

When Brandon arrived in Beacon's mess hall the place went silent as he now had everyone's attention. That got him annoyed very quickly.

"What are you all looking at!?" He said glaring at everyone instantly getting them to look anywhere but at him. He thought as he went to pick out what to eat.

Team RWBY and JNPR watched the Mistral tournament champion from their table.

"Sheesh! Emo much?" Nora remarked.

"More like a grouch." Yang added.

"Brandon doesn't like too much attention. Never did ever since our first fight." Pyrrha explained.

"Well what was he expecting when he beat you the first time Pyrrha? No one to pay attention to him?" Weiss deadpanned.

"Maybe he's shy?" Ruby guessed which got her deadpanned expressions from the others.

"I think his outburst already disproved that theory Ruby." Jaune said.

"If anything he's more like Blake here." Yang said.

"What makes you think that?" Blake asked with a glare.

"I'd say he's more like Ren." Nora argued.

"I don't think I share any similarities with Brandon." Ren corrected.

"Well he keeps to himself, doesn't talk a lot and stays out of the spot light like you do."

"I doubt half of that is even true."

"And he's calm and cool like you Ren."

"Calm. I'll give you that. As for cool I won't comment on that."

"Well don't look now but Brandon's on his way here." Jaune said to the others. They looked up and did see Brandon coming their way as he was looking for a table to sit at.

"Hey Brandon! Why don't you join us?" The excitable Ruby Rose called out to the hidden vigilante, getting her odd looks from her teammates and JNPR. "What? There's room for one more after all."

Brandon raised his eyebrow at Ruby before a genuine smirk came on his face. "Thanks for the invite." He then went to join RWBY and JNPR at the table. After an introduction to everyone by Ruby, there was an uneasy silence at first but that vanished quickly when Pyrrha began talking.

"So how are you enjoying Beacon, Brandon?" She asked.

"It's a decent place but it could use a bit more security. At least the huntsman school in Atlas has way better security." Brandon replied.

"R-Right." Pyrrha and everyone else sweat dropped at the blunt response. "Anyways that was a great match back in the arena."

"Yeah! You wiped the floor with that Mercury guy. Made him your doormat." Yang added.

' _I would have done more than that if it wasn't an exhibition match.'_ Brandon thought darkly. "Well it was easy to manipulate him to get angry as he was clearly arrogant." He said, "Almost as arrogant as a Schnee." He directed that part at Weiss.

"Hey! I'm not that arrogant!" Weiss denied, only to get deadpanned expressions.

"Yeah, and you're not the Ice Princess huh?" Brandon stated.

"Hey!"

"Anyways." Blake said to prevent a yelling match, "That finishing attack you used it was impressive. I noticed your use of the sheath's trigger mechanism."

"Not surprised that a Faunus like you would see that." Brandon said with a smirk, "Yeah the mechanism helps to boost the speed and power of my attacks, especially my Iaijutsu attacks. But why hear it from me when you can ask Pyrrha here who's been on the receiving end of it."

"It's something you'd not want to experience. Not even my semblance helped to stop it." Pyrrha confirmed.

"Hey do you like pancakes by the way?" Nora interrupted.

"Nora..." Ren began.

"Don't worry yourself Ren, and yes, Nora I do like pancakes but I'm not in the mood for them now." Brandon said.

"Well could I ask you something Mr. Rave?" Weiss requested.

"Just Brandon. I'm not one for formalities." Brandon stated flatly.

"Alright Brandon. As I can recall the SDC once tried to sponsor you after winning the first Mistral Tournament. Why did you turn it down?" Weiss asked.

"Simple. Because I don't want to be associated with a company that are bigoted towards Faunus especially led by a greedy bigoted bastard who deserves a one way trip to hell." Brandon answered. _'And I would love to do that the moment he gives me a chance. Ungrateful motherfucker.'_

Weiss sighed, looking down to avoid the glare of Brandon which wasn't a surprise. Her father isn't well liked by the Faunus and hates those who even side with them like Vanille Adel, mother of Coco Adel, another student in Beacon. Blake was surprised at Brandon's sheer hatred of the Schnees.

"The only good Schnee as far as I know is Winter Schnee. The rest can rot in hell for all I care." Brandon added getting gasps and glares.

"Okay! That was uncalled for!" Yang called out.

"Yeah! That was mean Brandon!" Ruby added. Everyone else agreed, even Blake.

"What?! It's not like Weiss here isn't arrogant like every other Schnee I've met but Winter." Brandon said unfazed.

"I'll admit that I was quite arrogant." Weiss said with Brandon scoffing, "But certain events have gotten me to change my attitude."

"Uh huh." Brandon deadpanned.

"It's true! Weiss has changed for the better." Ruby defended her partner.

"As much as I'd want to take your words for it Ruby, seeing is believing." Brandon replied.

"And from what you've seen so far?" Pyrrha asked.

Brandon gained a neutral expression and sighed, "So far she's taken a step in the right direction."

"See! Told you so!" Ruby said.

"Yeah. Yeah."

"By the way how do you know Winter?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, how do you know the Ice princess' sister?" Yang asked only to receive a glare from Weiss.

Brandon sighed, "I've only seen her once...and that was when she tangoed with Revenant."

"She fought Revenant?!" Weiss exclaimed in surprise. The others also shared the same surprise while Ruby became a little depressed which Brandon noticed.

"Yeah, she did. Held her ground too until backup arrived and Revenant escaped." Brandon explained. _'And it was the closest I was to being caught.'_

"Um Brandon can I ask a question?" Ruby spoke up.

"Shoot."

"What do you think of Revy?" A raised eyebrow came on Brandon's face while he played the unaware person to Ruby, "Revenant I mean."

A deadpanned look came on his face. "Revy really?! You gave the notorious vigilante such a nickname?! That's a surprise." _'It's quite a funny one too considering who gave it to me. Normally I'd maim anyone else that called me that.'_

Ruby blushed before continuing, "Well he didn't exactly have a problem with it. Anyways what do you think of him?"

"Why do you ask?" Brandon asked though he had an idea why she was asking.

"I once saw Revy as one of the good guys after hearing of his exploits even though many others saw him as a monster. I even believed him to be a hero and defended him when others argued otherwise. However, when Revy killed Roman Torchwick he was just cold and uncaring. He seemed to enjoy killing Roman in a twisted way. Why did he enjoy it? Should I see him as an enemy now?"

Brandon sighed in annoyance. Well that's something he did not need but at the same time he's the reason why she's asking such a question.

"Here's all I can say about Revenant though I'm quoting what my master told me." Brandon said, "Revenant's who he is because he feels that he has to become a monster to deal with the other monsters in the world. Roman Torchwick was one of such monsters who made lives hell for people. Then there's the White Fang, a group of monsters who want to murder everyone that isn't a Faunus. The Grimm, the monsters who seek to kill everyone not like them and then the racist human scumbags in the world and so many others. You huntsmen are here to make things better for everyone while Revenant's in his own way trying to make sure things don't get worse."

"So you're saying Revy's still with the good guys?" Ruby asked.

"More like the unsung hero." Brandon stated.

"Beware that, when fighting monsters, you yourself do not become a monster...for when you gaze long into the abyss. The abyss gazes also into you." Ren said.

"A quote from Friedrich Nietzsche." Blake added.

"Unfortunately, Revenant's long since become a monster." Weiss said in disdain.

"To fight other monsters. That's rough." Jaune said.

' _Like I care about that. I chose to become a monster and I don't regret it one bit.'_ Brandon thought.

While the two teams talked among themselves Brandon sat just ate his food while occasionally answering a question or two. He'd also noticed Pyrrha looking at him and Jaune as if she's in a dilemma.

' _So she still has feelings for me huh?'_ He thought, _'I'd hoped she'd dropped them but one can only wish.'_ He then glanced at Jaune, _'She also seems to like the Arc kid. He'll be a better fit for her than me. She doesn't need a monster like me in her life.'_

Soon he spots his target enter the mess hall with her two underlings. They were doing a good job of acting like normal students from Haven but he wasn't fooled one bit. They were evil anarchic bastards through and through. _'Keep up your act while you can bitch. Soon it'll all fall down around you as I send you to hell.'_ He thought coldly.

 **Night of the dance...**

Brandon was standing on the rooftop of the building where the school dance was taking place, just dressed in his light Revenant attire with a black trench coat over it. He had no intention of going to the dance as he had no intention of mingling with the others and he had a feeling that Cinder was going to make her move tonight. He took out his scroll and activated it as he checked on his prey again and he wasn't disappointed by what he heard.

 _"Did your targets make it to the ball room? ...One's missing? ...Been staying on the roof?_ _No matter. Head to the dance and keep any of our new friends and the cynical one from wandering out too far._ _"_

 _"Begin the operation."_

The bug went off and Brandon smirked before discarding his coat and pulling out his mask before putting it on.

 **...**

At the CCTS tower, a masked Cinder was making quick work of the guards. The smirk on her face told of her satisfaction in the ease of her mission. She exited the elevator and entered her destination and the next stage of the plan. And the best part, no Revenant to ruin it. However, just as she reached the terminal a gunshot went off and a bullet hit the terminal startling her as she turned with a scowl as the terminal sparked, then another shot went off and the hard drive in her hand that had the virus was destroyed.

" **Well what do we have here?"** A voice drawled instantly putting Cinder on edge as she immediately sensed someone else in the room. Her eyes carefully scanned the room but still couldn't find the source. **"No one informed me that tonight's a masquerade party, well I wasn't invited anyways so I wouldn't know that."**

"Who's there!?" Cinder demanded, blades drawn and ready as she desperately tried to find the speaker.

" **Me."** The voice whispered into her left ear. But just as she was about to react a click from a gun to her head stopped her in her tracks making her curse. **"Ah, ah, ah...don't even think about it."** The voice warned, **"Now drop the scimitars."** Cinder complied reluctantly dropping her weapons. **"Kick them away."** She did so too. Cinder tensed as a man wearing a light armor attire with an intimidating white skull symbol and topped off by a white Grimm mask that looks exactly like the symbol on his chest finally appeared before her with a pistol aimed at her face.

 **"So I finally meet Salem's latest pawn and best guarded secret. Allow me to finally introduce myself Bitch Fall, name's Revenant and I'm the one who's been causing your bitch queen so much grief."** Revenant said.

Cinder's eyes widened in recognition but she quickly schooled her features back into an impassive glare. This was the man who Salem had warned her about, the one who had been causing her constant grief for a while.

Revenant smirked from behind his mask as he noticed her slip up. **"Cat caught your tongue bitch? Didn't expect anyone to catch on to your plans? Even the best laid plans won't always go the way you want."**

Cinder scoffed "Such arrogance, what makes you think that you've stopped my plans?"

 **BANG!**

Cinder yelped in pain as she grabbed her arm which was now bleeding and burning from the inflicted gunshot wound.

" **Pot's calling the kettle black."** Revenant responded, pointing Retribution at her head again. **"As for stopping your plans for Vale and Beacon I just have to kill you right here and now and that'll be it. So simple."**

Cinder tried easing the pain with her aura while glaring back, "Then what are you waiting for?! Unless you need me alive for something."

" **Not really."** Revenant stated as he pulled back the hammer on his gun, **"Just wanted to savor this moment before you go to hell and your bitch queen suffers once more. Sayonara bitch and send that lunatic scorpion my regards!"**

However before he could pull the trigger an unexpected guest showed up.

"R-Revy!" Ruby Rose called out in shock distracting the vigilante and unfortunately giving Cinder the opening she badly needed as she kicked Revenant's hand then followed up with another aimed at his face.

Fortunately Revenant avoided the kick but Cinder had her chance and dashed towards her weapons, picked them up and going towards the window of the tower. Revenant drew out his second Retribution pistol and unloaded at her. Luckily for Cinder she'd only gotten nicked in the arm before she dove out the tower. Revenant growled and moved to where she dove from aiming his weapon before a frustrated growl came from him after seeing she was gone.

" **Damn it!"** Revenant yelled, he then turned to the surprised Ruby, **"Your sense of timing needs work Ruby."** He then dove out of the tower which resulted in the young huntress going after him.

"Revy!" Ruby yelled as she looked out of the tower only to see no sign of the vigilante.

 **Five Minutes Later, Ozpin's Office...**

"Alright what's the situation?" Ozpin asked, stepping out of the elevator into his office after getting a call from Glynda. Inside the office are already Glynda herself and Ruby Rose.

"I saw a lady running over the rooftops and decided to follow her, she came to the tower, when I got here all of the guards were knocked out so I sent for my weapon before entering the elevator and coming up to the CCTS floor." Ruby said getting a raised eyebrow from the headmaster.

"And?"

"I saw the lady being held at gunpoint by Revy. I called out to him and got his attention and the lady attacked him before jumping through the window while Revy shot at her. He got mad and he told me that I had to work on my sense of timing before he too jumped out the window." Ruby finished getting wide eyes from Ozpin and Glynda.

"I see. Anything else Ruby?" Ozpin asked getting a shake of the head from the girl, "Alright you can go." The headmaster got a nod from the girl before she quickly made her way to the elevator.

Glynda growled, "What is that vigilante doing here in Beacon?!"

"I'm not sure but I have a feeling that it has to do with the intruder." Ozpin stated, "Which means that trouble's brewing just around the corner."

 **...**

Back in his room Brandon punched the wall in anger at blowing his chance at ending Cinder. He just had to play with his food not to mention he let Ruby distract him. Unacceptable.

" _ **Unacceptable indeed."**_ A voice spoke up that Brandon recognized. Suddenly his conscious was pulled from his body and summoned to another plane. _**"Revenant."**_

Brandon instantly went on his knee. "Yes, My lord."

" _ **Why is Salem's pawn still alive? I'd expected you to end her already yet I detect that she's still alive. Explain."**_ The voice demanded.

"I experienced a minor setback. I was about to end her but someone got in the way." Brandon explained still not looking at the speaker, "That won't happen next time."

" _ **Like when it took you three attempts to kill that Torchwick fool?!"**_ Brandon winced at that. _**"More like you were too busy playing with your food you arrogant fool!"**_ A crushing force came upon Brandon dropping him flat on the ground.

"I-It w-won't h-happen a-again My Lord!" Brandon struggled to say.

" _ **Oh I know that."**_ The voice said as Brandon heard footsteps advancing towards him before a hand came on his head and a searing pain soon followed. _**"Because this time I'll make sure you do it this time."**_ A minute passed and the pain vanished. Unknown to Brandon, a mark imprinted on his head vanished. Soon the crushing force vanished and Brandon rose back up to his knees still not looking up as footsteps moved away from him.

" _ **I've given you... an 'upgrade'... to ensure that you do your job more efficiently."**_

"Thank you My Lord." Brandon said, "I'll make sure you won't regret it and complete my mission."

" _ **That's good to hear. Now leave!"**_ With his words Brandon found himself back in the Material Plane.

"Alright. Time to check up on my prey." Brandon said as if he didn't just finish talking with some otherworldly entity. He took out his scroll and activated the bug.

" _What happened to you Mistress?"_

" _Revenant happened. He was inside the CCTS tower."_

" _What?! Revenant was in the tower?!"_

" _Yes. I don't know how but it's like he knew I was going to be there. Worse he destroyed the hard drive with the virus. I'd be dead if not for that brat's distraction."_

" _Well that sucks a lot. Do we bail out from here? Revenant being here isn't good news for us."_

" _No. We'll go to Plan B. All he's done is delay the inevitable. Anyways inform Adam to move on to the next phase of the plan."_

Brandon shook his head as he closed his scroll after eavesdropping on Cinder and her team.

' _Backup plan huh? No matter you'll fail at the end of it all.'_ Brandon sneered, _'However before I deal with you I have a racist bull to butcher and barbecue.'_

* * *

 **Chapter 7 End.**

 **Leave a review. Will be much appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Revenant**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or The Punisher.**

 **Chapter VIII**

* * *

 **Amphitheater**

Brandon stood among the first years and other visiting students as they awaited Professor Ozpin's speech.

"Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Said Goodwitch, as Ozpin stepped forward

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your best."

Brandon ignored most of the speech except the tasks that was to be given to the first year students. He had a feeling that one of these teams will be going towards where his next target would be and he took a guess on which team that will do it. After Ozpin was finished Brandon exited the amphitheater along with the other students.

 **...**

Team RWBY undertaken an assignment to shadow a real huntsman or huntress on a real mission outside the walls of Vale. Of course they were only able to because the headmaster pulled some strings for them to even get a chance to do so as they were going to a very dangerous quadrant in the southeast. As for who they got to shadow it was the hyperactive Professor Oobleck. Something that the girls weren't exactly so comfortable about but sucked it up and got into the bullhead for their mission.

"I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter." Yang commented as they flew over Vale.

"I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles." Oobleck remarked.

"Like the mushroom?" Asked Ruby

"Those are truffles." Blake corrected.

"Like the sprout?" Ruby wondered.

"Those are Brussels." Weiss answered.

"Fights Ruby, he means fights." Yang said, as Ruby nodded in understanding.

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabbling in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular... assignment!" Oobleck continued.

"What does history have to do with this? Questioned Weiss, as Oobleck turns sharply.

"Why, what a preposterous question, you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager." Oobleck said.

"And that means...?" Weiss wondered

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!" Oobleck said.

 **"Mountain Glenn, a failed expansion of Vale that was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the kingdom."** Revenant answered as he walked out the shadows in his black exosuit shocking everyone and soon Weiss, Blake and Yang drew their weapons while Ruby and the veteran huntsman looked on calmly.

"Correct! And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder." Oobleck said before focusing on the vigilante, "Now may I know what brings the most wanted vigilante in Remnant here on our mission."

" **Simple. Mountain Glenn is a very likely place for a hideout for a certain group of assholes, one that I intend to fucking paint red."** Revenant said.

"Language Revy!" Ruby chastised.

" **English."** Revenant deadpanned causing the others to sweat drop.

"You may be right about that being a hideout..." Oobleck agreed adjusting his glasses while signaling to RWBY to lower their weapons.

" **If you're worried about the lives of your charges I'll be sure to keep my distance."** Revenant said nonchalantly, walking to the door and pulling out Penance in sniper form and aiming it lazily out the window. " **Just be sure that they do the same."** Soon silence came upon them and it lasted for a few minutes before Ruby went to Revenant looking curiously at his weapon which he soon noticed.

" **Do you find my weapon interesting?"** Revenant asked, knowing that look.

"Oh!" Ruby gasped, "Well, yes...It is quite interesting. It looks like a sniper rifle but I can tell that it's much more advanced."

" **Yes, it is advanced. It's actually an experimental assault/sniper rifle hybrid that uses a special kind of energy called Hardlight which is volatile and capable of piercing through auras."** Revenant answered, shocking everyone.

"And what happens to anyone unfortunate to get hit by a shot from it?" Weiss asked fearfully.

"They get vaporized." Blake answered for her causing everyone's eyes to widen.

" **Your feline teammate is correct about that. After all she witnessed it in action back at the docks when I tore through the White Fang there."** Revenant clarified, **"Luckily, Penance here is the only working prototype that's been made by Atlas and I destroyed all the blueprints to ensure it's not mass produced."**

"Penance? That's what you call it?" Yang asked.

" **Yes and as for why it's personal."** Revenant finished before looking down the sights of his weapon. Spotting a Nevermore in the distance he pulled the trigger followed by smirking in satisfaction as he saw the monster get vaporized by the shot then spoke up again.

"Hey Revy?"

" **Still calling me that...Whatever, you want something?"**

"Well...Thanks for coming along with us."

" **I didn't hitch a ride with you girls to back you up. I'm here for my own motives and we just happen to go in the same direction."**

"Maybe so, it's still nice of you to come along with us."

" **Sure, believe whatever you want Ruby."**

Seeing that Revy was no longer in the mood to talk Ruby went back to her team.

" **Gaze long into the abyss and it gazes into you."** Revenant muttered to himself which Oobleck caught.

"A result of your activities Revenant?" The huntsman remarked.

" **None of your business."** Revenant bluntly stated pushing the door open. **"I'll be dropping off here...Good luck to you all."**

"You sure about that? Won't it be better for us to work together?" Ruby asked getting surprised looks from her teammates.

Revenant chuckled and said, **"Thanks for the offer but I move faster on my own."** He then jumped off from the Bullhead getting the girls and the veteran huntsman to

"Sheesh. Glad he's gone. Just standing near him gives me the creeps." Yang said with a shiver.

"I'll have to agree with you on that." Weiss said.

 **...**

Revenant landed in the ruins of a town. Looking at the desolation, Revenant could practically feel the negativity clinging to the buildings.

' _What a piss hole. Not surprising thanks to the fucking queen bitch and her Grimm.'_ Revenant thought as he walked forward holstering Penance and bringing out Retribution. It didn't take long before he came across a pack of fifteen beowolves. Almost immediately Revenant gunned down two, getting the attention of the others.

" **Now that I have your fucking attention...Time to die!"**

 **...**

Team RWBY and Oobleck had landed at a different spot and made their way through a ruined town. Not long after they'd heard the sound of gunfire and death throes of Grimm which meant that a fight was in progress and so the group rushed towards the scene. Of course when they'd arrived they were stunned at what they saw, well the girls were while Oobleck was stone faced. They saw in vivid detail the carnage as the corpses of a pack of beowolves dissipated. Some of the monsters having died in such grotesque ways.

They then spot a gravely wounded beowolf cub whimper in pain while moving...or more like try to escape from the area, ignoring the group in the area. However with both rear limbs chopped off and its front limbs a mangled mess while black blood trailed from it. Then Revenant showed up walking over to the Grimm trying to escape and casually placed one of his pistols at the back of its head before pulling the trigger.

The sound of gunfire filled the air and the sounds of flying liquid filled the area as Revenant looked on at the now dissipating Grimm and said, **"One less to worry about."** He then turned towards team RWBY and the veteran huntsman. **"Nice to see you again. Be glad I cleared the way for you. See you all."** With that he blurred from the area and left the stunned group.

 **Later...**

Revenant arrived at the entrance to a cave and noticed no one guarding the entrance, yet he detected life underground. With that he went inside the cave stealthily with one of his Retribution pistols in blade form and the other in pistol form. Along the way he spotted White Fang sentries moving about which made the vigilante grin as he'd actually found his prey. After minutes of killing sentries he finally reached an open area where he saw more White Fang members loading some boxes into a train.

From what the vigilante had managed to hack from Cinder's last hideout and her scroll they were loading bombs into the train and using the underground railway to transport them through Vale with Beacon being their destination. Well he was going to put a stop to it. It was then he saw a certain person enter the room, Adam Taurus the leader of the White Fang.

' _ **Right on schedule.'**_ Revenant grinned evilly as he holstered Retribution and drew out Penance and aimed down the scope. Just as he was about to pull the trigger...

"Hey boss! Look what I found! A human snooping around!" A White Fang grunt called out as he dragged a small girl towards his leader. Adam looked at his subordinate and sneered in anger while Revenant saw who the prisoner was and had to resist the urge to face palm as it was Ruby and she was without her Crescent Rose. Just then a massive explosion sounded making everyone look up.

" **Oh fuck it all!"** Revenant swore as he immediately aimed at the grunt holding Ruby and shot him right between the eyes vaporizing him on the spot and shocking everyone on the scene. More bodies then began vaporizing as Revenant continued in full auto, laying down suppressing fire causing several White Fang to run for cover followed by another explosion.

" **Get out of here Ruby!"** Revenant yelled at the girl. Ruby didn't think twice and ran away from the area given a clear path by the cover fire, only to bump into her team and the professor who were more than happy to see her safe.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted in relief that her sister's fine.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! But listen! The White Fang's got all kinds of weapons and robots down there and most of all their leader's here and so is Revy." Ruby revealed shocking everyone.

Blake paled before shouting, "What?!" while handing Ruby her weapon.

"Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars!" Ruby continued.

"Hold up! Did you say that Revenant's here?!" Yang interrupted before Blake.

"Yes! And he's taking them on! Not to mention he saved me!" Ruby answered.

"We can thank our vigilante another time. We have to stop the White Fang." Blake said.

"Get onto the train, we are leaving now!" Adam Taurus shouted over an intercom.

"Well sounds like they're going somewhere." Yang pointed out.

" **YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY TAURUS!"** Revenant yelled loudly.

"And so is Revenant." Weiss added.

"We need backup. Let me call Jaune." Ruby said, pulling out her scroll but it showed a low signal. "I can't get through!" She yelled before realizing something, "Wait we can follow Revy. He's the closest to a backup."

"Seriously?! You want us to follow that bloodthirsty vigilante?! Are you insane?!" Weiss asked incredulously.

"I'm with Ice Princess on this one." Yang said ignoring the glare from Weiss, "I'm not sure it's a good idea to be anywhere near someone like Revenant."

"He's on our side! He's going after bad guys just like we are." Ruby argued.

"More like he's on his own side and doing this for his own reasons." Blake said.

"It doesn't matter whose side he's on or his motives." Oobleck cut in, "We're stopping that train anyways."

They all rush forward to catch the train, before jumping onto the roof. They make their way to the front of the train when they see something through an open hatch.

"Hey Doctor, what's that?" Weiss asked pointing at the object in the train car.

"That my dear... appears to be a bomb." Oobleck answered, making the team cringe, "But fortunately it's not armed..." They then sighed in relief, "...Yet." They then cringed again.

"There's also blood too." Blake added as she smelt blood. Suddenly they heard a beep and saw that the bomb was now armed.

"Well then, time to go!" Oobleck shouted as they all ran to get off the car.

"Blake! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!" Oobleck said

"On it." Said Blake jumping down to cut the connector when it detached on its own

"Huh? It decoupled!" Blake called out

"What?!" Oobleck yelled.

"I guess Adam really doesn't want us on this train." Yang commented.

Blake then runs ahead opening the hatch on the next car seeing another bomb.

"There's another bomb!" She shouted.

Oobleck looked at her in surprise before realizing something running ahead to the other cars and looking inside.

"No. No. No. They ALL have bombs!" Oobleck said.

"This doesn't make sense!" Yang said.

Suddenly they heard an explosion behind them and they all looked and saw the train cars exploding releasing dozens of Grimm.

"Doctor, where exactly does this tunnel lead to?" Weiss asked.

"If my calculations are correct, it should lead… right into Vale." Oobleck said, "He's leading Grimm into the city!"

"What?" Weiss yelled.

"It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!" Oobleck explained.

"That's insane!" Blake said.

"We have to hurry! You three, go below and try to stop those bombs! If my guess is right you'll have a clearer path thanks to our vigilante, and if you do come across him do not engage! Stay clear of him." Oobleck ordered looking at Yang, Blake, and Weiss.

"What about us?" Ruby asked.

"We're going to stop this train like I said earlier." Oobleck answered.

While Yang, Blake, and Weiss jumped into the train Ruby, Zwei the dog and Oobleck continued on towards the front.

"What about Revy?" Ruby asked.

"Like I told the others we stay clear of him." Oobleck said.

"What if he needs help?"

"I highly doubt that he'll need our assistance or would want it anyways."

"But we'll still assist him?"

"*sigh* Maybe. Maybe not."

 **...**

Yang, Weiss, and Blake all jumped into a train car and had to immediately resist throwing up as they saw another aftermath of a bloodbath.

"Damn! Revenant doesn't pull any punches." Yang said.

"What do you expect from that bloodthirsty monster?" Weiss deadpanned, "Still this makes our task easier for us as we can deal with the bombs with less opposition to worry about thanks to him."

"Just wish there could have been another way." Blake sighed.

"Knowing him I highly doubt it." Yang said, "Anyways let's deal with these bombs."

 **...**

Near the front of the train, a bloodied Revenant stood across from Adam Taurus both armed with their weapons. Revenant with Penance and Adam with Wilt.

" **We finally meet face to face Taurus or more like mask to mask since we're both wearing masks."** Revenant said. **"Thought I was going to have to butcher more of your grunts and send more tin cans to the scrap heap before this moment."**

"When you need things done you do it yourself and now I'll kill you and avenge my brethren that you've murdered." Adam said.

 **"Really? This coming from the murderous leader…wait sorry my bad, figurehead of the White Fang. What's the matter, not confident in your ability to lead? Is that why you're Cinder Fall's bitch?"** Revenant fired back.

Adam grit his teeth at that jab from the vigilante.

Revenant shrugged, **"What's the matter, can't take the fact that you aren't the top dog anymore, oh wait bull my bad. Not like that matters as you both are going to hell where you belong and will fit right at home there."**

"Not if I send you there first!" Adam countered as he immediately closed the gap slashing at Revenant's head with Wilt. That got smacked aside by Revenant's Penance before head butting the guy back.

Adam manages to stay on his feet as the blow managed to rattle him a little but the red head still manages to level a heated glare at Revenant who had his own sword out saying, **"Sorry, I was denied entry there. Oh by the way I thought you bulls were supposed to be hard headed or do you even have anything inside what passes for a head?"**

Now Adam was pissed and it showed when he used his speed to appear above with a downward slash but once again got parried and Revenant then kicked him away but Adam manages to realign himself in midair and land without a problem. He then furiously charged right at the vigilante who met his charge and both blades clashed.

A deadly dance of blades was on display as the two swordsmen matched each other slash for slash, technique for technique and mixing in hand to hand techniques and other unorthodox tricks while carefully positioning themselves with deft footwork. After another deadlock both stood some distance from each other.

"That style..." Adam began after noticing his opponent's movements so far, "So you're a student of The Ripper himself."

" **Just like you're student of The Minuano. I recognize those precise and brutally effective blows anywhere."** Revenant responded back. **"Ironic too as this fight's exactly the same as theirs when they first met."**

"Yes. I remember that. The Minuano himself told me about that. How he won the first and lost the second one to the Ripper." Adam recalled. "He also mentioned that I'll meet a student of his rival and have our own fight. Fate he said."

" **Same here. However unlike theirs this one will end here and now." (1)**

"I agree. Time for you to die." Adam declared. "And after that I'll send your loved ones your corpse."

" **And like I told Roman and many others, I already did and it sucked."** Revenant deadpanned, **"And as for loved ones...those are too few... as most of them are already dead anyways."**

Revenant charged forward dragging Penance along the ground and creating sparks while Adam took an Iaijutsu stance, with his semblance ready and waiting for his enemy to get within range.

Both got into range, time around them slowing to a crawl before unleashing their attacks.

 **...**

Team RWBY, Zwei and Oobleck were almost at the front of the train, only to come to a shocking sight with Blake gasping in especially. Adam Taurus with a drawn with a pained expression on his face as a black blade was coming out his bloodied chest. Behind him was Revenant with his back to him with Penance pointed backwards through the Faunus' back.

 _A few seconds earlier..._

Revenant smirked as he saw Adam enter his stance as he closed in. He knew about the Faunus' semblance Riposte, a deadly one that returns the power of an energy's attack back along with the user's own making it a useful counterattack and he had just the simple way to counter that.

A feint.

Which is exactly as he did as he feinted his attack using the sparks he'd created while charging to mask his move then blurred past the lightning fast counter of Adam at the last second and reappeared behind him before pulling off a reverse stab into the terrorist's back and metal pierced flesh much to his satisfaction and his foe's shock.

 _Current time..._

Adam couldn't believe it. He'd been bested by a human!? It couldn't be...This had to be an absurd nightmare!

" **I knew about your semblance way before this moment and prepared just the perfect counter for it...A feint along with a smokescreen. Now with you gone Bitch Fall's plan will further be ruined."** Revenant said as he twisted the blade further aggravating the already fatal wound and making Adam cough out more blood and drop Wilt to the floor. **"** **Vai all'inferno!" (2)**

Revenant then removed Penance from Taurus with the White Fang leader falling to his knees and his mask falling off. While death was about to claim him he looked up and spotted Blake along with her friends. He only managed to form a twisted smile on his face before Revenant relieved him of his head and with that Adam Taurus was no more.

Kicking off the headless corpse Revenant breathed in and out as energy came into him smirking in satisfaction. That smirk soon disappeared when he spotted the shocked spectators. He also noticed that part of his mask was broken off revealing his left silver eye and some of his silver hair. **'Crap!'** He muttered in realization which Blake heard. But he recovered before anyone could say anything and said, **"Glad you guys got to see the finale of that. One less terrorist threat to worry about."**

Weiss was ecstatic that Adam Taurus, the man who had caused her family a lot of grieve through the years was now dead, even though it was at the hands of another monster. All in all things would get better for her family.

Blake didn't know how to react. On one hand she was free of her lunatic of an ex while she was still saddened by his violent demise at the hands of the monster Revenant.

Ruby and Yang were wondering why Revenant had silver eyes like Ruby and her mother. Was he a relative or something?!

Their thoughts were disrupted when Oobleck pointed out the incoming collision the train would have with a wall.

" **Double Crap!"** Revenant swore again.

Fortunately an ice dome formed around them just as the train hits the wall.

 **...**

Revenant rubbed his head with a groan before opening his eyes to see Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake in similar positions. Getting up they all looked around seeing they were in the center of Vale with an emergency alarm blaring loudly. They then hear growling from behind turning they saw a King Taijitsu crawling out of the hole, and dozens of Grimm following shortly behind.

Team RWBY looked around in horror at the Grimm before their fear soon replaced by anger and determination as they all shared looks as they got their weapons ready while Revenant had a bloodthirsty smile on his face as he unleashed his power and drew out Penance again.

" **Lambs to the slaughter! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Revenant cackled insanely as the ethereal being appeared around him and charged right at the Grimm horde and began tearing them limb from limb.

The girls looked at him with gob smacked expressions before they dropped them and joined in on the fight.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **1= Guess the reference.**

 **2= Italian for 'Go to hell!'**

 **Another one bites the dust and incoming massacre.**

 **If you liked this, leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Revenant**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or The Punisher.**

 **Chapter IX**

* * *

The battle was an all-out massacre, with the Grimm being the casualties and not humans or Faunus due to the efforts of Revenant, Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, Sun and Neptune, Professors Oobleck, Port and Glynda and finally the Atlesian military consisting of Atlesian Knight-200 units and drop ships with the highest kill counts going to Revenant and Atlas' units. Also joining the cast were Mercury and Emerald who came in gun blazing too.

The Beacon Academy teams apart from RWBY were in awe of the Revenant's combat abilities as he ruthlessly slaughtered Grimm left and right and without any effort. The same could be said for the civilians who watched from safety glad that the vigilante was also protecting them from the Grimm threat.

With all these groups and individuals it didn't take long for the Grimm threat to be dealt with.

Revenant sighed as he holstered Retribution back in the holsters and his powers receded. **"That went well. Got to kill a lot of Grimm and alongside others, though some of them shouldn't even be here."** He glared at the unaware Emerald and Mercury. **"Still the presence of this many teams, teachers and Atlas military doesn't bode well for me. Time to make my exit."**

Revenant then made his way away from the scene. However he was soon surrounded by the Atlesian Knight-200 units all aiming their weapons at him causing him to groan in annoyance as General Ironwood approached.

"You're a hard man to catch Revenant." Ironwood stated.

" **Glad to be the cause of your grey hairs."** Revenant wisecracked in reply, annoying the general. Soon everyone gathered at this scene. **"So what are the charges now? All I've done today is kill Grimm."**

"Don't play coy Revenant. You're under arrest for vigilantism, mass murder, collateral damage, evading arrest, theft of Atlesian military property and many more than I can currently list." Ironwood said. "Surrender now."

" **And I'm not guilty of any of them. Well except the theft of the Altlesian tech"** Revenant replied, **"All I've done is what you idiots are too scared to do so your charges are obsolete and by the way, who are you to give me orders? Now if you excuse me I have other assholes to deal with than waste time here with you."** Immediately Revenant released an EMP pulse that instantly shut down the mechs and dropped them to the ground. Revenant immediately blurred away from the vicinity before anyone else could react, leaving a cursing Ironwood and surprised crowd with the exception of RWBY and JNPR.

Team RWBY and Professor Oobleck soon received a message on their scrolls and they checked it and were surprised by the message: _'How I got your numbers is irrelevant. All I ask is that none of you mention about the aftermath of the train incident.'_ Oobleck saw an extra one for him. _'As for you Oobleck make sure those girls keep their mouths shut about the aftermath on the train, we don't need the mastermind knowing their plan's fallen apart even more. However they can tell Ozpin as even though I don't like the caffeine addict I know he can be discreet when needed.'_

The group knew that this was sent from Revenant. While team RWBY didn't get how he got their numbers or why he wanted them to be silent, Oobleck understood why the vigilante wanted things under wraps.

 **...**

Team RWBY along with Zwei sat the edge of the landing platform looking out over the city of Vale across the lake.

"Well, we did it." Yang said.

"Yes, we did it." Blake agreed.

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm gonna be seriously disappointed." Weiss said.

"Weiss, most of the kills were by Revenant so I wouldn't count on it." Yang deadpanned.

"True, well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending." Weiss said reluctantly.

"Look at the positives there could have been a lot more damage if we hadn't been there." Ruby said, "And also Revy too."

"I hate to admit it but there are less threats in Remnant to worry about thanks to Revenant...Even if his measures are extreme." Blake said.

"You're right. There is a silver lining to this." Weiss said, a little happy about Adam's demise, "Though why does he want our silence about what happened back on the train?"

"That is a good question." Blake said.

"I'm sure Revy has his reasons." Ruby stated, "Revy wouldn't tell us to keep quiet about it if it wasn't important."

"True but that's the question what's the reason?" Weiss asked.

"Does it matter? The reason is his own and trying to figure that out is too complicated for us." Yang said laying down, "So what's next now?"

"I suggest training for the tournament, but I guess we have that covered at this point." Weiss answered.

"So then..." Blake trailed off.

"Uhh... Time for bed?" Ruby asked.

"Please."

"Absolutely"

"Yes."

With that the four all got up and headed back to campus.

 **...**

At Beacon, it was just another quiet afternoon for the students and the faculty. However, the tranquility was broken by the loud hum of dozens of engines.

In the skies around the academy, dozens of white ships baring the insignia of the Atlas military came down from the clouds. While the attack ships set up aerial perimeters, the command ships touched down at the sky-dock.

Up in the headmaster's office, Ozpin and Glynda looked down at the new arrivals as the ships unloaded their passengers.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Glynda seethed, not liking the idea of an army being brought to their school of all places for the sake of 'security'.

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man." Ozpin replied calmly. "But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore." A soft beeping on his desk alerted them to someone requesting to enter the office.

"Come in." the headmaster said after hitting the alert.

The doors opened and in stepped Ozpin's good friend and colleague, General James Ironwood. The man dressed in a pristine white service uniform, his black hair slicked back with silver streaks running along the sides of his head. His eyes calm and calculating, reflecting the position he commanded as a fellow headmaster and his rank as officer in the Atlesian military.

"Ozpin!" James called as he crossed the room and shook hands with his old friend.

"Hello, General." Ozpin greeted back.

"Please, drop the formalities." The General admonished half-smiling, "It's been too long. And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met."

"Oh, James..." Glynda replied sarcastically, "I'll be outside." Without another word she left the two men to their business.

When the doors closed, James turned to Ozpin, "Well, she hasn't changed a bit."

Nodding, Ozpin turned to his desk and pour the two of them some coffee, "I would ask what in the world brought you all the way down from Atlas, but given recent events and discoveries, we both already know the answer."

"Indeed," the General said, accepting a mug and taking out a flask to add its contents to it, "Then again, I do love Vale this time of year. And with you hosting the Vytal Festival, it would have been a great time to catch up...if not for a certain rampaging vigilante who'd set up shop in Vale."

The other headmaster nodded slowly, "Same here. As much as I would have loved to catch up with an old friend, the small fleet outside my window is a cause of concern, James."

James sent him a look before taking a long sip from his mug, "Like I said the presence of a certain rampaging vigilante justifies this. I was close to capturing him again but once more he proves to be a resourceful one especially when he has stolen prototype tech from Atlas."

"I can understand, but we are supposed to be in a time of peace." Ozpin reminded while motioning out the window behind him. "But shows of power like this is just going to give off the wrong impression."

Approaching one of the windows that overlooked the campus, the General sighed. "People are scared back home, Ozpin. And that fear hasn't diminished since the incident, and with the Vytal Festival drawing closer, the council wanted to be sure that it didn't happen again, not to mention the issue with Revenant has them on edge. And if what Qrow has told us is true..." he trailed off, letting the seriousness of everything sink in.

"If what Qrow said is true, we will handle it tactfully." Ozpin said, "As for...everything else. One step at a time. It's the Vytal Festival, a time to celebrate unity and peace. So do your best to not scare the people of Vale with the hundreds of soldiers you brought with you."

Ironwood sighed and turned to his friend, "I am just being cautious you know."

"As am I. Which is why we should continue to train the best huntsmen and huntresses we can." Ozpin replied.

"You and I both know that might not be enough." Ironwood said, hands behind his back, "Especially with Revenant around to complicate things."

"I have a feeling that it's the enemy that has to worry about our vigilante more than us." Ozpin stated.

"And that's what worries me even more." Ironwood added.

 **...**

Brandon knew he was being tailed by someone and said person was doing a good job of staying out of his sight but it wasn't enough to avoid him sensing their aura. He'll deal with her...better yet he had something cooked up.

Neo was tailing one of the people that Cinder had ordered her to. The two-time Mistral tournament champion Brandon Rave, the only one to defeat Pyrrha Nikos, the other Mistral Tournament champion.

However, this Brandon character put her on edge more than the girl from Mistral. Her senses were telling her to stay away from him at all costs, but she had a job to do and so she ignored the warning signals. She followed the guy as they went around Beacon aimlessly. Then all of a sudden she just...lost him, as in he just vanished from her sights when he went into an alley. Before she could even comprehend that she saw black.

 **SPLASH!**

Water being dumped on her face abruptly brought Neo to consciousness. She moved her head around trying to figure out her surroundings which was only dark.

" **Wakey, wakey Neo. It's time for your appointment with me, Revenant."**

That voice froze the young woman in terror as she tried to pull out her weapon, which wasn't possible as she was bound up very tightly with chains and in a very erotic way on a chair. Not to mention she was only in her underwear. Seriously?!

" **No I don't have a fetish of sorts."** Revenant said as he walked into her view. **"Though I've always wanted to tie someone up like that, especially a woman."** He added jokingly.

Neo just gave him a deadpanned expression that said 'Seriously?'

" **That was a joke."** Revenant replied before turning serious, his eyes glowing through his mask scaring Neo. **"Now you're going to tell me everything about Cinder's plan during the Vytal Festival. You're free to resist..."** Revenant smirked deviously as he summoned lightning to his right hand, **"...as I've been looking for someone to test out my brand of shock therapy and in case you need a reminder, electricity and water do not mix."**

The wide eyed Neo began struggling in her restraints as Revenant moved closer to her. **"So for the sake of whatever little sanity I still have, scream for me!"**

And scream Neo did as the ruthless electric torture was underway.

 **Five minutes later...**

Neo's body twitched as she barely held on to consciousness. Revenant not only used electricity to torture her but also waterboarding. Both made for a hellish time with the ruthless vigilante. She tried to hold on but unfortunately for her she broke at the last minute and spilled everything about Cinder's upcoming plans for not just the Vytal Festival, but also Pyrrha Nikos, Penny the cyborg from Atlas and Brandon Rave his cover. Revenant found it funny that Cinder planned something for him even though she didn't realize it was him under that cover.

" **Thank you very much for the information Neopolitan..."** Revenant said putting away his scroll, then drawing out a single Retribution aiming at her head, **"...And now good night."**

Neo's lifeless eyes looked on not even coherent of the barrel in her face.

 **Bang!**

Neo gasped, her vision back to normal as she looked around frantically only to find out that she was just in a street in Vale. But she was confused as she thought she'd been killed after being tortured by Revenant for information about Cinder's plans. Looks like she must have been hallucinating as she still saw Brandon Rave whom she'd been trailing walking into a café. Seeing nothing else interesting about the Mistral champion she vanished from the area.

However if she'd stayed a few seconds longer she'd seen Brandon looking at her last spot grinning maliciously.

"Oh I can't wait for the festival tomorrow." Brandon said as he walked to a table. _**'That powerful illusion was useful after all, even an illusionist like Neo couldn't break out of it. I'm loving the new upgrade already. Oh tomorrow will be fun. Heeheehee!'**_

 **Next Day, Amity Colosseum, Vytal Festival...**

 **"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE FIRST ROUND OF THE VYTAL FESTIVAL!"** The voice of Peter Port spoke over the loud speakers within the arena causing the huge crowd to cheer.

Brandon from his position in the stands with the crowd glanced down at the remaining teams, the huge arena situation reminded him a little of the Mistral Tournament. He suddenly felt a faint pulse of some kind going off but ignored it.

 **"Now with regards to the rules, the matches will be no longer than thirty minutes and will go on until time is up or all members of one team are unable to continue, be it through being knocked out of the arena or lowered to low levels of Aura."** Port explained.

 **"Quite right Peter quite right, the matches however themselves are set up into blocks, each team facing an opposing team for the first round, during the second round the number of combatants from each team will be reduced by two, and in round three and following rounds further reduced to one combatant."** The fast paced voice of the highly caffeinated Bartholomew Oobleck added.

 **"True Professor Oobleck however, there is one exception to that is there not?"** Port supplied.

 **"Oh yes quite right quite right, for you see ladies and gentlemen we have a special guest in the arena who's going to fight in the tournament."** Oobleck began which quickly got Brandon's attention, **"And thus Brandon Rave, the two time Mistral champion, also known as Master Lightning Bolt, will be competing in this first round by himself!"** Oobleck replied.

A shocked expression came on Brandon's face. _**'What the fuck!?'**_

 **"Speaking of the first round, it's best we get this underway, the match ups will be randomized so as to make the match ups fair,"** Port declared. **"It appears our first matchup will be Brandon Rave of Mistral versus Team TRAG of Atlas Academy!"**

Brandon blinked at that as he wasn't even supposed to be fighting in the tournament as he'd already made it clear that to Ozpin that he had no intention of even participating. Brandon glanced up and spotted Cinder who wore the smallest of smirks on her face looking up at the board. The disguised vigilante narrowed his eyes but went along with it.

' _ **So this is part of Bitch Fall's backup plan. Hack the tech here in the arena and still continue with her earlier plan. Not to mention see my full skills. I'll play along as Brandon for now.'**_ Brandon thought recounting what he'd gotten out of Neo.

Brandon simply grabbed his weapon and leaped from the stands unto the arena surprising the spectators while all of the teams except TRAG left the arena floor.

 **In Ozpin's Office...**

"Didn't Brandon say that he wasn't fighting in the tournament?" Glynda asked in surprise while looking at the monitor.

"Yes he did say that he had no interest in dominating the competition." Ozpin answered equally surprised.

"And yet he's down there about to fight." Glynda said.

Ozpin narrowed his eyes at the monitor. Something was up.

 **...**

"Seriously?! We're matched up against a kid?" The tallest one of team TRAG and the muscle exclaimed. He was a male that stood at 6'2", had pale skin, long blonde hair and green eyes and wore a blue full body tactical suit with elbow and knee paddings. He didn't appear to have a weapon on him at all.

"Aaron, this 'kid' happens to be the two time Mistral champion and the one to beat the 'Invincible Girl'. Twice!" Snapped the woman next to Aaron slapping his arm. The woman stood at 5' 8", had lightly tanned skin, blood red hair tied into a long braid, blood red eyes and wore a black and red tactical top, long blue pants and black boots, and strapped to her back were two bladed tonfas.

"Rachel's right, Aaron. The kid's no pushover if he's able to best the 'Invincible Girl' twice in a row." Added the third team member of TRAG. Also a female and a wolf Faunus who stood at 5'11", had white skin, wild medium length black hair and yellow eyes with wolf ears barely showing on the top of her head which Brandon noticed. She wore a blue jacket over her red full body tactical suit. Strapped to the woman's back was a sheathed katana and on her right thigh is a holstered pistol. _'Not to mention that the strong smell of blood on him. Goodness what kind of hell has he been through?'_ She thought having to hold back from throwing up.

"Seriously Gabrielle?! You and Rachel are letting the fact that he beat the Invincible Girl intimidate you." Aaron whined before looking at his fellow male teammate and final member of the team, "What about you Travis, what do you think of the kid?"

Travis didn't pay the slightest bit of attention to him instead choosing to focus on Brandon. The brown skinned male stood at 6'0" had short spiky dark brown hair and bright red eyes, wore a dark red headband over his forehead and also a grey full body tactical suit and boots. He already had his weapon out which was an assault rifle with a scope on it. The moment the leader of Team TRAG made eye contact with Brandon he was terrified because the 'kid' standing before him screamed monstrous power of which he had never seen before.

"I'll apologize in advance for being matched up against me and for the incoming proverbial shit storm." Brandon declared while gripping his sword making Aaron give him a deadpanned look while his other teammates drew their weapons.

"What's got you so cocky kid?" Aaron questioned as the arena terrain turned into a ruined village, "In case you didn't notice you are outnumbered, outmatched and outgunned."

"And now you've doomed you team even more." Brandon said as he shot forward becoming a blur, surprising the team and instantly closing the gap between him and the arrogant twat, and would have sliced the arrogant twat in two if not for Travis and Gabrielle recovering on time and stopping him with their rifle/bastard sword and katana respectively. Aaron and Rachel then jumped in to attack, only for Brandon to back dash to avoid the assault from above but it was only a short reprieve for Brandon when he is now deflecting bullets from Travis' assault rifle and Gabrielle's pistol with Rachel joining the fray shortly with her tonfas now twin machine pistols.

While he was deflecting the bullets Brandon noticed that Aaron was no longer with his teammates and soon sensed the big guy sneaking up behind him. With a deadpanned expression he hit Aaron with the butt of his sheath without looking back and pulled the trigger, the result was music to his ears as Aaron was unfortunate to be on the receiving end of the secret weapon and sent flying out of the arena only to go splat on the wall and slide down unconscious.

"AARON!" Gabrielle and Rachel shouted in shock and horror, which will prove to be a mistake on their part as Brandon used the trigger mechanism to dash towards Rachel, and back handed her, sending her flying through a hut and into a tree knocking her out cold. Brandon then blurred and appeared next to Travis while crouching under him and backflip kicked him on the chin launching Travis and himself midair where he followed up with a flurry of kicks before sending him back to the floor with an axe kick where he was promptly knocked out.

All that was left now was Gabrielle who composed herself in time as Brandon shot towards her and she managed to block the very fast overhead slash that came her way before pushing Brandon back. Landing on his feet Brandon wasted no time closing the gap and attacked with a flurry of slashes with Gabrielle barely managing to hold her own. The two then separated with the wolf Faunus panting holding her katana in a middle stance and Brandon not at all winded with his weapon sheathed behind his waist.

"Compliments for holding your own, but unfortunately I have bigger fish to fry so it's time to end this." Brandon said before he dashed in front of Gabrielle.

Gabrielle attacked with an overhead slash only to have her weapon flying out of her hands due to Brandon's disarming strike and the next thing she knew was glove covered hand is wrapped around her neck and she's picked up off the ground and suffocating. Immediately she grabbed the offending appendage while kicking in desperation to breathe while making choking sounds in the process.

"Yield or pass out or worse die." Brandon said coldly, "Tap my arm once if you comply." Gabrielle instead just kept on struggling to escape which meant no. "Wanna go out like a proud wolf huh? Too bad."

He then slammed her unto the ground creating a crater and knocking her out cold before releasing his grip on her neck.

With his opponents out Brandon sighed and sheathed his sword. "That was therapeutic." He said while everyone in the arena looked on in shock.

 **"Well that didn't take long folks Brandon Rave takes the match!"** Port called out.

 **"Yes. Looks like the Mistral champion showed why his reputation is well earned!"** Oobleck declared.

After a moment of silence the crowd burst into cheers and whistles for Brandon who simply moved towards the exit to the arena while ignoring them all. Entering the halls a resolute expression came on his face.

" **Time to come out to play for real."** Brandon said before he teleports out of the area.

* * *

 **Chapter IX End.**

 **Hold on...The carnage's incoming. Brace yourselves.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Revenant**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or The Punisher.**

 **Chapter X**

* * *

Standing from the top of the arena, Revenant watched other first round fights end with Teams RWBY and Cinder's team winning their matches. He scoffed especially at Cinder's team as he easily saw through their façade at the intermission.

Especially Emerald who acting friendly around Ruby and her team which made him want to take out Penance and snipe the bitch already but held himself back. The time was coming. However, when Emerald asked about who was going to fight in the doubles round he decided to stop that as he appeared in his Brandon persona.

"You know it's not a smart idea to inform anyone about who on your team's competing?" He said as he suddenly showed up cutting off Ruby by covering her mouth before she could answer. "Especially to potential opponents." He directed at Emerald before removing his hand from her.

Emerald frowned at that, needing to know who was competing, but quickly covered it with a fake smile.

"Oh, yeah...You have a point there. Sorry about that." Emerald apologized. "Still if we do fight, know me and Mercury won't go easy on you."

"Oh, don't worry. If we do fight we'll make sure it's a fight you'll never forget." Yang remarked.

"And I'll be sure to give you a **hell** of a fight if we end up going up against each other too." Brandon added with a dangerous undertone that made Emerald gulp in a fear.

"A-Alright, well we're going to catch some more fights." Emerald said backing away.

"Have fun!" Ruby said as Emerald walked away. "What was that for?" She asked Brandon.

"You don't go around telling everyone who's fighting who, especially when one of them could be your opponent." Brandon scolded.

"He does have a point Ruby." Blake said. "Who knows what plan they'll have for our team if they knew who was fighting in the other rounds?"

"Just be more careful next time." Brandon advised.

"By the way that was a great match you had Brandon." Weiss said.

"That was nothing special." Brandon shrugged, "I'm already used to fighting against multiple opponents thanks to the Mistral Tournaments."

"Still that was impressive. I mean the way you took out Team TRAG without breaking a sweat. That was so badass." Ruby added.

"Thanks for the compliment, but like I said, nothing special." Brandon shrugged again.

"No need to be so modest." Yang said.

"Don't have time to be an arrogant ass Yang." Brandon replied, "Anyways you guys have fun." He added while walking away.

"Hey, how about you join us Brandon?" Ruby asked.

"I'm good Ruby but thanks for the offer." Brandon waved back without looking.

"Someone's not in the mood for living it up." Yang pouted.

"Well that's just how he is. Nothing we can do about it." Blake said.

"Still he needs to loosen up once in a while." Ruby said.

 **...**

"So, how are the new friends?" Mercury asked a scowling Emerald.

"I hate them." She answered.

"Orders are orders." Mercury shrugged.

"I just... how can they be so happy all the time!?" Emerald exclaimed.

"Did you at least get what we want?" Mercury said, Emerald's scowl deepening.

"No, I was about to when that stupid Rave stopped the annoying chatterbox." Emerald answered, Mercury frowning in response.

"Cinder's not going to like that." Mercury remarked.

"Thanks for pointing out the damn obvious. I hope I get the chance to put that bastard in his place." Emerald growled.

"Well Cinder already has plans for him so don't worry about it." Mercury reminded his partner.

"I know but I would have preferred to be the one to it instead." Emerald said.

"Like I already said, orders are orders." Mercury said.

 **...**

' _ **What a bunch of immature brats.'**_ Revenant thought darkly back in the arena after watching the brawl between Winter Schnee and Qrow Branwen. It was more or less a petty squabble over something so pointless. The fight was broken up by General Ironwood and Ozpin.

Right now he was watching Yang fight Mercury Black and knowing what was coming next he was already primed and ready to go.

" _ **It's time my Revenant."**_

' _ **Yes, My Lord.'**_ Revenant responded to the voice, _**'This time, I'll end them.'**_

" _ **I know you will. I made sure of it after all."**_ The voice said before going silent just as Revenant's eyes glowed red and silver.

The match had come to an end with the victor being Yang however she was unaware of what was coming next.

 **...**

"Not this time, Blondie..."

Yang blinked in confusion, before she turned around, and saw Mercury Black leaping toward her in a jump kick.

However, unknown to her, Mercury was actually calmly walking towards her, all the while smirking internally at how easy this party bitch was to fool, not to mention all the unaware, and most definitely stupid, people watching.

Yang took a combat stance as the bracelets on her wrists turned into golden gauntlets, which covered her hands and forearms as she prepared to fight the apparent sore loser.

But then, something happened that she, Mercury, and the whole crowd in the stadium had not expected.

Mercury stopped about two feet away from her, before suddenly a loud bang went off and his legs were blown off from the knees down and he fell on his stomach screaming bloody murder. Everyone in the stands looked horrified at what just happened, while in her side of the arena, Yang's own eyes were wide and her mouth was agape in shock at what happened.

" **Oh quit being a crybaby Black!"** A deep cold masculine voice spoke out as Revenant appeared in the arena in his black exosuit, his silver plated shotgun Hellfire aimed at the downed assassin. **"It's not like those legs of yours are real."** The masked man added as he picked up one of the legs and turned it right side up, revealing to the crowd that instead of flesh and bone, it was instead metal prosthetics which were leaking an oil like fluid.

He then casually threw the limb away before kneeling down, and grabbing the now legless Mercury by the front of his shirt, and pulling him toward him so that their faces were an inch apart and he was looking straight at his masked face which had glowing red and silver eyes while putting Hellfire under Mercury's chin.

 **"Don't worry, you'll be joining your dad soon."** Revenant said lowly, so only Mercury could hear, while the said cyborg only flinched at the ice cold tone he was using, **"However, your bitch of a boss takes priority."**

Mercury's eyes widened, and just then the sound of VTOL engines were heard, as Atlesian Gunships entered the arena, hovering in place as the rear hatches opened. The vigilante roughly threw Mercury away like a ragdoll before he could say anything as about over a dozen AK-200 androids, as well as a dozen Atlas Troopers exited the gunships and immediately proceeded to surround the vigilante who just sighed, as they all aimed their rifles at him and he holstered Hellfire at the back of his waist where it mag locked.

" **Seriously? Didn't you dummies learn your lesson the last time you got in my way?"** Revenant asked in a sarcastic tone and raised both hands at the back of his head. **"Unfortunately, I don't have time to play with you."** He said.

With that statement he pressed a button on his gauntlet and before the Atlesian security could react an EMP wave went off and instantly disabled the mechs. The vigilante followed that up by a lightning fast draw of Penance in blade form and spun like a whirlwind dropping the troopers down on their asses with a single slash. Good thing the weapon had a nonlethal setting then as he was now becoming enraged.

" **Consider this your last warning. If you insist on getting in my way you'll do more than fall on your asses."** Revenant warned.

The troopers got back to their feet and instead drew their stun batons, causing Revenant to growl at them, his eyes glowing under his mask.

" **Alrighty then, those with a death wish please step forth."** Revenant said with black lightning surrounding Penance as he switched on the lethal setting. No more fucking around and he was done with people getting in his way.

One of the troopers scoffed and rushed forward to swing his weapon at the man, only to be viciously sliced diagonally, Penance easily cutting through the trooper's Aura and sending him spiraling into the air before crashing along the arena floor, out cold and bleeding, much to the shock of his comrades, and the crowd.

The shocked soldiers then looked back at Revenant as he flicked the blood off his sword and pointed the intimidating weapon at them.

 **"So who's next?"**

With that invitation, the Atlas soldiers all foolishly charged in, deciding to use numbers to their advantage...an epic failure waiting to happen.

 **...**

In the stands, everyone watched with shock at Revenant's rampage. Especially a certain two teams which has one member being a part of the finals tournament: RWB and JNPR.

"Whoa! Is everyone seeing the same thing I am!?" Jaune asked as he watched the vicious spectacle happening on the arena floor.

"We all are, Jaune!" Ruby answered as she looked at the carnage Revy was creating. "What's wrong with Revy?! Why is he trying to kill them?"

"I'd say that Revenant's finally snapped." Nora said seriously.

"Well whatever his mentality..." Weiss spoke up, "...he's going to be in even bigger trouble if he doesn't stop!"

"I doubt that he cares, Weiss." Blake Belladonna commented.

"No kidding and the body count's only going to increase at this rate." Ren added.

The leader of Team RWBY then looked at her two teammates, who looked at her, and upon seeing the glint in her eyes, both of them knew what she had in her mind.

"You can't be serious!" Weiss exclaimed with a raised eyebrow.

"We're the only ones capable of stopping him Weiss." Ruby countered, "If we don't, more people are going to get hurt."

"And what makes you think that?! In case you didn't notice the rampaging lunatic isn't exactly someone we can just take on in a fight." Weiss countered back.

"Uh, sorry to cut you two short, but Ruby, I think your sister is way ahead of you." Jaune said as he motioned to the arena, and Ruby turned her head in said direction and saw her blonde haired sister, running towards the rampaging vigilante.

 **...**

The final Atlesian trooper went flying after being relieved of an arm and also receiving a slash across the chest as extra. Revenant stood there flicking the blood off Penance, looking around him seeing all the now either out cold, or groaning soldiers bleeding out around him.

" **I did warn you fuckers but you just had to play stubborn."** Revenant spat as he sheathed his sword. **"Now it's time to deal with...Oh are you kidding me!?"** He exclaimed as he picked up the sound of running footsteps heading towards him. He turned his head slightly managing to catch sight of the incoming golden clad fist heading straight for his face.

Quickly reacting Revenant slightly moved his head to avoid the punch while coming over the top with a cross counter, the feminine grunt confirming that his counter landed which he followed with a knee to the attacker's gut doubling them over, then kicking the back of their knee before Spartan kicking them in the back onto the ground.

The would-be attacker was none other than Yang, as she got to her feet before straightening herself, all the while nursing the side of her head and her back.

"Dang! You hit hard!" Yang said, playful smile on her face, as she entered back into her boxing stance, "Though, you DO know that you're only making this worse for yourself?"

" **Does it look like I give two shits about how the world views me?"** Revenant asked rhetorically, making Yang and everyone else's eyes widen in surprise. **"By the way you're welcome, daughter of Raven Branwen."** He added making Yang's eyes widen at the mention of her birth mother before they narrowed in suspicion.

"Welcome?! For what?" She demanded.

 **"Saving your reputation. You were being set up; you thought that Mercury Black about to attack you, correct? Well that was an illusion caused by** **a rather rare illusory-type semblance** **and the culprits behind it all, are here in this stadium right now."** Revenant explained, before turning to look at the now legless Mercury who was attempting to crawl away from the foray. **"That asshole Black being one of them."** He added as he walked towards the crawling Mercury.

Yang looked at the crawling form of the young man, who she thought attacked her out of being a sore loser, but in truth was nothing more than bait to set her up. Seeing Revenant moving towards Mercury she didn't need any hint to know what was coming next and she cocked the shotgun part of Ember Celica getting the vigilante's attention and also giving Mercury some reprieve.

" **What do you think you're doing?"** Revenant questioned in annoyance. First Atlas and now this?! He felt his rage spiking even more by the moment.

"Hold on there, Revy boy!" Yang said, "I'm not sure what's going on, but your rampage ends here. Not to mention you owe me some answers."

" **Normally I'd maim you for calling me that but that'll make little Ruby sad and I wouldn't want that."** Revenant said making Yang bristle, **"And if you're talking about your mother then all I can tell you is that while the bitch's a frontrunner for 'Worst Mother of the Millennium' award, she still gives a damn about you."** He added reaching for Penance as he saw Yang's eyes glow red slightly. **"And the last thing I need is a rampaging mother out for my head because I had to literally disarm you."**

For some unknown reason, Yang felt a phantom pain in her right arm, and began to instinctively rub it to alleviate the feeling. _'W...What the hell...?'_ She thought.

A sudden fizzle and crack then a voice came over the international broadcast of the tournament.

 _ **"This is**_ _ **not**_ _ **a tragedy. This was**_ _ **not**_ _ **an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your**_ _ **children**_ _ **, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than**_ _ **men**_ _ **. Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both."**_ The voice of Cinder began making Revenant growl as his anger escalated, _**"They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? A man, who's just as monstrous as the Grimm and the White Fang yet he goes around playing the hero. And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the White Fang terrorized the streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... equally**_ _ **undesirable**_ _ **. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark."**_ Cinder then took a deep solemn breath, _**"So I ask you: When the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?"**_

As the woman finished her speech alarms and sirens started blearing throughout the Arena.

" **So that was part of her plan too?"** Revenant muttered to himself.

 _"Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner."_ Came an autonomous voice spreading throughout the arena with that people began screaming and jumping from their seats and running towards the various exits.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please. There is no need for panic," came the voice of Ironwood attempting to calm the masses, however his attempt came to naught as a screech was heard through the arena.

Yang then looked up and saw several Nevermores flew over the arena. Suddenly a huge explosion occurred in the midst of the Nevermores and they were destroyed immediately. Yang then looked behind her to see Revenant's free arm in a post swipe position.

At that point lockers started raining down from the open sky of the arena, Yang glanced to her sides to see her team, JNPR, CFVY and SSSN standing on the arena beside her all of them quickly collecting their weapons.

Next the vigilante looked towards a certain direction while surrounded by a dark aura and snapped his fingers, summoning dark lances before swiping them downwards and the projectiles moved. The group of huntsmen in training soon heard cries of pain and turned towards the direction it came from only to see Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai impaled by the lances multiple times killing the duo instantly.

The group then turned back to Revenant who just looked back at them.

" **I dunno about you brats but this place is about to be swarmed by Grimm and you need to eliminate them before they do any major damage and while you're at it protect the civilians too."** He began, **"The White Fang were meant to be a part of this attack but I removed their leader Adam Taurus and those who were meant to be involved here from the equation so that's less trouble for you, and as for those two they too are part of this plot too...Well not anymore since they're also out of the equation"** That shocked everyone but team RWBY who had seen the gory deed itself, though Blake was still bristled by it.

"What about you Revy?!" Ruby asked the vigilante.

 **"I have a little bitch to put down hard."** Revenant declared, vanishing in a flash of black lightning.

 **...**

Cinder smirked slightly, she had to improvise with her backup plan a bit but it still worked out in the end. However she'd just found out that the White Fang were out of commission due to Revenant already killing Adam Taurus much earlier which soured her mood about that huge snag in her plan. Then the vigilante viciously taking out her underlings added to that.

Cinder watched the base of Beacon Tower looking for Ozpin to go running with a certain girl and boy to wherever he had Amber. She then spotted Ozpin running towards the tower with Pyrrha and Jaune.

"There you are." Cinder spoke with a smirk walking towards the tower.

 **...**

The trio of Ozpin, Pyrrha and Jaune descended in the elevator to the floor that housed Amber, as the doors opened the duo rushed out of the elevator and towards Amber.

However, a bolt of lightning struck in front of them and Revenant appeared in place and he was not in a good mood.

"Revenant? What are you doing here?" Ozpin asked the vigilante.

" **I should be asking you the same thing and why the fuck is Pyrrha with you?"** Revenant shot back, before looking at the pod Amber was in and saw another pod next to it along with a machine between both pods. Revenant quickly put two and two together and he became pissed as his dark aura surrounded him once more.

" **So that's what you're up to..."** Revenant said darkly as he reached for Penance. **"You wanna transfer Amber's remaining power to Pyrrha here?! How dare you!"** Revenant yelled as he drew out Penance, **"Well sorry to disappoint you but I made a promise to the Fall Maiden there and I intend to keep it! So fuck off old man!"** He pointed his sword at the Beacon Headmaster, dark lightning surging around it.

Before Ozpin could say anything a distinctive 'twang' of a bow was heard and like lightning Revenant cut an obsidian arrow into two out of the air.

" **About time you finally showed up Bitch Fall."** Revenant spoke sadistically turning to the shocked woman. **"I believe you and I have unfinished business."**

* * *

 **Chapter X End.**

 **Looks like things have escalated due to Revenant's actions against Mercury Black and the Atlas military allowing Cinder to take advantage. Not like he cares right now due to his increasing rage as everyone's getting in his way again. Fortunately he's removed Mercury and Emerald out of the equation permanently.**

 **But now he's had enough.**

 **Also Revenant's none too happy about what Ozpin intends to do with Amber and Pyrrha.**

 **Cinder crashes the party and now Revenant gets to settle his unfinished business with the Salem's pawn.**

 **Heads are going to roll!**

 **And I'm outta here! But not before leaving a little extra for you all.**

 _ **Brandon's persistent in-law.**_

Brandon watched as team RWBY hung with JNPR after their match. He wanted to join in with them especially Pyrrha but he dropped the idea because of what he'd become.

"She's better off with them than me anyways." He muttered to himself.

"Oh? And what makes you think that son in law?"

Brandon froze at the sound of that voice, slowly glancing over his shoulder to see a much older redhead behind him with her hands on her hips and smiling at him but due to one of her eyes twitching it sure as hell wasn't a good one.

"H-Hello Mrs. Nikos! L-Long time no see right?" Brandon said nervously.

"Yes, it has." The older woman said, "Especially since you ran out on us during the dinner I invited you to attend with my daughter Pyrrha after I told you that you were going to be her new husband."

"R-Really? I do remember excusing myself before I left." Brandon replied.

"Yes, but that was to use the restroom...Not sneak out the window and run out on your bride to be!" Mrs. Nikos deadpanned, "Now I believe that you got a girl to marry."

"OH HELL NO!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

 **BOOOOMMM!**

An explosion went off getting everyone's attention including that of JNPR and RWBY, with two people Pyrrha especially recognized running out of the smoke at high speed making her sigh in embarrassment.

"Not again..." Pyrrha face palmed.

"Huh?! Something wrong Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. Why is that woman chasing Brandon?" Ruby asked.

"That woman's my mother." Pyrrha sighed, "And she's been trying to get me and Brandon ever since he beat me at the Mistral Tournament the second time."

"What?! You two are meant to be married?!" Weiss yelled in shock.

"From the way I see it Brandon wants no part of it." Ren surmised.

"Yes...he made that clear when he ran out on us during a dinner mother invited him to that time." Pyrrha said, "She didn't take that very well."

"It looks like she wants to beat the hell out of him." Yang pointed out as she saw Brandon narrowly dodge having his legs cut off.

"She's still adamant about him marrying me. Even after he made it clear to me that he doesn't want to marry." Pyrrha said.

"I can't believe Brandon turned down the opportunity to marry you!" Weiss shouted, "I mean any man worth a damn would jump at such an opportunity!"

"Well Brandon is not just any man." Blake pointed out.

"But still..."

"Shouldn't we be more worried about Brandon's safety?" Ruby asked.

"I highly doubt we can help him." Jaune said.

Once again Pyrrha Nikos face palmed and sighed as her mother and Brandon continued causing more collateral damage in the arena due to their chase.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Revenant**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or The Punisher.**

 **Chapter XI**

* * *

Cinder smirked as she saw her objective behind the Revenant who was standing in the way. Despite the huge obstacle she felt confident that she could get past the vigilante and get the remaining of the Fall Maiden's power. Not to mention get more favor with her queen.

Revenant had a bloodthirsty smirk of his own which was hidden by his mask. He'll finally kill this bitch, cause her bitch queen even more grief, please his benefactor and fulfill his self-imposed promise to Amber. He pointed Penance at Cinder eager to get the ball rolling.

"Yes, we do have unfinished business Revenant and I'd say it's time we settled it right here and now." Cinder said confidently.

" **Gladly** **."** Revenant said, **"But first..."** He snapped his fingers and a barrier surrounded both him and Cinder, barricading them in and keeping the others out. He snapped his fingers again and another barrier surrounded Amber's pod. **"...Don't need any of those goody two shoes getting in the way of our death match not to mention a clear path to the Fall Maiden."**

Cinder scoffed and said, "Do you really think that you, a foolish man playing hero can take me?"

She was interrupted as Revenant suddenly rushed forward and was instantly in her face with an overhead slash. Cinder rolled her eyes and quickly raised her blade up to block the strike, however, to her shock and horror Penance simply shattered her obsidian bow blade. Jumping backwards Cinder quickly willed the shards of her weapon to reform into the twin scimitars.

" **I've butchered all kinds of Grimm, manhandled Atlas soldiers, fought all four maidens and beat three out of them and drew with Amber there."** Revenant said shocking everyone in the room, **"Which would explain why you were easily able to overwhelm her since she'd been weakened by our fight. If all those including the maidens couldn't beat me what makes a fake bitch like you with only half of the power of one maiden think you can hang with me or even defeat me?"** He then fires off a pillar of dark energy at Cinder.

The woman threw herself to the side to avoid the attack before once more crossing her blades above her head as Revenant once more slammed his blade into her own. Cinder struggled as Revenant pushed his blade against hers before she kicked him in the chest pushing him back a short distance and giving her breathing room.

Cinder quickly created a flame bullet that she shot towards Revenant only to be shocked when the vigilante deflected the flaming projectile away and wagged a finger at her.

" **Tsk. Tsk."** He said, **"Now. Now. Don't be shy bitch. We're just getting started."**

Cinder growled at the man who had been a bane to her queen and caused her grief for years. She charged at him with her twin scimitars and Revenant happily met her charge. The two clashed with their blades and resumed their death match.

Ozpin, Pyrrha and Jaune watched the battle between the vigilante Revenant and the mastermind of the Beacon attack Cinder. While Jaune was surprised at the two being evenly matched, Ozpin and Pyrrha could easily tell that Revenant easily had the upper hand and was just toying with the false Fall Maiden. Cinder may be good with twin swords but Revenant far outclassed her as a warrior/duelist.

Cinder soon found herself barely holding her ground as Revenant's blows which were also enhanced by the dark lightning were knocking her around the make shift arena even when she blocked them, not giving her any space to use her maiden powers except in close quarters but they were not of much help against this vigilante.

' _What kind of monster is this man?'_ She thought.

She suddenly put up her blades again to block the vigilante's sword and had to put up effort to actually block it and hold her ground. She was then kicked in the chest launching her backwards and it was only thanks to her reflexes that she avoided a decapitation there as she leaned backwards to avoid that fatal blow. However that opened her up to a spinning kick to her gut sending her flying into the dark energy barrier which rebounded her off it as it hurt her a bit.

Revenant rushed at Cinder as she barely got to her feet, his attack barely blocked again by the woman but still knocking her down. As Cinder struggled to her feet again she was sent rolling across the floor again due to a kick to the gut by Revenant again.

" **You're not bad with your swords."** Revenant complimented as Cinder rose to her feet once more her Aura weakened even more, **"But compared to me you're nothing but a joke of an amateur."**

Cinder managed to get back to her feet as she leveled her own harsh glare at Revenant.

"Don't get cocky, you arrogant fool!" She shouted, "You think that by killing me that this will be the end of it!? There are others like me out there! And even if you manage to beat them you'll still have to deal with her!"

Revenant shrugged at that.

" **You mean your Bitch Queen? Like I don't know already. Why do you think I've been a pain in her ass for years?"** Revenant said, making the amber-eyed woman blink in confusion, but what he said next, made them widen, **"I've been taking out her other allies and agents in the other kingdoms for a good while like for example that lunatic scorpion whose demise your bitch queen already told you about.** **Lionheart your little agent in Mistral** **. The higher ups were mighty pissed off when they found out that their own colleague was a traitor and would have had his head if I didn't send him to hell first. That mad scientist Watts was also none too happy about being my volunteer for how much poison a human could take before they die painfully and his excruciatingly painful demise was a joy to watch."**

Cinder and the others could only gape at that, with Ozpin narrowing his eyes at Revenant, but the vigilante just continued to drive the point deeper. **"** **I know that there's a few more and they are doing a good job of laying low to avoid their demise like that Hazel for example after I redecorated his face and relieved him of an arm. I also know that your bitch queen's lair is in northern Drache, and that is where her 'children' aka the Grimm come from. And with the small audience we have I bet one of them in particular would be more than happy to let General Ironwood know so that he could nuke the place to kingdom come but not after I kill the bitch queen first."**

Cinder's fist proceeded to tighten, as her shocked expression turned into a glare while Ozpin filed that info for later as Revenant expected.

" **And to drive the final nail in the coffin, my semblance is called 'Wrathful Retribution'. Basically as a revenant, an undead creature who lives for vengeance against the one who murdered me which in this case was your bitch queen, my semblance basically makes her life a living hell as for everyone linked to her that I kill it's permanent damage to her soul and unlike regular wounds it can't be shrugged off or healed easily."** Revenant explained with everyone's widening at that information especially Cinder and Ozpin.

' _With all the people and Grimm he's killed through the years My Queen/Salem would be greatly weakened due to his semblance.'_ They both thought.

' _What a terrifying semblance.'_ Pyrrha and Jaune also thought.

Then they all realized one more detail. Cinder's death here at Revenant's hands would make things even worse for Salem.

" **So with that you can see just how screwed you and your bitch queen are."** Revenant said as he pointed Penance at her, **"Still fancy your chances against me?"** He then entered a Ko Gasumi no Kamae stance.

Cinder glared at Revenant intensely and then charged at him with her scimitars with renewed vigor. Revenant easily blocked her predictable attacks as he'd clearly messed with her head with what he said. When they locked blades again Revenant chuckled at the enraged woman before breaking the deadlock and hitting her head with the hilt of his sword staggering her, followed by a powerful slash that Cinder barely managed to somehow block but was put off balance which resulted in a flash of silver, Penance slashing the left side of her face, and taking her eye out in the process.

"AGGGHHH!" Cinder grabbed the area, where her eye used to be, in pain as she jumped back. And since her eye is an organ, she will not be able to fully heal it, meaning she will be blind permanently in her left eye.

" **Well. Well. That new look suits you well."** Revenant said walking forward with his sword over his shoulder. **"What else should I do to add to it?"**

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU FOR THIS REVENANT!" Cinder screeched, as her remaining eye glared at him. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" She formed a flaming aura blade on her right hand.

" **Been dead, done that bitch."** Revenant replied as dark lightning surged all over Penance intensely and a dark aura surrounded him.

Cinder charged at Revenant determined to beat the fool to an inch of his life in front of these people here before she burns him alive in front them. The two clashed more and more with Cinder upping her intensity while Revenant just matched her more erratic attacks. Due to her rage Cinder overextended with a thrust which Revenant easily sidestepped and in a flash of black and silver her right arm was cut off resulting in Cinder screaming in agony. First her eye and now an arm.

" **Oh quit crying you bitch! It's not like you haven't done the same to many people you've killed that crossed your path."** Revenant mocked, **"But don't worry it won't last for long."**

Cinder glared back at the vigilante in defiance before summoning a stream of fire and threw it at Revenant.

Revenant easily deflected the stream of fire with Penance. Cinder looked at Revenant horrified as she finally realized how outclassed she was and why Salem had warned her to not engage Revenant at all. She barely got to her feet once more with only one arm and turned around, attempting to run only for Revenant to blur in front of her and then kneed her in the gut and smacked the back of her head knocking her to the floor before turning her body over...

SQUELCH!

"GUGH!"

Cinder's remaining eye widened before she looked down and saw the blade of the vigilante impaled in her, just below her heart while Revenant stood above her.

" **Got you, bitch."** Revenant growled as the dark aura receded. He then pulled out Penance and kept his foot over her, holding her there.

However, despite her predicament Cinder was determined to get the last laugh.

"Y-You do realize..." She gasped out, "...that when you kill me my powers will just go to who I want them to."

Revenant just looked at Cinder before he put his hand on his mask and removed it. Cinder's eyes shot open wide as the she saw the face of Amber with a cruel smirk before her throat was slit open by the blade, life drained from Cinder's eyes as she laid there in a pool of blood.

" **Yeah. And that's why I did this."** Revenant said as his face returned to his true one before putting on his mask unaware that a shocked Pyrrha had seen it.

 **...**

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in Northern Drache...**

" **AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH**!" A feminine voice screeched as the owner once more felt excruciating pain once more to their soul and this one was worse than the other ones they'd been experiencing for years. They instantly knew that another one of their children had been slain with them turning towards the direction of Vale.

 **...**

Revenant stood on the spot absorbing the life essence of Cinder which resulted in it becoming a shriveled husk. He then heard a sharp inhale before quickly dispelling the barriers and turning to Amber's pod and rushing over to her opening the pod just before Amber fell into his arms.

"Hey...David." Amber spoke weakly.

" **I thought I told you to never call me by that again."** Revenant said in annoyance, **"And not in front of these people either."**

"S-Sorry." Amber apologized, "C-Can't I be happy to see you though?"

" **Sure, whatever."** Revenant said, **"Anyways, I kept my promise so live the rest of your life."** He carried her over to Ozpin and turned to leave.

"Revenant! Is what you said true?" Ozpin asked.

" **Of course it is."** Revenant replied as he picked up Penance and sheathed it, **"Salem's days are numbered and I'll be there like the Grim Fucking Reaper to finish her off."**

The room around them suddenly shook.

"W-what's going on?" questioned Amber.

 **"The school is under attack by Grimm thanks to Bitch Fall there."** Revenant answered pointing his thumb at Cinder's corpse. **"I'm going to go on a killing spree of my own with the victims being those damned beasts. Hopefully they'll be a better form of entertainment than Bitch Fall was."** Ozpin watched as the vigilante teleported from the room before turning to Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Go up and join the others." He ordered.

The two hunters in training nodded before running back down the hall towards the elevators.

 **...**

By the time Revenant arrived back at the surface the whole school had gone to shit there was hundreds going on thousands of Grimm of all types running around the place with huntsmen, huntresses, students and soldiers fighting back.

Running out of the elevator Revenant was about to join in the fight when he felt a huge wave of negative energy, looking to the source of it Revenant's eyes went wide as a mountain began to crack revealing very huge Grimm like spikes, spines and claws.

Revenant watched on with interest as the entire mountain cracked and crumbled until several moments later the earthen mound shattered revealing a dragon like Grimm.

" **Okay...Looks like I'm gonna need a bigger gun."** Revenant muttered looking wide eyed as the dragon flapped its wings taking off and flying towards the school. **"Yep. Definitely need a bigger gun."**

" _ **Why use such mundane toys when you have something much superior?"**_

' _ **What do you-'**_ Revenant's question was interrupted when he felt a scorching sensation in his chest.

As the creature flew towards the school Revenant roared before being engulfed in a rising pillar of dark energy that suddenly erupted under his feet. In place of the vigilante was a huge black and red armored humanoid that looked very lupine; with a lupine-looking appearance to its arms and legs, and the ears at the top of the head, there are cracks on the chest, the huge sheath for Penance had been grafted to its back and blade itself had also increased in size. Surrounding the humanoid was a black and red aura and its eyes were both crimson red and mithril silver. The huge monster set its eyes on the dragon and drew its jagged edged sword.

Meanwhile from the top of the CCT Tower a cloaked figure stood there watching what was going on in amusement as he spotted his champion transform and go off to battle the Grimm dragon that had emerged and was dropping black clumps which quickly turned to more Grimm. Under him on the ground in a pool of blood was a dead Neo with a terrified look in her lifeless eyes and a hole in her chest.

" **Enjoy my gift to you my Revenant."** The figure said as vanished from the top of the tower, not bothering to see the battle play out.

The huge wolf like humanoid leaped into the air crashing into the Grimm Dragon mid-air, the two titanic creatures flying backwards into the mountain range on the edge of the Emerald Forest getting the attention of everyone else involved in their own battles: Students, huntsmen, huntresses, soldiers and even Grimm. The dragon lunged forwards tying to sink its teeth into its foe's shoulder however the armored skin of the monster didn't so much as crack under the bite's force, the wolf humanoid's jagged sword tore into the delicate flesh of one of the dragon's wing making the creature howl in pain as it was sliced off before they both crashed on the ground. The colossal dragon once again attempted to bite the wolf humanoid but the colossal foe was quicker and managed to get out of the way of the attempted bite and would have counterattacked if not for it feeling slight pain in its lower limbs.

The red and black armored being looked down and spotted scores of smaller Grimm attacking him, biting, slashing, clawing, anything they could do to try and hurt it and protect the more powerful Grimm. However the armored monster quickly put an end to that by putting its body on fire which burnt the annoyances off while flicking the rest of them off its legs.

After dealing with those annoyances the wolf humanoid turned its attention to the dragon and immediately had to drop its sword to stop the dragon from biting its neck. The two struggled for dominance for a while with the dragon being close to biting down on its foe's neck before the wolf humanoid pushed back and threw the dragon away.

It went to pick up its sword before going after its opponent once more having to dodge multiple attacks this time as the dragon attacked with it claws, bite, tail slaps and wing attack with its remaining wing. The armored monster dodged another wing attack and immediately sliced off the appendage making the dragon screech in agony. The Grimm Dragon lunged forwards attempting to another bite at its foe's face only for the armored monster to back up and slam his armored fist into the dragon's jaw knocking the creature's head upwards, that attack exposing the underbelly of the Grimm Dragon.

Wasting no time the armored monster thrust its sword forward and had a look of satisfaction when it heard a loud squelch that confirmed its attack hit home and the dragon screeched even louder in agony. The dragon tried to get away but the jagged edges only made any attempts even more painful. Deciding to end it the armored monster removed its sword from the dragon's belly and then chopped off the head, ending the monster altogether and dissipating it.

When the mist cleared only the colossal armored wolf humanoid was left standing. What happened was a surprise to many as a huge hoard of Grimm running away. Away from the clearly more powerful beast, away from Beacon and away from Vale. The colossal monster first looked at the humans and faunas that were there making them all tense as it stared at them for minutes before it decided to ignore them and casually wander back towards Beacon engulfed in a black and red glow.

By the time the glow receded Revenant was back in his normal body and still in his armor which had somehow not been destroyed by his transformation. He made it into the open courtyard before he found a dark corner somewhere before he fell on his ass.

" **What the fuck did he give me!?"** The vigilante muttered, **"That power drained a lot out of me."** Seeing no one around from his resting spot he decided to rest to regain his Aura that had been used up due to his unexpected transformation.

 **Weeks later...**

Since the attack on Beacon, the school had been repaired, as had Vale and the surrounding areas, things were finally starting the get back to normal. People had wondered where Revenant had been especially after Ozpin had informed the public that he had helped in putting down the ones responsible for the attack. As for the monster that took down the Grimm Dragon, no one had seen any sign of it since the attack even after it'd returned to the school after killing it and even now the search was still on. Amber had been able to recover from her condition at the school clinic. Of course she'd wanted to thank Revenant for saving her too but the vigilante had been nowhere to be found.

As for the vigilante he'd gained even more support from the public after his actions during the attack on Vale had been made public. Of course they were still a few who saw him as a dangerous criminal or a deranged lunatic.

Still Revenant could care less about such opinions.

 **...**

Gathered in Ozpin's office was Ozpin, General Ironwood, Glynda, Summer, Tai, Raven, Qrow and Amber. Ozpin had told them what Revenant had said during his duel with Cinder, especially Salem's lair which had General Ironwood foaming at the mouth at the chance to take the fight to their enemy, however he was none too happy about the fact that Revenant wanted to be the one to kill Salem. Then there was his semblance which terrified everyone that hadn't already known.

That wasn't the only news. Earlier Pyrrha Nikos had told the group about Revenant's identity as Brandon Rave but Amber corrected them and said that his real name was Frank David Castle Jr. The news shocked almost everyone there with the exceptions being Summer and Raven. When asked why Summer admitted to them that Revenant/David had revealed himself to her earlier and had told her to keep it to herself as he didn't want anyone to try to convince him to stop. Raven meanwhile mentioned that she'd discovered it when she saw him kill a Goliath by himself.

Of course General Ironwood was none too happy about that. One of his close friend's son was still alive, had become a vengeful creature known as a revenant and was waging his own war against Salem.

"This changes a lot of things." Qrow said.

"No kidding. Junior's returned from the grave to become not only the most wanted guy in Remnant but a major Bane to the Grimm Queen." Tai agreed.

"All this time Frank's son was alive and was waging a one-man war against Salem." Ironwood said solemnly, "All this time I'd been trying to take down my godson who'd no doubt been through hell."

"I...don't know what to think or say..." Glynda stated. She'd been against the vigilante ever since he'd shown up but the fact that the vigilante had been a victim of the vile Grimm Queen, who'd lost everything only to return as a vengeful being with no remorse has made her divided on what to think about him.

"I wonder how Jacques would feel if he found this out?" Ironwood muttered. Suddenly multiple gunshots went off getting everyone's attention to the front courtyard and what they saw was a shocker. Revenant standing in front of a wounded Jacques Schnee, the latter with a gunshot wound to his hip, his son and Weiss and Winter's younger brother dead in a pool of his own blood along with multiple destroyed Atlas androids, an in pain Winter and Weiss at her side looking in shock.

"What in the?!" Glynda gasped.

 **...**

 **A minute earlier...**

Winter and Weiss were talking in the courtyard only to get a surprise visit from their father along with their brother Whitley and an android escort.

"Weiss, gather your things you are coming home, this place is too dangerous." Jacques declared looking to Weiss before glancing to his eldest daughter with a slight glare.

"What do you mean?! Beacon's still standing!" Weiss protested.

"The fact that it was attacked by Grimm and some anarchists said otherwise. Even if everyone was able to push back the attack I'm not taking any chances with you here." Jacques said.

" **Then allow me to take that problem off your hands."** Suddenly gunshots went off as the android escort was eliminated in seconds. Jacques and Whitley turned back to see Revenant in light armor walking towards them with Retribution, both in gun form.

"Revenant!" Jacques growled.

" **I've been wanting to meet you for a long time you ungrateful racist fuck."** Revenant replied.

"And who are you to talk to us that way you cur?!" Whitley said.

BLAP! BLAP!

Whitley was now on the ground dead with a hole in his chest and head, right between the eyes.

" **Can you shut up Whitley? Like permanently."** Revenant said coldly. Students began running in panic while Jacques, Winter and Weiss were in shock at what just happened. **"Now where were we? Ah yes! You have a lot to answer Jacques."**

"How dare you! I'll have your-AAGGHHH!" Jacques exclaimed before he was cut off by a gunshot to the hip and right knee dropping him on the floor in pain.

"Father!" Winter yelled before glaring at Revenant and drawing her sword and charging at the vigilante.

Revenant transforms one of his Retribution guns into blade form and easily stops her attack before lashing out with a sharp side kick that nearly snapped Winter in half and sent her flying back to her sister.

"Winter!" Weiss and Jacques cried out as she landed on the ground in agony with Weiss moving to her sister's side.

" **I don't have time to play with you Winter as you father has a lot to answer for."** Revenant sneered at the specialist before focusing on the wounded Jacques.

 **Present time...**

"What do you mean by that Revenant?" Weiss demanded, "What does my father have to answer for?"

" **I'm glad you asked Weiss."** Revenant replied as he holstered Retribution and drew out Penance, **"This ungrateful, racist motherfucker here committed a grave offence towards the Castle family especially Frank Castle."**

"How dare you mention my friend's name you criminal!" Jacques yelled. Revenant just stared at him before he relieved the racist CEO of his left arm resulting in Jacques screaming bloody murder.

" **More like how dare you mention my father's name you ungrateful, racist motherfucker."** Revenant responded shocking them all. But the bigger shock came when Revenant removed his mask and clipped to his belt revealing a young scarred face, pale skin, silver and red eyes and white hair belonging to the vigilante.

"Brandon Rave?! You're The Revenant?!" Weiss exclaimed in recognition.

" **Brandon Rave was just a cover name. Real name is Frank David Castle Jr. Son of Frank and Maria Castle and brother of Lisa Castle."** David corrected.

"What's going here?!" Ruby asked as Teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY appeared on the scene and spotted the young man pointing a sword at Weiss' father. "B-Brandon?! You're Revy?!" Ruby cried in shock.

"No. That's not his real name. It's David Castle Jr. Brandon Rave was just a cover for him when he wasn't being Revenant." Pyrrha corrected.

" **I don't know how you know that Pyrrha but I'm can't be bothered to care right now."** David said as he kept his glare on Jacques, **"Anyways Weiss, your sorry excuse of a father sold my father out to the enemy which ended with him and his family dead. Too bad they didn't ensure that the job was finished."**

"That's a lie! You have no proof!" Jacques denied, resulting in him losing his right leg below the destroyed knee. "AAGGGHHHH!"

" **Oh I have enough proof and every reason to send you to hell you motherfucker!"** David yelled, **"Go to hell!"** David brought down his sword on the SDC CEO aiming to slice him in half but two blades got in the way and stopped the attack.

"Alright now, that's enough David!" said a male voice, and David looked up and cursed, seeing that it was none other than Qrow Branwen and beside him was his sister Raven.

 **"Oh great, the walking drunken bad luck charm himself."** David muttered, **"Like I don't already have enough bad luck in my life and he has Worst Mother of the Millennium with him."**

Qrow blinked at the vigilante's words, especially the bad luck charm part.

Not many knew about his semblance, the few included being his sister, Summer, Taiyang, and Oz.

Raven however growled in annoyance at David's jab at her. It's not like she went out of her way to be a bad mother to Yang.

Qrow sighed at the glaring David he was holding back.

"Look kid, I don't know what your deal is but you need to-" Qrow was cut off as David broke the deadlock and swung at him and Raven. Both blocked it but Qrow found himself being pushed back a good distance and his arm numb from it which Ruby and Yang screamed in concern. _'Damn! Where did Junior get such monstrous strength?'_

Raven however handled it better as she'd already experienced his strength reducing the effect of the attack.

" **Stay the fuck out of this you two!"** David yelled as his aura came around him and his black ethereal arm appeared, **"This motherfucker has to pay!"** He once again tried to execute Jacques again but was stopped by a scythe. He looked again but this time he saw that it was Summer that was stopping him. David then caught the punch from Tai with his ethereal arm.

"Junior...please stop this." Summer pleaded with Frank's remaining child.

"Yeah kid. You don't want to do something you'll regret." Tai added.

" **Killing that motherfucker will get justice for me and my family not regret!"** David said, **"Please stay out of my way aunty, Tai."** Using brute strength once more he sent the two adults away from him. Before he could get at Jacques who was trying to crawl away, Raven and Qrow got in his way which further pissed the vigilante off and he swung very wildly sending the two Branwens back again.

The students were about to join in on the fight but Tai told them to stay out of it as this was for the adults especially considering David/Revenant's power increase.

Once more David was getting irritated at everyone getting in his way. _**'Once again everyone is getting in my way especially when it's time to get vengeance for me and my family! I've had enough of this!'**_

This time an enraged David ran through Tai and Qrow like a bulldozer blowing them out of his way while Summer and Raven leaped away. Once more his target being Jacques who'd barely gotten far. Closing the gap he once more brought down Penance on the Schnee's head butthis time a certain force stopped him from landing the fatal blow. He then tried using his ethereal arm and that too was stopped. David looked up and noticed a certain glow around his arm and he growled once again in anger as he glared hatefully at Glynda.

"I can't have you murdering such an important person in my school Revenant." Ozpin said as he and General Ironwood arrived on the scene.

"That's enough David! Explain yourself." General Ironwood asked.

Unfortunately for everyone David had reached his breaking point.

A deafening roar came from him as pillar of dark energy erupting around him and causing Glynda to lose control. Soon the pillar vanished and in place of David was the same black and red armored lupine humanoid that had killed the Grimm Dragon which shocked everyone even more. The monster took advantage of that and performed the most brutal lobotomy on Jacques Schnee before finally eviscerating him. By the time everyone got out of their shock Jacques Schnee was no more and the monstrous David stood above the corpse.

" **BETRAYAL REPAID JACQUES. ROT IN HELL FOR ETERNITY!"** The lupine David said in a much deeper voice before leaping high onto the wall and then out of Beacon. Qrow, Tai and Raven went after him.

Summer would have followed if not for her noticing a glint of sunlight in the corner of her eye. Turning fully, she spotted what looked to be a scroll. She proceeded to walk over to it, as she was noticed by her daughter Ruby and Yang as well who followed her. Summer picked up the scroll as Ruby and Yang approached, and looked at the device. It looked like any other scroll, except it was black with silver trim, and had an emblem in the center, which she looked at, before she recognized it...It was the well-known emblem of the Revenant, the intimidating white Grimm skull meaning that it was his scroll.

* * *

 **Chapter XI End.**

 **Leave a review and see ya on the next update.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Revenant**

 **AN: Before I begin this chapter I just want to explain more about David/Revenant's semblance. It basically boosts his abilities whenever he goes up against the target of his hatred which is as we all know is Salem and anyone closely linked to her namely The Grimm, Cinder, Watts, Tyrion and Hazel but the boost is higher when he faces Salem herself. Worse for the Grimm Queen is that every time Revenant kills anyone linked to her, her soul gets damaged permanently and cannot be healed and with the number of killing he'd been doing through the years...that's a LOT of damage!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or The Punisher.**

* * *

 **Chapter XII**

The death of Jacques Schnee was a huge shocker to many people in not just Vale but Remnant as a whole. One of the most powerful men in the world dead and by the hands of Revenant no less and there were witnesses to back it up. That was what an even bigger shocker for the public too as they didn't get why the vigilante would go after someone like him.

There was a division among the people about the action of the vigilante. People of Atlas were furious and calling for his head. Most Faunus were joyous that a major racist scumbag was sent to hell considering how much discrimination he's pulled against them while the rest were fearful of retaliation coming from humans because of the vigilante's action. Some humans were undecided, some were outright against that and calling the vigilante out and the others who sympathized with Faunus were glad that the racist was gone.

Weiss and Winter Schnee were outright livid at Revenant killing both their father and brother in cold blood and in front of them no less, with both demanding the vigilante's head. Even though both weren't fond of their father and brother they were still their family and Revenant had no right to off them.

Unfortunately for them certain people did not share their sympathy for the two female Schnees.

General Ironwood.

Summer and Ruby Rose, Tai and Yang Xinglong, Raven and Qrow Branwen.

Blake Belladonna.

Pyrrha Nikos.

Fall Maiden Amber.

Jaune, Ren and Nora.

As for why it was all because of the information they found in the Revenant's scroll which he'd dropped after eviscerating the CEO of the SDC and escaping from Beacon.

Inside it was important information: Surveillance audio and video of the White Fang and many criminal elements including the deceased Cinder Fall and her underlings. The same criminal's plans for not just Vale but also the other kingdoms. Names of various agents working for Salem both dead and alive with most of them being dead. The locations of hideouts of Cinder and locations of various White Fang cells with most being eradicated with the exception of one that was still active in Menagerie which interested General Ironwood and Blake.

Then there was one more piece of info that even interested Ironwood, Ozpin and those in their inner circle: The location of the Grimm Queen Salem which was also where Grimm were being produced like a factory.

But the main kicker was a certain entry that shed more light on who Revenant was and why he went after Jacques Schnee.

Revenant was the resurrected David Frank Castle Jr, son of Frank Castle, a former Atlas Special Forces Soldier and once close friend of Ironwood and a distant relative of Summer Rose before she discovered that his son was alive, and Maria Elizabeth Castle, a wolf faunus who was a famous advocate for Faunus rights, and Lisa Barbara Castle, David's wolf Faunus sister. The whole family had been slaughtered by Salem and her underlings at Frank and Maria's wedding anniversary.

General Ironwood and Summer had been devastated by their deaths but Ironwood was even more suspicious about how the family had even been found as the general had made sure to keep the Castles hidden since both Frank and Maria had a lot of enemies, mostly from the White Fang and racist humans, and only he and a few people knew of their hidden location. Him being one of them.

White Fang had been removed as suspects as Maria had gotten the respect of the dead Adam Taurus, even successfully convincing the terrorist leader to hold off his attacks until she'd gotten equality for their race so there was no reason for him to go after their family when she was actually close to making that true. Heck Ironwood had heard rumors that Adam became furious and White Fang attacks became even more brutal.

In the journal it was shown that Jacques Schnee, a major obstacle in Maria's fight for Faunus rights among others had been pissed off at the wolf Faunus gaining ground and had even made the other kingdoms even consider her words. Jacques couldn't have that and he planned to have her erased. The racist CEO made contact with a man named Hazel who was one of Salem's underlings and gave him the location of Frank and Maria's hidden home.

However, Jacques did not count on Frank, a man he'd been indebted to for saving his relatives from White Fang multiple times, being killed along with Maria, their children and extended family. Something he went ballistic on Hazel over but chalked up that loss and moved on since he'd gained more in the end as Maria's death put a grinding halt to the talks for Faunus rights which eventually lost traction.

However the CEO and Salem too did not count on David coming back as a literal revenant and beginning a one-man crusade of vengeance which has made him a bane to the Grimm Queen and her 'children'.

Inside Revenant's scroll was even proof of Jacques' betrayal in the form of the recorded secret conversation he had with Hazel which the vigilante had gotten from Salem's underling himself when he'd narrowly escaped the vigilante. The man had kept it on record just in case the SDC CEO screwed him over and use it as leverage against him.

Only this time Revenant got it and more or less put a huge bullseye on Jacques Schnee.

Initially the vigilante had planned on wiping out the whole Schnee bloodline except for Winter and at the last second Weiss out of spite but then settled for just Jacques himself. Whitley was just a bonus for the vigilante.

With all that info, both Winter and Weiss couldn't find it in themselves to stay angry at Revenant as their father's betrayal just showed the kind of monster he was.

That didn't get her favor in the eyes of the others who felt that Jacques Schnee got what he deserved. Especially General Ironwood and Summer Rose who knew the victims and the vigilante.

Ozpin, Glynda and the other teachers at Beacon frowned at the traitorous actions of Jacques Schnee but also those of David or Revenant whom once again played judge, jury and executioner. Plus his new transformation into a monster, the same one that killed the Grimm Dragon during the attack on Beacon also didn't make things any better for the vigilante, not like he cared from what they all know of him.

 **...**

"What do you mean you're not going after Revenant?!" A male Atlas councilor demanded looking in disbelief at Ironwood as he stood before the Atlas Council.

"You heard me. I'm not helping you to deal my godson." General Ironwood said coldly.

"So you'd rather help Revenant instead because you consider him family?!" A female councilor accused.

"His name is David Castle Jr. and neither am I helping him." Ironwood corrected, "I've told the men under MY command that they are to not antagonize or engage him and neither are they to assist you both in anyway. The men under YOUR command are a different case."

"Why is that?! That monster murdered Jacques Schnee!" Another councilor yelled.

"Considering what Jacques did to my best friend's family he got off easy and his son wasn't exactly a pleasant person to be around. If I were up to me I'd have done much worse to that racist fool." Ironwood replied with narrowed eyes, "Or are you saying that you condone what Jacques did to Frank and his family?"

"We're not saying that. While what Jacques did was despicable, Revenant still didn't have the right to kill him and his son either."

"Not according to David who was a victim of your fellow councilor's actions." Ironwood said, "And what makes you think he'd end up in prison? With all the power he had and his position on the council he'd easily escape judgement and continue doing whatever he wants. If anything he is now lying on the crooked and messy bed he made."

"Even so Revenant is still a wanted criminal for his acts of vigilantism and now has murder added to his rap sheet. His bounty will be raised and he will be hunted down like the monster he is and punished to the full extent of the law."

"Even when he helped put down the White Fang and the perpetrators of the Vale attack and what could have been other potential attacks on all the kingdoms?" Ironwood asked.

"It's the only reason why the reward for him is for him is for alive and not dead. We already took that into consideration before we made our decision."

"So that's your final decision?" Ironwood asked with the council members nodding their heads. "Well then...here's mine..."

 **...**

David sat down on a couch in his new safe house after he'd finished moving everything from the old one in Vale.

With the stunt he'd pulled, the manhunt for him would no doubt be intensified as killing the CEO of the SDC no doubt made him the most hated person in Atlas and upped the bounty on his head in Remnant. But David wouldn't have it any other way especially with what that bastard Schnee did that led to his family's demise and his undeath.

David had a feeling that huntsmen will also be sent after him to bring him in for his crimes. Yeah right.

Well apart from stealing Penance and his exosuit from Atlas.

The vigilante hoped that the old caffeine addict Ozpin wouldn't send RWBY or JNPR after him as he'd rather not have to fight those two teams. The same would go for Summer Rose, Tai Xiao Long, Amber and even Winter Schnee.

He could care less about Qrow as he didn't like the drunken bad luck charm and as for Raven, being with her clan more than her own family was just plain stupid in his mind. Goody two shoes Glynda can go fuck herself as far as he's concerned and Ozpin he'd have no problem obliterating just like he'd do to Salem and what's left of her inner circle which is just a less than whole Hazel.

" _ **Why are you bothered about them Revenant?"**_ A familiar voice asked, _**"It's not like you didn't know what you were getting yourself into when you agreed to my offer. You knew the consequences of your actions."**_ The air was think with negative energy as a powerful presence appeared in the room.

' _I'm well aware of that my lord.'_ David mentally replied. _'And I'm still grateful for giving me that offer.'_

" _ **Good to know that your gratitude is still there."**_ The voice said, _ **"However you should stop acting like you're a human since you're no longer one. Not like you have any humanity left."**_

' _The fact that I can think for myself and make my own decisions say that I still have some semblance of humanity in me. I still have a conscience.'_ David countered.

The voice paused for a moment before responding.

" _ **Yes, I know that and it's because of your sheer willpower. If anything you're meant to be a mindless revenant with only that bitch as your target but instead you have a mind of your own."**_

' _And you didn't do anything about it?'_

" _ **Oh I wanted to do something about it...but for some reason I decided to let you keep that mind of your own as I felt that it would be entertaining seeing how it plays out and you did not disappoint."**_

' _I see...'_

" _ **But I'd advise you to quit holding on to that fleeting shred of humanity if you want to take down that bitch queen after all. Even with the damage you've done to her through the years she's still a force to be reckoned with."**_

' _I can shut off my emotions when I need to. My track record proves it.'_

" _ **Yes it does, but you being around your aunt and her daughter who both share the same silver eyes you do and that Nikos girl has made you less efficient! It showed when you took so long to take out that Roman fool!"**_

' _I still eliminated him at the end.'_

" _ **When you could have ended him sooner! No matter...when you mop up that White Fang in Menagerie, you'll get your chance to prove to me whether letting you think for yourself wasn't a mistake."**_

' _Whatever that it I will prove myself to you my lord!'_

" _ **We'll see. We will see."**_

 **...**

Headmaster Ozpin sat in his office with Glynda Goodwitch beside him and in front of them was the original Team STRQ members Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen, Raven Branwen and Summer Rose. The atmosphere was tense as Summer was not in a good mood.

"Are you serious old man? Because I must have not heard you right the first time." Summer asked in annoyance.

"I'm not joking Summer." Ozpin said seriously, "And you heard what I said."

"You want me to kill my nephew?! Are you out of your mind?!" Summer yelled.

"That's only a last resort." Ozpin corrected.

Tai sighed, "You know that apprehending him is easier said than done old man?"

"I know that quite well. But murdering the most powerful man in Remnant didn't do Dav-Revenant any favors." Ozpin said.

Qrow sighed, "Well considering what that asshole did that led to the kid's and his family's deaths, what else would you expect?"

"I'd do the same if I was in his position." Raven said getting a scoff from Glynda.

"Of course you will! Isn't that how you are anyways?"

"And knowing you you'd just let the asshole walk and expect the justice system to deal with him." Raven countered, "Which we all know wouldn't do a damn thing about it."

Glynda wanted to argue but kept her mouth closed as there was no way she could debunk that. She herself knew that even if they somehow busted the late Jacques Schnee he'll be able to get away with some minor charge.

"Still doesn't give Revenant the right to play judge, jury and executioner!" Glynda argued.

"Glynda, we all know that Jacques Schnee would still be walking free even if things went the proper way." Summer said, "With all the power he has he can easily get away with something minor."

"Not like that matters anymore since Revenant's iced the prick. All that's left for him is Salem and what's left of her group." Qrow said, "The kid's been doing a hell of a lot of damage to her, especially with that semblance of his: Wrathful Retribution."

Tai shivered at the mention of David's semblance. "No kidding. That's a nasty semblance especially for the one targeted by it."

"Though in her case I wouldn't feel sorry for her." Summer added coldly.

Raven faced Ozpin. "You do realize that it'll be impossible to take Revenant out as he'll only rise up stronger and even more pissed off. Not to mention it'll put us and by proxy you on his shit list." She said.

"I know that but it'll be for his own good compared to what the council will do to him if they got their hands on him." Ozpin said, "Anyways you four have a mission to complete. We know from his scroll that he dropped that Revenant will be going to finish off what's left of the White Fang in Menagerie. You will intercept him there and apprehend him. If that's not possible you're to end him. Summer's power will help in this endeavor."

"I'm not sure it'll work on him considering he has the same power too." Summer pointed out.

"Which complicates things as it'll give him some resistance or even immunity to it." Qrow added.

"We don't know that. But considering what he is there's a chance that it'll have an effect on him." Ozpin said.

"Let's hope you're right old man 'cos if shit hits the fans Revenant will be coming for you." Tai said.

"Hopefully it wouldn't come to that." Ozpin replied.

Unfortunately for the adults, their mission was had gotten much more complicated.

* * *

 **Chapter XII End.**

 **Apologies for taking so long to update but life comes at you in many ways and in some cases hits you with a screwball that messes things up. Not to mention I have other stories that need updating too, but Revenant will still be updated.**

 **Leave a review and see ya on the next update.**

 **Rook out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Revenant**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or The Punisher.**

 **Chapter XIII**

* * *

The sound of multiple VTOL engines was in the air as Atlesian ships navigated through the sky. Their destination being Menagerie due to intel they got about where the notorious Revenant was going to show up next.

Leading the unit is Specialist Winter Schnee as she was assigned the mission of taking down the vigilante and bringing him in alive. The older sister of Weiss Schnee sat down silently in the lead ship while her subordinates kept their distance. Many of them thought she accepted the mission to get justice for her late father and brother that the vigilante murdered in cold blood right before her eyes while she was helpless to stop it.

However they couldn't be more wrong as Winter was not in this mission for revenge. No she was only on this mission because it was her duty. Nothing more, nothing less. While she was angry at what Revenant did to her father and brother she also couldn't be bothered to stay mad at him forever. After all her dad was a monster himself who ruined the lives of many faunus due to his greed and racist ideals not to mention he caused Revenant to become who he is. As for Whitley, he was just a carbon copy of the dead SDC CEO and his mouth got him into trouble.

She understood why General Ironwood refused to be involved as the conflict of interests would have compromised him since Revenant/David Castle Jr. was his godson and he couldn't bring himself to fight the vigilante even if he was no longer a normal human. That's also why she agreed to lead this operation as she didn't have that same conflict to cloud her judgement.

She'd seen video footage of the vigilante in action. Violent but precise attacks are the main part of his fighting style. Skilled with firearms and even more skilled with bladed weapons like his dual blades which also double as dual pistols, shotgun, bow and arrows, explosives and then his main weapon his katana that was also a powerful assault rifle/sniper hybrid that easily chews through aura and vaporizes anyone unfortunate enough to be hit.

This meant that for Winter to win she had to be on point and not make a single mistake or else she's as good as finished.

She'll make sure to fulfill her mission and bring Revenant to justice.

 **...**

Inside a Bullhead, Teams RWBY and JNPR sat down as the transport took them to their destination: Menagerie. Why? Simple. To stop Revy/David. Or more like help Blake stop Revenant from most likely wiping the place off the map.

"You do realize that this could get us suspended or worse expelled right?" Jaune asked.

"That's what I told Blake but NO she roped us all into this!" Weiss exclaimed.

"If you didn't want to come Ice Princess, you could have stayed behind." Yang deadpanned.

A growl came from the Schnee. "Well if I didn't there's a good chance that you guys would end up needing my help, not to mention Yang's and Ruby's moms would have my head if anything happened to them while on this suicide mission."

"It's not a suicide mission Weiss." Ruby said.

"Yeah. Travelling all the way to Menagerie to stop your cousin who's also the most wanted man in Remnant from going on another kill spree, and mind you can transform into a freaking large wolf like beast isn't suicidal." Weiss said sarcastically, "Besides who knows if he hasn't already done the deed and moved on to another target."

"If he did then we all would have heard about it. The guy isn't exactly very subtle." Ren said.

"Yeah! Revy's not the sneaky type! He always makes things go boom!" Nora added.

"More or less." Ren agreed.

"Not to mention he's the type to plan his actions before executing them." Pyrrha said, "From what we've read in his scroll everything he's done so far has been planned, not done on a whim."

"Including murdering my father and brother?" Weiss asked.

"Yes and no." Blake answered this time, "Your father Revenant planned on killing, as for your brother it was on a whim because he annoyed him. He'd already put him in the hospital once because of his mouth, this time he didn't want to deal with the headache."

"Still didn't give Revenant the right to kill them." Weiss stated.

"I thought you didn't like them either?" Pyrrha deadpanned.

"You're right. I wasn't a fan of either of them but they were still family none the less." Weiss answered, "Though I can't see my father as any less than scum with what he did to Revenant's family."

"Still we gotta stop Revy from going on a rampage in Blake's hometown." Ruby said.

"Hopefully we get there before he does." Pyrrha said.

"Getting there is the easy part. It's stopping him that's the real problem." Jaune said.

Everyone agreed with the Arc as they all knew that David/Revenant was more skilled than all of them combined not to mention very powerful. Even with their combined efforts it was going to be one hell of a fight.

 **...**

Team STRQ were also in a Bullhead with a similar destination and target like the two other groups and their own objectives: Bring Revenant in or put him down hard. A mission that two of the members were not comfortable with especially with the last resort option.

Summer and Tai just couldn't bring themselves to killing the scarred David whom had been an unfortunate victim of the Grimm Queen Salem who'd seen his family as threats just like Summer herself except unlike David, Summer was saved from a terrible fate. No way could Summer kill someone who was basically family to her. Tai was in a similar boat as her. He'd met Frank a few times and he saw that he was a cool guy to be around, even if he was rough and mostly serious but still knew when to have fun. Killing the guy's son was a no-no for him even with what he'd done ever since his return as an undead vigilante. The couple agreed that Jacques Schnee deserved his one way trip to hell for what he did.

Raven and Qrow were neutral. Both understood that the kid had gone through hell and returned with a massive vengeance and his vicious rampage through the years were proof of this. They agreed that Jacques Schnee got what was coming to him for the crap he pulled. Still both knew that it was matter of time before he became an even bigger threat to Remnant if his transformation didn't drive that point home.

But the siblings also knew that the odds of this backfiring on them was really high as they knew that Revenant was no fan of Ozpin and when shit hits the fans the body count will be huge.

Raven however also had another reason why she agreed to it as she knew that soon Revenant will set his eyes on what's left of her fellow bandits for extermination as he still didn't like what they do and the only reason why he hadn't wiped them out when he violently left them years ago was because their duel had ended in a stalemate and the vigilante had to get out of there. Now she didn't her odds in a rematch as Revenant had clearly grown stronger and become more skilled in combat. Still didn't mean she wouldn't try to stop him.

"Hey guys." Summer finally spoke up getting her teammates' attention, "Under no circumstance are we killing David. We'll only knock him unconscious no matter what."

Qrow took a quick swig of alcohol before narrowing his eyes at his teammate, "That's easier said than done Summer and you know that."

"The same could be said for killing him Qrow." Tai said, "Kid's become a force to be reckoned with through the years. I doubt we can even take him on together."

"Unfortunately we have to do something. At the rate he's going things are only going to get worse, and eventually he'll reach a point where he wouldn't give a damn anymore as long as Salem is dead." Qrow argued.

"Then we let him kill the bitch!" Summer said, "Besides she's the one that brought this on herself to begin with so David's her problem not ours."

"True, but he'll soon become another person's problem along the way unless he kills Salem first." Raven said.

"By another person you mean your 'family' of bandits that you care for more than me and Yang? Gee I wonder why?" Tai asked sarcastically earning a glare from her.

"Watch it Tai." Raven warned.

"What? David put it in his journal about how much of an idiot you are for not being with your real family." Tai said, "The only reason you're not dead yet is because he's given you a chance to reconnect with your real family. In fact be glad that he's prioritizing Salem over you and your clan."

"The strong survive and the weak perish." Raven replied.

"Then why aren't you dead since David's clearly stronger than you?" Tai countered making Raven growl and nearly drew out her katana.

"That's enough you two!" Summer yelled at her teammates not in the mood for their problems, "We have a mission to complete and we can't be at each other's throats right now! Save your problems for after we bring David in." When she was done she moved away to a corner in the room and sat there. _'Oh David! Why did this have to happen to you?!'_

 **...**

Revenant drove across the plains inside his off-road speeder towards his prey in Menagerie.

After realizing that he'd left his scroll in Beacon when he made his getaway he know fully well that those he'd been involved with will be on their way to most likely stop him from taking out the remaining White Fang members or outright put him down for good.

He scoffed at the latter. None of them had the power to stop him and while Summer's and Ruby's special power was potent he more or less had that too and therefore some resistance to it so he wasn't bothered by it.

No matter. Revenant's determined to finish off what's left of these terrorists before moving on to the main course which is Salem and he wasn't going to let anyone or anything get in his way. He was resolute and he was willing to go far to finish this.

A few minutes later he looked up briefly to the sky he spotted two lookout towers ahead of him with White Fang lookouts armed with sniper rifles meaning that he'd arrived. He immediately stopped his ride and opened the car roof coming out with Penance in sniper form. He quickly zoomed in on the first lookout's head and fired and got his kill confirmed when the lookout got vaporized. He quickly locked onto the second lookout who'd just managed to spot him and also vaporized the fool with a head shot.

With those two down Revenant got back in and stepped on the gas and continued towards the White Fang camp. After another few minutes of driving he could see the base directly ahead and he engaged the nitrous. He saw several White Fang grunts ahead of him, they spotted him too but he didn't give the fuckers a chance, running over them with some blood spattering on the hood.

Revenant reached the center of camp, the engine of his ride's loud roar acting as a signal and getting of the terrorists along with some screams as Revenant ran over some more of them. The terrorists got out of their shock and immediately opened fire on the vehicle with their guns. Revenant spun the car around and skidded to a halt, then leaped from car roof with Retribution out and firing killing some before he landed on his feet in front of the stopped vehicle. The vigilante stood there as the terrorists instantly recognized the monster in front of them.

From what he could see there weren't many of them in the camp. Not like he cared since they were all going to hell anyways. The terrorists then charged at Revenant with hoping to use their numbers against him which made him shake his head in amusement.

Like that plan had helped them at all against him at all.

Revenant's Retribution turned to their blade forms as one came at him with a sword which he parried with one blade and sliced off the man's head in one go. He then stabbed one that came from behind him while slicing another one in half from the waist and then decapitating the other he'd impaled. Four more terrorists swarmed him and Revenant happily welcomed them to hell as he weaved and sliced them to ribbons with his blades.

Seeing their kin dropping left and right, the few remaining White Fang members looked at the Revenant in sheer terror as even with their advantages they were still getting killed by the vigilante. The sound of someone screaming soon added to that as they saw another two of their kin get blown away by a shotgun blast in close range.

They then began to run for their lives. Something Revenant wasn't going to allow at all as he holstered the shotgun and drew out Penance.

"You fuckers have been weighted on the scales..." He said as he fired gunning them down, "...and your sorry asses have been found wanting." Another barrage of light shots followed and more of them getting vaporized in ruthless fashion. "Enjoy your all-expense paid trip to hell." The barrage continued with more terrorists getting eliminated before Revenant resorted to blade form and charged them down, butchering them with no remorse.

Soon there were nothing but dead bodies around him as he'd been on his rampage for two hours straight. Staring blankly at the bodies he then tilted his body to the right as he dodged what looked like an electric wire of sorts that was aiming for him. He looked at the attacker and saw a woman wearing a Grimm mask like every other White Fang member and was wielding what seemed to be a gun whip of sorts. The woman growled as Revenant stared at her like she was nothing but an insect.

"You monster!" She yelled, "I, Ilia will make you pay for what you've done to my brethren."

Revenant scoffed as he rested Penance across his shoulders and said, "Like I didn't already hear that from your pal Taurus. Not like it did him any good, fortunately you'll be reunited with him in hell courtesy of the monster you know as Revenant."

 **...**

Nearby on a hill a cloaked figure watched the massacre with a huge grin on their face as their servant decimated the last remnants of that pathetic group of racists before said servant took on the last one of them. Soon their servant will be done here and the bitch will be next, but before that they had a test for his servant to prove himself once more.

The figure soon sensed a dark entity appear behind them which made them chuckle. **"Well, well, well...The Bitch Queen herself graces me with her presence."**

" **So you've been around all this time...Rovagug."** Salem said with disgust.

Said person turned around and removed the hood showing an intimidating bone mask with red stripes covering the face, crimson red eyes, orange medium length hairand two black horns over his head. This entity also exuded absolute power that even intimidated Salem but she did a good job of hiding it.

" **Yes, I have. You and that fool Ozpin didn't think that seal of yours would keep me locked away forever?"** Rovagug said with dark humor, **"And speaking of that pathetic fool I'm surprised you haven't killed him yet? I wonder why?"**

" **It's all thanks to a certain bane to my existence. Someone I suspect you have something to do with."** Salem said coldly.

" **Of course I do. After all it's thanks to his blood that I roam the lands again."** Rovagug replied making Salem narrow her eyes, **"Not to mention I saw what he desired and as a show of gratitude I gave him the power to get what he wanted."**

" **So you created Revenant. You created that monstrosity."** Salem stated.

" **Of course I did."** Rovagug said casually, **"If that fool Ozpin didn't make my seal able to be broken by an innocent's child blood and you murder an innocent child right where said seal was located you wouldn't have been in this mess. Does the name Castle ring a bell?"**

That made Salem's eyes widen in shock. Rovagug saw that and continued, **"That's right. You brought your own demise on yourself by killing the Castle family with the youngest son David's blood releasing me before he died. He wanted revenge and I granted him the power making him a revenant, an undead that seeks only vengeance on the one who murdered them like you did. So congratulations you fucked yourself and your Grimm over though they were mine to begin with but you just had to steal them from me. Now run for your pathetic life Bitch Queen before my Revenant senses you since you're not in the best of shape to even face him."**

Rovagug releases his full power which sends Salem flying back and desecrates a large area around him. Getting to her feet Salem glares at Rovagug.

" **When I'm done with your revenant I'll be coming for you Rovagug."** Salem said coldly before leaving for her domain while Rovagug just chuckles and shakes his head.

" **We all know that's not going to happen Bitch Queen."** Rovagug said before looking back to the White Fang camp, he grinned seeing that Revenant had completely wiped out the White Fang and had blown the camp up to kingdom come just for extra. **"Good work eliminating those insects Revenant. Now it's time for your test before you finish your fight with the bitch. Don't fail!"** Rovagug said as he disappeared into black mist.

* * *

 **Chapter XIII End.**

 **Now you know who David serves. The same one who brought the young boy back as the vengeful Revenant and a bane to Salem. Rovagug also has a bone to pick with Salem and Ozpin.**

 **We're almost at the finale and before that it's going to get very chaotic as Revenant shows just how far he'll go for his vengeance.**

 **Anyways leave a review and see ya on the next update.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Revenant**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or The Punisher.**

 **Chapter XIV**

* * *

Ozpin was sweating in fear after he felt that unholy aura. He didn't expect to feel that presence ever again.

' _Impossible! Rovagug's back?! But how?'_

That wasn't good news for him or anyone else even Salem but knowing her she'll arrogantly make things worse and something tells him that will exactly happen.

Of course Ozpin knows that he's just as fucked as she is too.

 **...**

A blood stained Revenant walked through the village of Menagerie while ignoring the various looks of fear, awe or scrutiny from the populace after he drove into the village in his speeder and parked it. Not like the undead vigilante cared, as long as no one starts anything with him then there'll be no issues.

Of course the odds of no one starting anything was dropping as a crowd was growing, but none of them approached him since they saw he was armed with weaponry especially his silver plated shotgun that one hand was reaching for.

"What is with all this ruckus?!" A voice yelled amongst the crowd and everyone turned their attention towards a man who is big and gruff with a purple coat along with having a beard in his entire jawline. This person Revenant recognized instantly.

This was Ghira Belladonna, current Chieftain of Menagerie, former leader of the White Fang and Blake's father.

Ghira was surprised to see The Revenant standing there keeping on guard in case someone was stupid enough to attack him. The former White Fang leader had heard about the vigilante by reputation which wasn't hard to do, still seeing the man in the flesh was still a surprise. The moment Revenant laid his eyes on Ghira who focused his gaze back at him did they instantly convey through the battle of wills with the hardest of looks on who will break first.

This did not go unnoticed by the villagers who watched with dread on what will happen especially with the chieftain. That increased when the two then started to slowly walk towards each other with a steady gait and when they stood face to face giving the people the impression that they are going to fight which made everyone nervous on what to do in this situation.

Ghira broke the silence as he sighed and raised his hands up in a placating manner which made Revenant become less tense and keep his hands away from his shotgun.

"May I know what brings you to Menagerie Revenant?" Ghira asked.

 **"I'm just here looking for a place to lodge at and clean up."** Revenant replied which caused many in the crowd to face fault at his answer while Ghira sweat dropped.

"That's all?" Ghira asked in disbelief.

 **"That's all. I'm a mess as you can see and I'd rather just lodge in somewhere and clean myself up then make myself scarce from here. Don't want to be here any longer than I want to."** Revenant replied.

Ghira looked at the messy Revenant and easily recognized why he was a mess. "So you killed them all?"

Revenant looked back with a blank expression. **"Yes, I did. Not to mention I cleaned up the mess you created."**

The villagers were confused by what he said while Ghira easily understood what Revenant meant as he was mentioning killing Adam Taurus and eliminating the White Fang altogether. "I see."

 **"Anyways I'll be going to whatever lodgings available to clean up."** Revenant finished while he turned to walk towards what was the inn while the locals gave him a wide berth. Suddenly he turned back around to face Ghira again.

" **Oh when I'm done I'll be at the ruins at the outskirts. If anyone is looking for me you can point them there."** Revenant said before turning and going to the lodge. While Ghira watched a woman with short Black hair and black cat ears with 2 piercings in the right ear and one in the left and yellow eyes walked up beside him.

"Who's that Ghira?" She asked.

"That would be the notorious Revenant, Kali." Ghira answered with said woman's eyes widening.

"You mean the same one that killed Jacques Schnee?!" Kali stated getting a nod in reply, "If he's here then he's after-"

"He's already killed them." Ghira corrected, "He's just cleaning up and will be leaving Menagerie. No doubt he knows that he's a wanted man and doesn't want us caught in the crossfire."

 **...**

The next morning bright and early Revenant drove out to the ruins he'd seen and mentioned to Ghira. Arriving there he cautiously drove through the lone empty street with Retribution at the ready. So far, the town was completely empty and devoid of any life at all. Just what he wanted. Not to mention it was very spacious and had little cover apart from the damaged walls and a few tanks that he noticed contained dust meaning that this was once a dust processing plant, an SDC one to be exact. Parking at the center Revenant exited out of his speeder and sat on the roof in meditation as he awaited what would be his test to prove himself to Rovagug.

Speaking of that ancient deity, David had met him while on the border between life and death after Salem and her cronies had killed his family and left him to die last. Apparently his blood had unlocked the seal that had locked the deity away for years thereby releasing him. Initially Rovagug was going to devour him but seeing the child's state he paused and checked David's memories to see why he was in that state and boy was he pissed at what he saw.

The deity may have been ruthless but even he had lines he wouldn't cross and what he saw the half breed bitch queen Salem do to David pissed him off. Then a plan entered Rovagug's head and he smiled deviously at it and immediately put it into motion. He gave the child a deal he couldn't pass up on: give him the power to get his vengeance on the ones who ruined his life and all he had to do was sell his soul. David added a few conditions of his own that Rovagug reluctantly accepted and with that David wasted no time jumping on the deal even when he knew of the damning consequences.

So Rovagug brought back David to the world of the living as a revenant along with a powerful semblance and other abilities to go with it. After that Rovagug left him to do as he pleased with his power.

So with that Revenant was born and the undead child grew up and went around the world learning various skills, crafting or acquiring his weaponry and growing in power while still taking time to hurt the bitch queen and so far he's done a lot of damage to her through the years and Rovagug has been happy with that.

Now Revenant will wait for his 'guests' and sever the bindings.

Fortunately for him he didn't have to wait too long as he heard the sound of multiple Bullheads above him, then rappelling and finally movement around him along with the sounds of guns being aimed at him and then the negative emotions. Opening his eyes Revenant saw himself surrounded by Atlas Special Forces troops and combat droids and then saw the specialist Winter Schnee walk up in front of them.

 **"So Winter came after all?"** Revenant muttered before dropping off the roof of the speeder and landing on his feet, **"Well it's a start. So what brings you here Specialist Schnee? Here for revenge for that scumbag, racist of a father that's six feet under?"**

"By order of the Atlas military you are to surrender yourself and be brought in to justice. This is non-negotiable. You have 30 seconds to comply Revenant." The woman said as she pointed her sword at Revenant. An Atlas bullhead flew over and a large airship was also nearby.

Revenant tilted his head to the side. **"Bring me in? That's a surprise. I'd expected the councils to want me put down for good."**

"They only want you brought in alive because of you doing Remnant a good service of eliminating the White Fang and the terrorists that were involved in the Vale attack. You have 20 seconds." Winter replied.

 **"And what about the General, my godfather? What does he think?"**

"He chose to stand down and not get involved due to conflict of interest so I was assigned to this task. You have 10 seconds."

 **"One last question. Are you here for revenge?"**

"No, I'm here to do my job nothing more. Time's up Revenant. Stand down and surrender or face the consequences!"

 **"Hmm...No."** And with that Revenant blurred out of sight and it was only thanks to her training that she narrowly avoided being sliced in half but her men and droids weren't as lucky as they were instantly killed/destroyed by the wide area high speed slash in a full moon motion. When Winter got back up she was in shock as she saw her dead subordinates and droids all done in by the attack while Revenant was back in his original position.

 **"I remember telling you all that I was no longer holding back as it's clear that you'll keep getting in my way no matter what."** Revenant said with a blood stained Penance out, **"I've killed Grimm, criminals and terrorist, hell saved you all from an insidious plot and this is how Remnant repays me?! No wonder why I've almost lost faith in humanity. Almost."** He then pointed his sword at Winter. **"Last chance to walk away Winter or else. Your call."**

Winter just mimicked his action and said, "You very well know the answer to that."

 **"Then so be it."** Revenant then waved a closed hand which resulted in the bullhead and atlas airship to explode before getting into stance. **"Now it's just you and me."**

Winter charged at the waiting and ready Revenant and starting the death match.

 **...**

Teams RWBY and JNPR arrived at Menagerie in the morning where their welcome wasn't exactly nice as the villagers there weren't too happy to see most of them who were human. Blake they didn't have a problem with since she was their leader's daughter but still they weren't happy about her bringing humans to their home especially when one of them's a Schnee.

Fortunately Blake's vouching for her friends only made the other Faunus villagers tolerate their presence. Nothing more than that which Ruby and others were relieved by though Weiss felt that she was being watched closely by everyone else.

They also got another surprise in the monkey faunus Sun being with them who'd stowed away in the bullhead they came in wanting in on whatever crazy escapade they were on. Though when he heard that it was to stop Revenant he nearly shit himself at that, but he sucked it up and joined them anyways.

They reached Blake's home where they all met her parents. Fortunately they were more welcoming of them than the villagers. Blake was glad to see them and her home alright. But that raised one question? Where was Revenant? Has he even arrived yet?

"Dad, Mum, has anything strange happened?" Blake asked.

"If by strange you mean having the most wanted man in Remnant show up in the village looking to clean himself up after he finished off what's left of the White Fang? Then that would be a yes." Ghira answered getting everyone's attention.

"So he's already finished them off..." Blake said.

"Wow. Revenant's very thorough." Jaune remarked.

"With what we read in his journal, then yes, he's very thorough." Ren said.

"Do you know where he is?" Pyrrha asked.

"I take it that you all are after Revenant." Ghira stated.

"Yes." Pyrrha answered, "We're trying to...save him from himself."

"What do you mean by that?" Kali asked. Pyrrha explained Revenant's story to them in a brief summary and leaving certain details out. Needless to say the older Belladonnas had mixed expressions.

"Well that's not a surprise. Considering what that girl's father did to his family it shouldn't be a surprise he got his comeuppance." Ghira said while motioning to Weiss when he mentioned her father.

"I won't argue with that." Weiss said.

An explosion from outside got everyone's attention resulting in them going outside. Everyone in the village including the hunters and huntresses in training saw a bullhead and Atlas airship blowing up in black flames. Something that Ruby, Blake and Yang instantly recognized while Weiss recognized the airship.

"What the hell was that?!" Sun yelled.

"That's a big explosion! Nora approves!" The excitable Nora said.

"That explosion...You know what that means." Yang said.

"That Revy's there." Ruby finished.

"And he's got company." Blake added.

"That being Winter." Weiss also added, "And that worries me even more."

"Well he did say that if anyone was looking for him that we were to point them towards those ruins there." Kali mentioned.

"Revenant said that?" Yang asked.

"Yes he did and it looks like Atlas' already there though it's clear that it's gone sour for them." Ghira said.

"What are we waiting for then? An invite? Let's go!" Ruby exclaimed running off with urgency. Her teammates and JNPR followed her lead and went towards where Revenant is right now. Weiss hoping that they'd get there on time to save her sister.

 **...**

Winter clashed blades with Revenant. The sparks flew from the collision of the blades as both tried to overwhelm the other. Winter was the more experienced sword fighter but Revenant was the more powerful swordsman, not to mention more tenacious. Even when the Atlas specialist tried to use her honed grace the vigilante's skills with the blade made that null.

Winter tried to use her glyph to trip Revenant up but the vigilante blurred away and appeared from her left flank, coming in with a diagonal slash. She barely leaped away from that but Revenant followed up with a powerful swing which forced Winter to block the attack which sent her sliding back, but she quickly recovered as Revenant switched Penance to gun form and fired a barrage at her. Knowing full well what the damage the rifle does Winter moved out of the way and rushed behind a wall for cover. The barrage lasted for a while before she heard a click meaning that Revenant was empty and heard him reloading.

Winter then used her semblance to summon an armored knight. The summoned entity appeared a few feet away from Revenant and swung its blade at the vigilante who dodged it quickly while switching back to his blade. The knight swung again but missed and was instantly sliced in half by Revenant. Winter then summoned a boarbatusk and the summoned beast rolled at Revenant. The vigilante scoffed and sidestepped the rolling beast and then to the shock of Atlas specialist, used his foot to flick it into the air before enhancing himself with his aura and volleying the beast back at its summoner. Winter managed to regain her wits and dodged the incoming summon that smashed through the wall she was behind and had to block Revenant's slash.

Winter once again found herself having a hard time trying to defeat Revenant like the first time she fought him, but the vigilante was just a wild undisciplined fighter with sheer brute force and iron will back then and this time he now has proper training and more experience to go with it.

The fight drew on and Winter started to get fatigued and began slowing down. The vigilante saw this and pressed the offensive. Not liking her odds Winter went for broke by using a glyph on herself to zoom at Revenant in a kamikaze attack that caught the vigilante off guard and sent him flying back into a tank.

Thanks to his aura cushioning the impact, Revenant quickly recovered as Winter charged at him with a very fast thrust. A crazy idea came in his head after he'd realized that the tank he hit contained ice dust. Revenant waited for Winter to close in and then quickly and ran up the tank just avoiding the thrust which instead got stuck in the tank while he landed on her sword much to her surprise. He then sliced the tank with Penance and jumped off Winter's sword as ice dust came out and flash froze the shocked specialist. Revenant came down with an overhead slash and shattered the ice statue of Winter into pieces.

Standing up Revenant just stared at the shattered remains of Winter Schnee and said, **"You brought this on yourself."**

It was then that he heard movement and saw Teams RWBY and JNPR arriving.

 **"Nice of you all finally showing up. You just missed quite a climax."** He said as he turned to them.

Weiss looked around the area and noticed that her sister was nowhere to be found. Fearing the worse she asked, "Where's Winter, Revenant?"

Revenant shrugged and answered with, **"She's here. She's there. She's all over the place. Do the math Schnee."**

Everyone quickly figured out the answer. She was dead.

"So...you killed her..." Weiss muttered sadly with tears in her eyes.

Revenant said, **"Yes I did. I did give her the chance to walk away but she refused and we fought and well..."** Revenant motioned to the shattered remains, **"...There's the result. Shame though, we would have been quite a couple too."**

"Revy? Did you have to kill those guys from the White Fang and Weiss' sister?" Ruby asked her undead vigilante cousin getting his masked gaze on her.

 **"Ruby...Those terrorists dug their graves the moment they decided to be racist scumbags and as for Winter, she didn't exactly give me a choice in the matter after I gave her a way out."** Revenant replied. He then suddenly saw a glyph form underneath him and rolled backwards from it as a spike came out from where he'd been standing. Looking up he saw a furious Weiss with her weapon out and ready for a fight.

"I'm going to kill you then bring you back and do it again and again!" Weiss said.

 **"In case you've forgotten Ice Princess, I'm already dead."** Revenant deadpanned while putting away Penance and drawing out his shotgun while the others drew out their own weapons. Then a big surprise came, especially for Ruby as the shotgun transformed into a large scythe.

"Seriously?! You also use a scythe?!" Yang yelled.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Revy's got a scythe like Ruby too?!" Nora exclaimed.

Jaune regained his wits and sighed, "Man, so we have no choice but to do this?"

 **"Life's not fair Arc. I found that out the hard way years ago."** Revenant remarked.

"How unfortunate." Ren remarked.

 **"Ain't that a fact?"** Revenant said.

"Please David. We want to help you." Pyrrha pleaded, "We don't want to do this."

"Um Invincible girl...I don't think he can be helped." Sun sweat dropped.

"Exactly Pyrrha! He's killed a lot of people including my sister! Not to mention destroyed Atlas property!" Weiss admonished, "I doubt that he can be helped anyways."

 **"They've got a point there Pyrrha. I'm too far gone to be helped."** Revenant said, **"You may not want to do this but Ice Princess clearly does."**

"Damn right about that!" Weiss stated.

"Weiss! Didn't we all agree to just convince Revy to stop?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby...We're past the point of talking now. We gonna have to fight." Blake stated.

"Agreed. We'll just have to pound him out and stop his rampage." Yang added.

"More like put him down for good!" Weiss interjected.

Revenant scoffed at her as he entered his combat stance making everyone tense. **"Good luck with that. I've come quite a long way and I have no intention of being stopped by anybody."** The group saw his eyes glow red and silver, **"So let's do this!"**

* * *

 **Chapter XIV End.**

 **We already have one casualty. Will there be anymore? If so who's next? Or will Teams RWBY and JNPR stop the resolute Revenant?**

 **Leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Revenant**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or The Punisher.**

 **Chapter XV**

* * *

 **Previously...**

" _Good luck with that. I've come quite a long way and I have no intention of being stopped by anybody." The group saw his eyes glow red and silver,_ _ **"So let's do this!"**_

 **...**

Immediately after Revenant said his piece he wasted no time starting the battle, with his first target being...Jaune Arc whom was barely able to bring up his shield on time to block the swift attack which no doubt would have cleaved him in half. Luckily for him he was instead sent flying back by the blow which numbed his shield arm while he stabbed his sword into the ground to stop himself from going too far.

Sun made his move jumping in the air his weapon in its bo staff form as he proceeded to deliver an overhead strike. Revenant stepped out of the way of the attack and retaliated with a huge swing making the said Faunus jump back to safety. But Revenant wasn't going to allow that and blurred towards the monkey Faunus and swung at him as he was about to land and would have sliced Sun in two if not for shotgun blasts from Yang and rapid fire from Ren forcing Revenant to evade. Revenant switched Hellfire into shotgun form and fired at an approaching Blake forcing her to flip away while a clone took the hit. Weiss and Nora came at him from his left and right sides respectively and attacked with Revenant responding by switching Hellfire back to scythe form and swinging in a wide arc to blow them away from him.

Ruby then came right at her cousin with her semblance and attacked with Crescent Rose in scythe form which Revenant parried and switched their positions.

"Please stop David! We really don't want to hurt you." Ruby tried appealing to her cousin as she twirled her weapon around.

" **Ruby...Like Weiss said, it's too late for that."** Revenant replied with narrowed eyes, **"And another thing...don't call me David ever again!"**

Ruby barely blocked the wide swing from the blurring Revenant, standing her ground as both scythes locked with each other.

"Seriously. This needs to stop!" Ruby said.

" **Well then little Ruby. Let's see which is better: Crescent Rose or Hellfire."** Revenant said.

Ruby broke the deadlock and said, "If it'll help stop you then let's go."

The two then became blurs to everyone else, moving around and attacking each other. Weiss wanted to attack with a glyph but didn't want to risk hitting her partner. Yang was worried for her sister fighting their vicious cousin. The same worry was shared by everyone else. All it took was one swing and someone would be done for.

After a few more high speed clashes, parries, and near misses, Ruby and Revenant reappeared again both swinging once more. Both with intent to incapacitate. Ruby then fired the rifle end of Crescent Rose using the shot to suddenly increase the momentum of her swing. What happened next caught everyone by surprise as both weapons made impact but Revenant's weapon was sliced in half with the blowback sending the vigilante flying back.

"Nice one Ruby!" Yang exclaimed.

Hissing in anger and slight pain Revenant recovered and landed on his feet. He did not expect Ruby to pull off that unorthodox trick on him and it nearly cost him. His eye widened as he saw Yang charging at him with her fist cocked back forcing him to put an arm up to block the punch aimed at his head.

"What's wrong? Can't take the heat?" Yang taunted.

" **Please...You've got nothing on me."** Revenant deadpanned.

"I'll be the judge of that." Yang replied throwing a punch with her free hand, only hit air as Revenant blurred behind her and sent her flying with a roundhouse kick.

He then noticed Blake and Weiss once more coming at him and he immediately drew out Retribution, both in blade form and blocked their attacks, locking blades with them.

"Just die already!" Weiss growled as she tried to press her blade through.

"Please stop this David!" Blake appealed to the vigilante, "Don't make this worse than it already is."

" **Didn't Ice Princess here already say that I'm too far gone?!"** Revenant deadpanned further pissing off Weiss who was already trying to press even more. **"And like I told Ruby, never call me by that name again."**

Suddenly the sword holding Blake at bay switched back into gun form with the barrel pointing directly at the wide-eyed faunus' face. A loud bang soon followed, with Blake back flipping away, while her clone took the hit.

With Blake out of the way Revenant fully focused on the Schnee heiress as the gun transformed into a sword again and he swung at Weiss who broke the deadlock and leaped back to avoid being decapitated.

" **And here I thought that you could redeem the Schnees but I stand corrected."** Revenant remarked.

"That's enough out of you!" Weiss yelled back and summoned an ice spike from behind the vigilante aiming to skewer him. Unfortunately it missed its mark as Revenant dodged the spike easily. She then summoned multiple ice spikes and rained them down on the vigilante this time.

Revenant rolled his eyes behind his mask and blurred through the rain of projectiles while closing in on Weiss. However the smirk on her face instantly alerted him and he had to dodge a greatsword from an ice knight construct with both swords leaving him open to Weiss to attack him. Not willing to give her the satisfaction of landing an attack he blurred away from the deadlock and also avoided Weiss' stab at his left side.

"Weiss! Look out!" Ruby yelled as blurs of steel soon came around the construct and Weiss. The construct was viciously cut into pieces while the Schnee heiress managed to block some of the slashes and her aura taking the rest.

Panting after barely surviving that insane attack Weiss heard movement behind her and spun around pointing Myrtenaster at the casually approaching Revenant.

" **Impressive. That should have shredded you to pieces but you survived."** Revenant said, **"Unfortunately you're on your last legs."**

Weiss charged at Revenant and wildly attacked with Myrtenaster with the vigilante casually blocking all the attacks further enraging the heiress whom increased the tempo of her attacks. Blake and Yang tried to back her up but a quick swipe of the hand an explosion blow them back with their auras taking the brunt of it. Weiss then lunged in at his head trying to capitalize on his divided attention but Revenant tilted his head to avoid the stab and moved away.

Sun then came from his left side attacking his side but Revenant blocked the attack with a sword and swept him off his feet with his leg, getting a yell of surprise before the vigilante grabbed the faunus' ankle and threw him into the fast approaching Ruby whom wasn't able to avoid the human projectile coming her way and was hit hard. The two rolled across the ground for a few meters before stopping. Sun was the first to stand as he shook his head to get rid of the dizziness.

"Ugh, man! Your cousin's tough!" The monkey Faunus said, as he turned back to the fight, as Team JNPR's Ren and Nora moved in to stop the masked vigilante, but like before, they were beaten back.

"No kidding." Ruby said, "I knew he was strong but this' unreal. This is going to be a lot tougher than I thought."

She couldn't be anymore right.

 **...**

Revenant found himself dodging gunfire and explosive rounds from Ren and Nora. He did entertain them for a while but soon got tired of the rain of projectiles aimed at him and she decided to put an end to it drawing out Retribution and pointed them at Ren while in midair, not to mention he added his aura to the guns which wasn't good news for the target. Pulling the trigger the result was music to his ears, as both shots hit and sent Ren flying, the only reason he wasn't dead being his aura taking the full brunt of the shots.

"Ren!" Nora shouted in shock and horror, which was a mistake on her part as Revenant disappeared then appeared next to her while in a crouch, he foot swept her off the ground and followed up with a jumping roundhouse kick, hitting Nora in the midsection with enough force to send her to where Ren was, stuck in a boulder still conscious, but sore allover after what just happened to him. His eyes widened as he spotted his teammate on a collision course with him before she smashed right into him and both broke through the boulder and landed in a heap on the ground.

"Owie! That really hurt!" Nora whimpered before noticing Ren under her, "Oh Oum! Ren, are you okay?!"

"I-I can barely feel my body." Ren weakly replied.

A blur of red and bronze soon got their attention as their Spartan teammate rushed at the vigilante.

Revenant had dodged another wild thrust from Weiss and kicked her away before having to draw Retribution to cross block Pyrrha's slash from Milo.

"That's enough!" Pyrrha shouted, "This needs to stop before it gets worse!"

" **Unfortunately, it's already gotten worse."** Revenant replied pushing back against Pyrrha.

"Not unless I stop you here and now." Pyrrha countered.

" **You can't stop me! You've never been able to Pyrrha!"** Revenant countered back as a dark aura surrounded him, **"Hell none of you all can! Like I said I've come too far and I refuse to let anyone stop me!"** With a roar he broke the deadlock leaving Pyrrha exposed and would have cross slashed her if not for Jaune blocking the blades with his shield. Before Revenant could say anything he noticed a glyph forming under his feet and leaped away to avoid the spike that appeared in the spot he was at.

" **I've had enough of this game."** Revenant said putting away Retribution and drawing Penance making everyone tense up.

Vanishing in a blur the two teams of huntsmen and huntswomen in training got hit by multiple blurs of black steel and lightning. At the end of it all Revenant reappeared in his original spot sheathing Penance while the teens collapsed on the ground most of them at death's door.

" **Tsk! Like I said, none of you can stop me."** Revenant said, flicking the blood off Penance, **"Well no skin off my nose though."** He blurred in front of Weiss Schnee and picked her up roughly by the neck and began to choke her.

Knowing the implications did Weiss weakly grabbed the offending appendage while kicking in desperation to breathe but getting nowhere. She looked in despair and fear as she saw the vigilante bring Penance up preparing to end her life which made her to struggle even further.

And just when he was about to drop the metaphorical guillotine on her head, he heard something coming for him and tossed the Schnee away to block a large scythe with Penance. He growled in annoyance, as he saw the attacker was none other than Ruby Rose herself who had been unscathed from his last attack, most likely due to her own semblance helping her avoid it.

" **Ruby...you're starting to annoy me!"** He snapped, Ruby shook her head.

"No! This has gone on enough Revy!" She replied, making him growl again.

" **You're right...This has gone on long enough! I'll be ending it here!"** Revenant said and immediately broke the deadlock and swung at Ruby which was thankfully blocked by Crescent Rose's own blade resulting in a loud clang echoing in the air, but that didn't matter as she soon felt vertigo and was sent flying away into a wall hard before she slumped down in pain and barely conscious.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted in worry, turning to the one who hurt her sister. She managed to get to her feet and pound the ground, her hair glowing while her eyes turned red. **"You'll pay for hurting my sis!"**

Revenant's eyes widened when Yang already closed in on him forcing him to block. His surprise grew even more when Penance was knocked out of his hand and into a wrecked tank. Then he got hit hard in the face by Yang, shattering his mask and sending himself smack into a steel wall. Revenant didn't get reprieve when the enraged girl was there in his face again and wailing on him with punches and his back to the wall. He managed to regain his wits and began blocking the punches before managing to dodge one punch that hit the wall instead and get out of that predicament. The enraged Yang noticed her own miss and turned only to get hit just as hard by Revenant and the tables were now turned with Revenant unloading on the blonde brawler with his own punches and elbows. Yang exploded back with an uppercut which Revenant dodged, then followed with another haymaker which also missed only to get knocked to the ground by Revenant's own haymaker.

" **You're not the only one who can hit hard Yang."** Revenant remarked as he walked around her, his left arm transforming into its monstrous ethereal form. **"Unfortunately, I can't waste any more time with you."**

Yang growled as she rose to her feet and threw a punch which Revenant matched with his own punch, the impact actually causing a crater under the two. Then the two exchanged more punches and made the crater bigger and bigger until both fists clashed with each other and forced them back. Yang closed in once more with another punch but Revenant dodged the punch and this time with his monstrous arm he punched the blonde's outstretched arm and shattered the bones in it, getting a screech of pain from her and then followed by a vicious flurry of strikes and kicks ending with an uppercut that knocked her out cold.

Walking to where Penance was, Revenant pulled out the sword and walked towards Weiss once more as his arm turned back to normal.

"R-Revy...P-Please stop this." Ruby pleaded weakly as he walked by her.

Unfortunately Revenant ignored her as he continued towards the barely conscious Schnee.

Revenant heard a roar and turned only to widen his eyes and barely block an attack from Pyrrha Nikos which pushed him back a bit.

" **Someone's a glutton for punishment."** Revenant said as he watched the badly injured but still standing Spartan with Milo in both hands and clearly running on adrenaline. **"Well if you're that desperate for more then come on."**

Pyrrha obliged and came right at the revenant who happily met her head on and their blades clashed once more with Pyrrha being the aggressor. When they locked blades once more Pyrrha gritted her teeth as she tried to push past but Revenant held his ground.

"I won't...let...the darkness...take you...David!" Pyrrha shouted as she made one last attempt to get through to him but all she got was a blank look.

" **You're too late for that Pyrrha."** Revenant said before breaking the deadlock with a strong push and then disarmed Pyrrha of Milo before stabbing her in the gut. If that wasn't enough she got a nasty shock from the sword in addition.

Revenant leaned in close to the in pain Pyrrha and whispered to her, **"Like I said...you could never stop me."** He then removed Penance from her stomach and watched her drop on her back with her eyes wide open and on death's door.

Ruby froze as she looked in horror, her friend's body, not moving, as blood began to pool around her, which was reflected in her silver eyes while Revenant just looked on at the mortally wounded girl.

 _'This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening!'_ She kept repeating in her mind like a mantra as a cold dark feeling came within her. _'Please Oum no! No! NOO!_ '

Then, with a cry of fury, pain, and grief, something awoke.

"PYRRHA!"

A bright light shined from her silver eyes, catching Revenant's attention as he turned in Ruby's direction, his mismatched eyes widening in shock.

"SHIT!" He yelped as his light also came out of his one silver eye.

With that, the area was engulfed in a white light.

 **...**

A good distance away in their bulkhead Team STRQ saw the bright light.

"What the hell is that?!" Raven asked.

Summer and Qrow widened their eyes as they had an idea just who would do that.

"Oh no! Ruby!" Summer cried out.

"What?! She's there?!" Tai yelled.

"That's not good." Qrow said before opening the bulkhead door and leaped out before transforming into a crow and flying towards the light.

 **...**

' _ **Tsk. Those silver eyes...how annoying.'**_ Rovagug thought as the light finished dying down and he looked at the scene of the fight.

The two groups of teens were on the ground on death's door after fighting his revenant especially that Mistral Champion who was foolish enough to play the noble hero and try to free Revenant from the darkness in him. Very foolish indeed. The only one who wasn't in the same condition as them was that silver eyed girl whose power awakened before she fell unconscious from the stress of using such power.

For the ancient deity this light was nothing but a minor annoyance. Satisfied with what he'd seen he vanished from the area.

For Revenant who was still standing on his feet it was a bit more painful because of what he was but since he has the same power like the girl he's more resistant to the more devastating effects of those eyes. Revenant stood there in some pain as his body was steaming from that light that his 'cousin' unleashed after thinking he killed Pyrrha Nikos. After a while the steam dissipated from his body and his aura quickly healed whatever damage was still left.

" **So that's how it feels to be cooked alive from the inside. Damn cousin, you just had to be troublesome."** Revenant remarked as he looked at the unconscious Ruby.

He then sensed two other presences in the area. One had already been there before leaving and the other was approaching. They were Rovagug and Qrow respectively. Then he sensed the presences of Summer, Raven and Tai not far behind from Qrow, meaning more trouble for him. Even though he'd love to put the Branwen twins six feet under he was still feeling the aftereffect of whatever Ruby pulled off.

Deciding for discretion this time he went back to his speeder which surprisingly hadn't been damaged at all during those fights and got in before making a quick getaway from the area. Besides he still has his original target left to deal with.

* * *

 **Chapter XV End.**

 **Even together Teams RWBY and JNPR stood no chance against the resolute Revenant.** **Not even Ruby's hidden power helped, only helping Revenant let off some steam. Get the joke? Whatever. Oh don't worry, Team STRQ will get their crack at the revenant and hopefully they'll challenge him.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Revenant**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or The Punisher.**

 **Chapter XVI**

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Hazel had seen better days. The classy and calm member of the Grimm Queen Salem's inner circle had been reduced to a less than whole wreck of a man all thanks to one person.

Revenant.

That monster who'd killed Tyrion and Dr. Watts had come out of nowhere and outright brutalized him leaving him with a horribly scarred face, one eye, one arm, a lot of body scarsand wheel chaired for the rest of his life. Worse the monster had taken his scroll which had a lot of vital information especially his blackmail material on Jacques Schnee he'd kept for when he'd need it for use.

Then news of Revenant viciously killing Cinder Fall, Jacques Schnee and his son and later the annihilation of the White Fang came and Hazel knew that it wouldn't be long before he was next.

" **Hello Hazel. How's life treating you?"** The very same voice Hazel wished to never hear spoke from behind him.

Hazel sighed before calming himself. "It's not been the best ever since you showed up and began being a bane to Salem." He said without looking behind him while in his wheelchair.

" **You clearly know why."** Revenant said as he walked into view with Retribution in hand. Hazel recognized the unmasked vigilante almost immediately.

"David Castle...I'm not surprised you grew up to become the vengeful monster."

" **For someone who's been put through the grinder by me you're taking this well."**

"Considering what she did it shouldn't be a surprise. But to think you'd come back as a revenant...It explains everything after all."

" **So you know what's coming next especially for your bitch. Her end is nigh."**

"Maybe, maybe not. She's quite the force of nature you know."

" **That's been changing for years. Soon she'll be nothing but an afterthought when I'm done with her."**

Hazel closed his eye and sighed, "So what's next Revenant?" Suddenly he felt a blade slice his throat and began gurgling.

" **I take care of a loose end."** Revenant said as he pointed Retribution at the dying man's head. **"Requiescat in pace Hazel."**

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

 **...**

 **Beacon Academy**

Ozpin had known that the situation with Revenant/David Castle situation was going to get worse ever since Rovagug showed up. As for when that ancient entity showed up he couldn't say but he guessed that it was some time after the Castles were killed.

Unfortunately things got worse. Team STRQ had returned with the unconscious RWBY, JNPR and Sun Wukong. The young students had taken on Revenant in the hopes of stopping his rampage, which was a big mistake as it turned out to be a massive disaster to begin with. Everyone but Ruby had been at death's door when the veteran huntsmen showed up and had managed to stabilize them enough for treatment. Yang, Pyrrha and Weiss had taken the worse of it thought with a destroyed arm, stab wound and multiple cuts respectively, not to mention the fact that Revenant killed Specialist Winter Schnee too.

Summer had been relieved that Ruby was okay with only just bruises, Tai too but at the same time he was pissed about what David had done to Yang and relieved that she was alive. Raven and Qrow were none too happy about the situation, especially Raven who wanted nothing more than to cut the undead brat into pieces even if he kept coming back just for what he did to her daughter.

Atlas are now going full frontal in dealing with the vigilante the moment they heard of Winter's death and Weiss' near death too. Not like that'll matter as they'll only be sending lambs to a bloody slaughter with Revenant being the brutal butcher.

The Beacon headmaster got up from his chair and left the office, informing Glynda that he'll be out for a walk to clear his head. His assistant easily understood why since the root cause was damned obvious.

She too now despised the Revenant and had considered David long gone after seeing what he'd done to the students.

 **...**

Ozpin reached a small clearing outside of Beacon before standing in wait and then looking at a certain tree.

"Never expected you to show yourself here Salem." Ozpin said neutrally. His nemesis came out from behind the tree in question and he raised an eyebrow at her deteriorating state. "You look like you've seen better days."

" **Don't get full of yourself Ozpin. I can still destroy you whenever I want."** Salem replied in anger.

"I'd believe it if your current condition didn't say otherwise." Ozpin countered in amusement, getting a growl from her, "I take it that it has to do with a certain revenant."

" **I'll deal with him soon. He's coming for me after all."** Salem said.

"True and it's due to his semblance that you're getting weaker and weaker after all." Ozpin replied, getting his nemesis' attention.

" **What do you mean? Tell me!"** Salem demanded.

"I don't have to tell you but I will anyways just to see your reaction." Ozpin stated before he explained the vigilante's semblance. Needless to say the Grim Queen's red eyes were wide and she was stricken in horror which Ozpin enjoyed a lot even though he hid it well. The Revenant's identity also didn't help much for Salem either.

" **Impossible!"** Salem yelled.

"Unfortunately it's true and you're the one who's as they say royally screwed." Ozpin replied, getting a glare from his nemesis.

" **No such semblance can exist!"**

"Considering who brought the Revenant to life it can."

" **Rovagug..."**

"That's right. We have a much bigger problem here."

" **The fact that he's out of his seal. Yes, I know and I was going to talk to you about that."**

" **Not to mention that you met me earlier bitch queen."** Said a much deeper and sinister voice, getting Ozpin and Salem's attention while a barrier came over the area they were in.

"Rovagug." Ozpin said with disdain while Salem growled.

Suddenly two dark ethereal arms came up from the ground and grabbed them and held them tightly in the air. While they struggled a tall middle aged man with brown skin, slicked back black hair in a grey collared under shirt with a long black overcoat walked into the clearing with both hands in his coat's pockets. Over his eyes are a pair of black narrow sunglasses.

" **It's been a while since we last met hasn't it you two?"** Rovagug said with a maniacal grin as he removed his sunglasses showing his glowing black eyes. **"I believe it's time for some catching up."**

 **...**

General James Ironwood sat in his dimly lit office dispirited and almost lifeless, just drinking away whiskey from his glass.

Transpired events had caused this well respected soldier to fall into this slump of his.

Finding out that his godson David Castle, son of his former subordinate and good friend Frank Castle was the notorious vigilante Revenant he'd been hunting for months.

Jacques Schnee was the one who led Salem and her forces to the Castles which resulted in their deaths and Revenant's arrival.

And now Winter Schnee had become another victim of the vigilante. News of the mission failure reached Atlas High Command and himself and needless to say there's a huge uproar in Atlas itself as another Schnee had been killed by the vigilante with the youngest Schnee barely alive. More soldiers were sent to now take him down, not bring him in like they wanted before.

To James they were nothing more than dead men walking.

His scroll went off getting his attention. He thought it was either Ozpin or some other person when he went to get it. But when he checked the caller he was surprised that it was one he didn't recognize. Feeling anxious the general answered the phone.

"Who is this?"

There was silence for a while before the caller finally talked, _**"Hello godfather."**_

The voice jolted James sober in seconds as the last person he'd expected to call him was on the line. "David...or is it Revenant now?"

" _ **Revenant. David has long been dead."**_

"Just wanted to be courteous to my friend's only living child and godson. I'm sorry about..."

" _ **No need to apologize...godfather...You never knew things would get this bad. I know you've been trying to get revenge for me and my family in your own way. I'm...grateful for that. I want to apologize about your subordinate Winter...she didn't really give me any other options."**_

"Considering what you are I only knew it was a matter of time before that happened since she was clearly in your way. Though you do realize that you're in a lot of hot water because of that?"

" _ **Like I give a damn about what some whiny elitist fucks at Atlas bitch and moan about. Especially since I've just finished butchering another one of their 'elite' squad of soldiers."**_ _Ironwood sighed at that._ _ **"Anyways enough of that, the reason why I'm calling you is because you have a window of opportunity to put a huge dent on Salem's plans."**_

That got Ironwood's attention as he recalled the coordinates from Revenant's scroll. "It has to do with where she creates her Grimm right?"

" _ **Yes. She's no longer there as she's right now in Vale, so now you can nuke that place to kingdom come and I hope to Oum that you capitalize on it godfather."**_ With that the call ended there with Ironwood sitting there in another minute he stood up with a resolute look on his face, grabbed his coat and made his way out the door.

"Time to go on the offensive for once." He said as he shut the door.

 **...**

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Vernal, one of the remaining Branwen tribe bandits was running for her life while avoiding multiple gunshots from the one aiming to end her life.

None other than The Revenant, the same one who'd decimated most of the tribe except her and Raven, and all because of what they did which the vigilante was not in agreement with.

Raven had brought the monster himself in after she'd seen him kill a Goliath by himself. Most of the other bandits didn't trust him but David at the time didn't care at all. Vernal herself was also one who didn't trust him until something compelled her to see more about the kid whom she saw had the eyes of someone who'd been through hell. This had been apparent when the tribe was awoken by a screaming David who'd woken up due to nightmares. Vernal was the one to help him to get over those nightmares and David got along with her.

Then the day came when they raided another village and nearly killed the villagers and things went to hell as David snapped and went on a rampage. Only Vernal and Raven were the surviving members as the others had been viciously butchered like David had done to the Grimm they'd come across. David had soon escaped after a heated battle between him and the remaining two members which nearly cost her and Raven their lives.

Now the monster had found her and intended to finish the job.

 **BANG!**

A bullet pierced into her leg as she screamed in even more agony as her aura didn't give much protection, due to it almost close to being depleted and she fell onto the ground, rolling for a while before finally stopping. Groaning in pain Vernal looked back and spotted Revenant approaching her with Retribution aimed at her. She quickly drew out her dagger and tossed it at him but missed as Revenant dodged the projectile and then shot her arm making her scream again.

" **That'll be enough out of you bandit trash."** He said before pointing his weapon at the bandit's head while stepping on her wounded leg.

"AUUUGGGH! You crazy bastard! What do you hope to accomplish in killing me!?" Vernal screamed in pain and anger.

Revenant tilts his head to the side as if contemplating answering her before he pulls the trigger and shoots the bandit in the head ending her life while some form of essence comes out of her and flies off somewhere.

" **Just taking care of some loose ends."** Revenant said before holstering his pistol and walking away. **"Still can't believe I let you comfort me...Winter Maiden. Burn in hell!"** He added with a sneer.

 **...**

Ironwood walked into the control room at the Atlas military base, getting the attention of everyone and salutes too before he let them at ease.

"Sir?" An operator at a console asked.

"Get the Prometheus ready." Ironwood ordered shocking everyone.

"What?! Why?!"

"Are you questioning me?!"

"No, sir!"

"Good. Then do as you're ordered. Here are the coordinates for a high value target." Ironwood gave the coordinates to the operators who wasted no time punching them in. They were then shocked at the location on the map.

' _So that's where she's been hiding?'_ Ironwood thought.

"Sir?" Another subordinate asked getting his attention.

"What is it?" Ironwood asked.

"What's the target in that wasteland that requires the Prometheus?" The subordinate asked.

"A very important one. One that if destroyed will help turn the tides of our war against the Grimm." Ironwood answered getting everyone's interests. "As for where I got the coordinates...it's an ally that barely managed to locate it and sent it to me before he lost his life." Ironwood partially lied. David did indeed lose his life and had those coordinates for him, but he wasn't exactly an ally. Still that was enough to satisfy his subordinates.

"Sir. The Prometheus is ready." The operator spoke up.

"Good. Time to end this." Ironwood said as he pushed the launch button. The whole place rumbled as a large missile was launched from a missile silo and made its way towards its target.

 **A few minutes later in an unknown location**

The land that is invested with dark purple crystals with black pools that spawn Grimm from the dark depths, and in the clearing, appears to be a castle of malicious origins.

Soon that changed when the Prometheus missile impacted with the area and exploded, enveloping it, an even larger area around it and anything else in white light with a giant smoke cloud soon following.

At the aftermath of it all, there was nothing left in the already malicious area except a gigantic crater and lot of radiation.

 **Back at Atlas**

"Prometheus has hit the target. I repeat Prometheus has hit with target." A base operator confirmed.

"Good to know." Ironwood said stoically while internally he was grinning with a vengeance. _'Let's see how you like that Salem.'_

 **...**

Ozpin crashed through a tree after scraping a few along the way before finally impacting a boulder and slumping down to the ground in a lot of pain.

Salem however was being slammed to the ground ten times in a row before being thrown into a boulder and impacted it but was then grabbed by the ethereal hand back into Rovagug's real one and then choke slammed into the ground and then punted into a tree.

The ancient deity had been smacking him and Salem around the place and was definitely enjoying himself unleashing a lot of pent up anger on them especially on Salem whom he despised slightly more than him. Ozpin wasn't surprised by it as it was expected considering both him and Salem had banded together to lock this monstrosity away years ago after he nearly destroyed Remnant.

That was the one time the two nemesis both agreed on something and worked together.

And now thanks to Salem's actions Rovagug was back and even more powerful than before.

" **This has been quite therapeutic."** Rovagug said as he dusted his hands, **"I'm tempted to just eliminate you both right here and now, but..."** He put his hands in his pockets, **"I'd rather just settle with you two in the dirt right now, especially Salem since my revenant has dibs on her bitch ass."**

Ozpin grunted as he managed to sit up against the boulder. "You mean David, the one you took advantage of for your own gains."

" **Yes, that David. He knew what he was getting into when I gave him the offer."** Rovagug confirmed while shrugging, **"He could have easily turned it down and I won't have cared either way. I could easily get someone else to work for me and still unleash hell in my name."**

" **Y-You should have minded your own business!"** Salem said as she barely managed to get to her feet. **"You should have stayed out of it. The boy was as good as dead."**

" **Yeah. Yeah. Whatever salty bitch."** Rovagug dismissed her. He then spotted a smoke cloud in the distance, smirking as he knew where it was at.

Salem sensed something wrong too as she too saw the cloud and also recognized where the cloud came from.

" **What do you know? That general finally does something right."** Rovagug commented getting Ozpin's attention.

"What do you mean?" Ozpin asked.

" **I-Impossible! How did-"**

" **He locate your lair where you create your Grimm?"** Rovagug completed for a shocked Salem. **"Let's just say that someone who hates you a lot more than I do gave the general the coordinates and let him do his thing."**

It didn't take too long for the Grimm Queen to figure out who that was. **"Revenant!"**

" **Exactly."** Rovagug mock clapped, **"And best of all he's on his way to Vale for you bitch queen. Have fun dying at his hands since as of now you don't stand a chance in hell against him."**

" **He's nothing against me!"** Salem said defiantly only to suddenly have her throat caught in Rovagug's grip.

" **Nope. You are nothing against him."** Rovagug corrected, **"And when you both meet you'll be even less than nothing against him since as a revenant he's even more powerful against the one who screwed him over, which is you by the way and his semblance in case you've forgotten tips the scales even more in his favor. So enjoy whatever remaining moments you have bitch queen because you are done."** He then slammed Salem back down on her back grinning as he heard a satisfying crack from her spine and her screaming in pain before stomping on her face knocking her out. **"Just to make sure you don't go anywhere."**

With that Rovagug left the area leaving the unconscious Salem and badly wounded Ozpin there with the barrier up so that no one but Revenant will find her, mostly due to his natural ability.

 **...**

Glynda started growing worried as Ozpin hadn't returned from his walk. He's never ever gone out this long during his walks. She knows the headmaster can handle himself but she just couldn't help but feel that something really wrong is up.

She walked into the med bay to check on Teams RWBY and JNPR after hearing news about them finally waking up after they were brought in a week ago. She hadn't been bothered to lecture them after the hellish experience they went through with Revenant. She was still angered by the fact that the man had done such damage to these young children and without remorse.

When she arrived she saw Team STRQ there along with the awakened Teams RWBY and JNPR and Professor Peach watching the news on the TV in the med bay. She too watched what was unfolding.

" _ **Breaking news**_ _._ _ **This is Lisa Lavender of VNN and I'm reporting live from Vale as the Vale Police Department and some huntsmen form a barricade here as the alert has gone off."**_ The reporter began with the camera zooming in and showing an unmasked and blood stained Revenant nonchalantly riding forward on a motorbike. _**"And right ahead is...Revenant?!"**_

"That's not going to end well." Jaune said.

"I hate to say it but you're right about that." Qrow said.

"They're nothing but lambs rushing to the slaughter." Raven added.

"David..." Summer said sadly.

"Doesn't mean that we'll do nothing about it!" Glynda spoke up, getting the attention of others, "We'll be putting a stop to his rampage today!"

"Easier said than done." Professor Peach pointed at the TV again with everyone watching.

 **...**

 **(Play X gonna give it to ya! By DMX)**

Revenant comes to a stop a good distance ahead of the blockade of police and huntsmen while ignoring the orders from the police. Salem is in Vale and he was going to end the bitch queen once and for all, and if these idiots want to stand in his way then he'll just cut them down just like those Atlas troops and huntsmen he encountered on the way here.

" **Get the hell out of my way!"** He yells as his aura surrounds him before revving up and going full speed ahead. The police and huntsmen immediately open fire on him. Their attacks are just brushed aside by the vigilante's monstrous aura.

Revenant plows right through the barricade sending vehicles and people flying as he continued full speed ahead to his target while weaving through the incoming traffic without missing a beat. Some more police cruisers and vehicles driven by huntsmen show up in pursuit but Revenant's unfazed by them and continues speeding along.

The cops and huntsmen fire at him with their weapons with Revenant having to duck down a bit to avoid the hail of bullets. But then he decides to retaliate and draws out one of his Retribution pistols in his left hand and fires at the tires of an armored police van causing it to careen out of control and crash into other vehicles with a few of those vehicles avoiding being caught in the crash.

An eighteen wheeler truck suddenly shows up and spotting it on time Revenant turns the bike sideways and slides under the truck before repositioning and continues moving while the other vehicles have to stop and move around the truck.

Bullheads flew overhead and followed the vigilante, one of them being VNN owned, though he didn't give a damn about them. That is until one of the other bullheads had its door open and a police officer with a sniper rifle aimed his sights on Revenant and fired, managing to hit him in the head and causing him to crash into a random car followed by an explosion. The bullheads circled around the crash site waiting for the smoke to clear.

 **(End Song)**

 **Back at Beacon Academy Med bay...**

Those who had been watching the chase scene saw what was supposed to be the end of it but they knew that it wouldn't be enough to stop Revenant and would only result in more deaths.

They were proven right when the bullhead with the sniper blew up, followed by another one with only the VNN bullhead unscathed. The smoke cleared showing a very pissed Revenant surrounded by aura, Penance in one hand and the other in a closed fist.

More vehicles showed up with police and huntsmen exiting and surrounding the vigilante.

"All they're doing is sending more lambs to the slaughter." Summer stated.

"I highly doubt that. Not even he can take on that many huntsmen and police officers." Glynda countered.

"Isn't this a kid with nothing to lose we're talking about?" Taiyang deadpanned, "If Atlas soldiers, mechs and specialists couldn't stop him what makes you think those guys will?"

The sounds from the TV screen got everyone's attention once more, with the younger huntsmen going pale in terror and the older ones surprised as they all saw Revenant ruthlessly cut his way through the opposition before continuing on his way.

"Well that happened." Qrow said.

"Told you so." Tai added.

"I've seen enough. Time to put an end to this." Raven said getting up and leaving the med bay.

Qrow sighed as he too got to his feet, "Gotta tag along to make sure sis doesn't get herself killed. Summer, Tai, you two coming?"

"I'll make one last attempt to convince David, that's all." Summer said getting up and going.

"I don't see this ending well but I'll be tagging along anyways." Tai said as he followed his wife.

"And I'm coming with you." Glynda added as she followed suit. "You'll need every help you can get."

 **...**

Arriving in Emerald forest, Revenant smirked as he sensed his target was in the area though it was some distance away. Best part was that she wasn't going anywhere. There was also the fact that Rovagug had been there and so had Ozpin, but he wasn't bothered by that. All he wanted was Salem.

" **It ends here Salem."** Revenant said resting Penance across his shoulder, **"I'll get vengeance** **for me and my family."**

* * *

 **Chapter XVI End.**

 **Indeed it's about to end.**

 **Sorry for not updating this faster, but work, the bloody flu and other stuff got in the way, especially the damned flu.**

 **Next is the End game.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Revenant**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or The Punisher.**

 **Chapter XVII**

* * *

Revenant continued his walk towards his target's location whom he could easily sense was deep in Emerald Forest and was also badly hurt and not moving.

Most likely the work of Rovagug. The deity did despise the bitch though not as much as Revenant did, which is why he's going to be the one to kill her not Rovagug.

The undead vigilante then heard groaning and immediately drew a single Retribution and aimed it at the direction of the sound, only to growl when he saw that it was an injured Ozpin. Once again the work of Rovagug who also hated this caffeine addict.

" **You're a sight for sore eyes caffeine addict."** Revenant greeted.

Ozpin chuckled before groaning in pain due to his injuries. "W-We finally get to meet face to face David."

" **It's Revenant you old fool. Get it right."** Revenant deadpanned, **"Got your ass handed to you by Rovagug huh?"**

"Ugh! Y-Yes, I had the unfortunate honor of meeting him after a long time and got this for it." The Beacon headmaster said.

Revenant shrugged as he holstered his pistol and continued walking. **"Whatever. It's not my problem. You drag your sorry ass out of here and out of my sight while I settle a score."**

"You mean Salem?"

" **I see no need to clarify what's already obvious."**

"You do realize that the moment you kill Salem you doom everyone else?"

" **Everyone else but Summer, Ruby and anyone else close to them, except Raven and Qrow. Those two can rot in hell for all I care."**

"Is it because of the deal you made with Rovagug? It's only valid as long as you're alive David. The moment you kill Salem and you finally die because of what you are, they all become free game for him. You're being played David!"

Revenant stopped moving and spun around firing a shot from Retribution into Ozpin's gut further injuring the older man.

"Like you're one to talk about manipulation." Revenant said darkly, "Weren't you using young kids as your chess pieces in a chess game against Bitch Queen? Like you've been using RWBY, JNPR and STRQ, hell even Amber, for your own motives? Your inability to even trust your allies in your circle and your stale tactics already proved your failure as a protector of humanity. Bitch Queen actually adapted with the times and switched tactics. It's only because of me that you, Beacon or even Vale is still around. Well in your case not any longer. Remnant doesn't need incompetent morons like you anymore."

With that Revenant left the wounded man to bleed out while he continued towards his prey who was still there in place, ripe for the picking. However he soon heard movement from behind him and from the corner of his eye he saw Ozpin rushing at him with his hidden sword from his cane before quick drawing Penance and blocking the attack at his back. "So you still have energy to come at me huh? Must be the caffeine you've been drinking too much kicking in." He said to the glaring 'protector' of humanity.

"I've been doing all that's been necessary to protect humanity and I won't let some petty, vengeful child puppet with no restraint doom everyone." Ozpin said.

"Petty?! You've got a lot of balls calling me petty for seeking vengeance for myself and my family. Unfortunately, I've come too far to let some old fool who can't adapt with the times stop me from getting what I want...my VENGEANCE. Now get out of my sight!"

 **BOOM!**

 **...**

The sound of a huge explosion in Emerald Forest got the attention of Glynda and Team STRQ, making them move with even more urgency as it was very clear that Revenant was in the area and he obviously wasn't in the mood for any diplomacy.

They reached a clearing where there was a lot of smoke in what looked like the aftermath of that explosion they heard.

"Revenant was here." Raven mentioned to the group as she recognized that foul aura of his anywhere.

"And he had one hell of a temper tantrum if this is the aftermath." Qrow added.

"Do you know where he's going?" Glynda asked. Coughing soon followed as a weak voice answered her.

"Ugghh...I-I can tell you...b-but you'll have to be quick about it." The group looked towards the owner of the voice and were shocked to see a badly messed up Ozpin.

"Ozpin!" Glynda shouted as she and STRQ rushed towards the downed man.

They had to stop and look at how badly the Beacon headmaster was. The man who was less than whole as he was missing an arm and a leg with the wounds already cauterized, a huge gash was across his chest and he was smoking as he'd looked like he'd been cooked from the inside out.

"Damn old man! What the hell happened to you?" Tai asked.

"R-Revenant happened." Ozpin replied before coughing.

"Stop talking Ozpin. You need help right now." Glynda pleaded as she and Summer went to his side and sat him up gently.

"I won't be able to make it for treatment and even if you somehow get me aid, we have bigger problems." Ozpin said.

"Revenant. Like he isn't any more of a problem." Raven growled.

"R-Revenant is one part of the problem. Salem is also in there and Revenant is on his way to finish her off. Not to mention there's someone much worse who'd been pulling his strings." Ozpin corrected.

"The Bitch herself is here?!" Glynda yelled in anger.

"Yes she is and she's the least of our problems." Ozpin replied.

"What do you mean Oz?" Summer asked. "How's she the least of our problem?! Who's been pulling David's strings?!"

"A being who's even more dangerous than Salem herself and unfortunately if Revenant accomplishes what he wants the whole of Remnant will be doomed." Ozpin pointed out shocking the group.

"What do you mean?! Who's this bigger threat?!" Glynda asked.

And with that Ozpin told them about Rovagug, an ancient deity who'd existed even before the two brothers of legends. The same deity even claimed that he was the one who gave the destructive brother his powers and even had control of the creatures of Grimm which he used as a deterrent against humanity when they chose to be hate filled, bigoted morons. Rovagug made Salem look like a brat with a tantrum with the stuff he pulled. He was much more ruthless and monstrous and he had no qualms about using every trick in the book to get what he wants.

However unlike the vile Grimm Queen Rovagug actually had a line he won't cross: He always kept his end of whatever deal he made and he never attacked children or mothers who were expecting, all because he found their innocence...interesting and he made sure that no Grimm attacked any children. However when the children became teens then they were free game. Heck he'd even took a trio of children under his wing because of that same innocence but in their case it was so...pure enough to make him genuinely smile which he hadn't done like at all.

Salem had tried to gain control of the Grimm but Rovagug had always prevented that knowing the bitch's lack of tact. He found her futile attempts amusing and didn't bother too much about her...until she killed those three kids. That was when he went off the rails and on a brutal rampage, nearly destroying Remnant in the process. Salem herself had been on the receiving end of a brutal beat down at Rovagug's hands and if not for Ozpin and some other huntsmen showing up to stop him she'd be dead. The two sworn enemies had to team up together to stop the pissed off deity and were only successful by the skin of their teeth as a lot of lives had been lost in that chaotic battle with both Ozpin and Salem sealing him away, hopefully forever.

Unfortunately Salem just had to screw things up by killing the Castle family and leaving David for dead with his blood releasing Rovagug from his prison and now she's no doubt going to pay for it while at the same time dooming everyone else.

But there was one more piece of info Ozpin gave which shook the group. The Revenant had always been around and was Rovagug's enforcer and best deterrent. Worse this cursed being had always been a Castle meaning generations of Castle family members had had one of them return as a Revenant to unleash hell in Rovagug's stead.

Frank had been lucky to avoid such a fate but David however didn't have that luck and he became the latest Revenant and he's followed the footsteps of other Revenants.

Finally Ozpin told them of Rovagug's endgame.

" _ **By the way when Revenant's done with that bitch and he finally withers away I'll be resetting Remnant. Which I should have done years ago instead of just using the Grimm deterrent. So enjoy whatever time you have left."**_

 **...**

Salem regained consciousness, managing to see the clear blue sky. Oh how it annoyed her. The light.

Unfortunately she had a bigger problem, she was unable to get up due to the brutal beating she took at the hands of that monster Rovagug. She could barely feel any part of her body at all not to mention even move. Worse thanks to that brat Revenant recovering from the damage was difficult now.

" **You're finally awake. Good...because I want you conscious for what's about to befall you Bitch Queen."**

If she could Salem could have become beyond pale due to that voice. She moved her head to the left and her eyes went wide as she saw someone who should be dead. Someone she knew.

David Castle Jr. or now otherwise...Revenant.

There he was sitting a few feet from her with a demented smile on his face while resting his chin over his hands which were over the hilt of Penance. Those red and silver eyes of his staring at her soul already deciding her sentence.

Which she knew was death.

Revenant's smile became even more crazed as he said, **"I've been waiting for a long time for this moment. Where I get to finally unleash hell on you. While I would have preferred it if Rovagug didn't beat your ass down I'll take what I can get now."** Revenant then got up and picked up Penance. **"So prepare yourself Salem. Welcome to your damnation!"** Salem didn't even get to scream as Revenant descended upon her and cut loose.

 **...**

When Ozpin was done everyone was silent as they took in everything the dying old man had said.

"So let me get this straight Oz...You and that bitch teamed up once to stop this Rovagug guy who's worse than her in many ways but with morals. And now thanks to her we're all screwed." Qrow said getting a sigh and nod from Ozpin.

"Not to mention David's family had been cursed for a while and it's thanks to this Rovagug that he came back as his personal enforcer." Tai added, "Damn that's messed up."

"And when the kid gets his vengeance, Rovagug will reset the world." Raven added.

"Y-Yes...he does and he has the power to do so. All he wants now...is...no loose ends..." Ozpin began losing consciousness making Glynda panic and frantically try to keep him stable.

"Ozpin! Stay with us!"

Ozpin coughed out a lot of blood and spat out some more to the side. "T-That's...no longer possible...I've taken a beating from Rovagug himself and suffered even worse from Revenant when I tried to stop him from going after Salem...I-I've only been using my aura to just extend my life for this long and unfortunately I've reached my limit...Whatever you do...stop Revenant from bringing doom to Remnant...even if it earns you his wrath..." And then Ozpin went limp and stopped breathing.

STRQ and Glynda stayed silent as Glynda closed the deceased man's eyes. However that silence soon ended.

"Well now...we've got one hell of a conundrum." Qrow said, "We've got a chance to end a major enemy but that will result in the end of the world as we know it or a chance to prevent the end of the world and in return piss off a vengeful kid who made the deal with the devil."

"This' not even a conundrum." Glynda answered getting to her feet and began moving towards where Ozpin pointed out Revenant was going. "This madness ends today. One way or another."

Qrow sighed before taking out his tankard and quickly drinking a gulp from it. "That's save Remnant and earn us a temper tantrum. Anyone else."

Raven walks past her twin saying, "My mind's already made up."

Qrow sighed saying, "Well that makes three of us for saving the world. What about you two?" He turned to Summer and Tai.

"I would have paid to see David tear Salem a new asshole but..." Tai began, "...now I have no choice but to stop him from dooming everything I care for. Just hope he forgives me for this."

"I highly doubt he will." Summer spoke up in anger, "But I'll come along anyways...but only for my own reason." She too got up and followed after Glynda and Raven.

"I hope she's not gonna try and convince David in some way to stop because at this point it isn't happening." Qrow said.

"I just wish things didn't get this far." Tai added before both men followed after the others, catching up to them.

" **AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"**

" **MUWAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHA!"**

The sound of someone feminine screaming and the maniacal laughter soon got the group's attention which told them what was up.

"Looks like the brat's wasted no time with his payback and is enjoying every bit of it." Raven said.

"We have to hurry!" Glynda said adding urgency to the situation.

 **...**

STRQ and Glynda finally arrived where Revenant and Salem would be and what they saw made them cringe and stare in shock.

In front of them was David/Revenant standing there in his signature armored attire and without his mask on, leaving his pale face with silver and red eyes, white hair and a crazed smile on his face. In his hand was his blade Penance and in front of him was a bloodied, crucified Salem who was tied up on a large black bar in thick spiked chains that pierced the Grimm Queen at her wrists, shoulders, neck, chest, waist, knees and ankles. The evil woman was barely alive, if breathing at all and in agony, her clothes mostly rags and cuts, bruises and stab wounds all over her body that had been cauterized and not healing. Around the two were disintegrating bodies of Grimm that had no doubt tried to help Salem but it was clear that Revenant was having none of that.

" **Well what do we have here? Spectators to watch your execution."** Revenant said offhandedly.

Salem weakly, spotting STRQ and Glynda standing a good distance from them.

" **Please help-"** She began only to have Revenant stab her in the gut and then place his free hand around her throat.

" **Nope. We can't have you doing that bitch!"** Revenant said before he mercilessly ripped out her voice box from her throat before cauterizing the wound, further shocking the spectators with his brutality. **"Besides you did this to me when I was just a kid bitch. Eye for an eye and all that. Speaking of which..."**

In a quick motion Salem's vision went red black and excruciating pain followed, but with no voice box she was unable to scream even if she wanted to. In Revenant's eyes were the bloodied eyes of the Grimm Queen he ripped right of their sockets."

" **That's for ripping out my eye you bitch!"** Revenant added before crushing the eyes. He then put a hand over the sockets and cauterized the wounds once more. He was about to chop off an arm before Glynda recovered from her shock and pointed her riding crop at the avenger, using her semblance to stop his attack.

" **Tch! You again!"** Revenant snarled as he glared at Ozpin's annoying assistant. **"You don't know when to give it a rest do you?"**

"That's enough of your rampage Revenant! This ends now!" Glynda ordered.

Revenant just reached out with his free hand at Glynda and his ethereal one instantly came out and grabbed her, the hand covering her whole body but the look of panic was clear on Glynda's face.

" **People like you are the worst. Acting all holier than though when you're nothing more than hypocrites or weak willed assholes."** Revenant said before closing his hand resulting in the ethereal one crushing Glynda in seconds before anyone could react. When the hand opened, only her bloody squished remains were left dropping to the ground.

" **Now that the hypocritical bitch's no longer running her mouth, what to do with you four?"** Revenant said turning his attention on STRQ. He could see Summer and Tai not exactly comfortable being here and the Branwen twins ready to take action, especially Raven if the bloodthirsty look in her eyes wasn't apparent.

"David-I mean Revenant." Qrow corrected himself when Revenant glared at him, "As much as I'd love to watch you butcher this bitch, she's much more useful alive than dead right now."

Revenant raised an eyebrow at that and asked, **"Ho?! Why is that Unlucky Drunkard Qrow?"** That got Qrow twitching in annoyance, Summer giggling, Tai trying to not lose it and Raven cracking a momentary smile.

"At least show some respect kid!" Qrow exclaimed.

" **And why the hell should I, you lapdog?"** Revenant replied, now pissing Qrow off.

"Because I can school your ass in respect brat!" Qrow yelled.

" **A lapdog school an alpha?! Wow! Looks like all that alcohol has killed all the brain cells in your fucking skull."** Revenant deadpanned, further pissing Qrow off even more.

"I'll second that." Raven added mischievously making her brother look at her incredulously.

"Oh not you too sis!"

"Revenant, can I ask you something?" Summer asked the avenger.

Revenant's face turned neutral and nodded.

"Is...David still there or is he gone?"

" **He's been long gone Summer Rose."** Revenant responded making Summer's and Tai's hearts sink and Qrow shake his head while Raven didn't give a damn. **"He held on as long as he could but he eventually gave up on whatever little humanity he had left."**

Summer stayed silent along with Tai but only for a short while before he brought out his own shotgun gauntlets like his daughter's.

"Well no point in talking anymore since it's clear that you Revenant can't be reasoned with." He said resolutely.

" **You're right about that. Especially when I'm so close to getting what I want."** Revenant deadpanned pointing a thumb at the weak crucified body behind him.

"Meaning that it makes this simple for us." Summer said finally drawing out her scythe sniper weapon. "I have no qualms about taking you out since David's gone and it's just you, Rovagug's puppet in his place."

Revenant raised an eyebrow in amusement. **"Oh? I take it Ozpin told ya about that piece of history."**

"Pretty much told us everything about your master and you." Tai added.

" **And even with all that info you sure you wanna take that risk against me?"** Revenant asked.

"You already know the answer...Revenant." Summer answered.

" **Well then..."** Revenant began as he snapped his fingers and a barrier came around the crucified Salem keeping her away from the action, **"...Let's do this."**

Immediately Revenant dashed at them like a blue blur and would have sliced Raven's head off if not for her honed reflexes and her quick draw skill with her katana and barely blocked the attack. Qrow quickly joined in with an overhead slash to back up his sister which Revenant blocked too and kicked him back before back dashing to avoid a joint attack from Summer and Tai, only for a short reprieve as Raven and Qrow were both attacking him again and blocked their attacks with Penance.

He immediately drew a single Retribution and fired away at Summer and Tai before forcing Raven and Tai with a wide slash. He then found himself having to run around while deflecting bullets from Summer's sniper rifle and Tai's shotgun gauntlets with Qrow also joining in with his own shotgun weapon while Raven was standing next to him while waiting for she had no gun of any kind to use in a firefight.

"Raven! Get Salem down from there!" Summer ordered.

Raven growled at that but complied as she'd rather fight the brat than help the Grimm Queen from her torment. She soon reached the barrier that blocked her off from Salem and began trying to break through, but that was getting her nowhere and she got a spin kick to her face from out of the blue from a blurring Revenant sending her back.

" **Not so fast Raven Branwen."** Revenant said while finger wagging. The rogue huntress/former bandit leader (which she didn't know yet) got up and growled as she came right at him and both began a dangerous dance of blades. Qrow, Summer and Tai were unable to get involved in this fight because they couldn't risk shooting at her and because it was too high level for them to get into which Qrow found out the hard way when he tried to assist them only to be blown away by the force of their combined attacks.

" **Still trying to kill me to save what's left of your clan of bandits? Not like it matters since I've already taken care of your other remaining member."** Revenant said making Raven pissed off as he parried an attack.

"You killed Vernal?!" Raven said in anger, swinging at him, "Even after all she's done for you?!"

" **It was comfort for David. But only temporary since she's a murderous bandit like yourself."** Revenant responded coldly as he blocked another attack and responded with his counter attack, **"In fact I'd dare say that you're no better than bitch queen herself, you fucking hypocrite! Hiding behind the bullshit excuse of survival while murdering people left and right just like the Grimm and the bitch queen."**

That was the last straw for Raven as being compared to the Grimm and Salem was just too much for her. So with a roar she began fighting recklessly trying to outright chop the vigilante to pieces but failing as Revenant just parried her attacks effortlessly. Then she saw an opening and went for a slash at the right side and would have hit home if she hadn't taken the bait and got her attack parried and her sword flying away before being sliced diagonally across the chest and sent flying back towards her teammates with a powerful kick.

"Raven!" Her comrades yelled as she rolled towards them.

" **I don't have time to waste with you. I have an execution to finish."** Revenant said coldly as he blurred from their sights. **"Blurred End."**

The next thing STRQ knew they were caught in a rift and hit by multiple blurs before they dropped like puppets without their strings attached. Revenant returned back to his original position and walked toward Salem whom was still crucified and unable to move. He removed the barrier and pointed Penance at her neck.

" **Any last words...oh wait. You can't even talk anymore."** Revenant said mischievously while Salem defiantly glared back even without her eyes. He got close to her ear and whispered, **'And just to let you know, this sword was created to end people like you and even more, so you won't be coming back.'**

A shocked expression came on her face before her head got separated from her shoulders and her body was disintegrated. Revenant also watched as Salem's soul screamed as it was sucked into Penance.

" **Finally...It is over..."** Revenant said as he stood there. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or not. He'd gotten his vengeance and soon he will be no more.

" _ **Indeed it is."**_ Came the voice of Rovagug himself from behind him. Revenant looked back and saw the deity walk up behind him in glee. _**"You've done well my Revenant. Now you can finally rest in peace."**_

Revenant chuckled. **"Not exactly. I sold my soul just to get to this moment so I'm damned for eternity."**

" _ **That may be true normally...but I'll make an exception with you."**_ Rovagug said getting Revenant's interest.

" **What do you mean by that?"**

" _ **I'm a deity. A god. I have power over life and death, so I can allow you to join your family in the afterlife instead of being damned for eternity."**_

" **Really?"**

" _ **Yes, yes I can. However you'd better make the decision quickly as you're living on borrowed time."**_

Revenant looked at his body and noticed that his body was indeed disintegrating.

" **You have a point there."** He stated.

Suddenly a roar was heard and Revenant saw Summer Rose attacking Rovagug with her weapon and got nothing as the deity easily stopped the attack with a hand.

" _ **Tsk! Troublesome woman."**_ Rovagug said with annoyance.

"I know you can hear me David! Don't listen to this monster!" Summer called out to her dying nephew. Then she saw her weapon get crushed by the now pissed deity.

" _ **Silence!"**_ Rovagug said as he backhanded Summer into tree where she crashed into it heavily. Rovagug then telekinetically pulled her back into his hand and got a hold of her neck. _**"Are you that eager to die especially considering what your nephew gave up to keep you and your family alive?!"**_

Summer just grabbed the offending appendage while kicking in desperation to breathe while making choking sounds in the process. Rovagug just sighed in annoyance while Revenant just stared while rotting away. Then Summer began screaming in agony as she was now being electrocuted by the annoyed deity while Revenant kept watching.

Summer looked back at the eyes of her nephew, begging and pleading silently with her eyes with tears falling down on her cheeks, but she was not getting through to Revenant at all.

" _ **Don't bother begging. He doesn't have long to live anyways and when he goes you'll join him next along with your friends and family as I reset this world in my image."**_ Rovagug deadpanned. Unfortunately his words got Revenant's interest who looked back at him with narrowed eyes. _**"You mortals have always been a blight on this world with your unpredictable tendencies which have nearly caused your extinction one too many times. This time I'll be making sure to wipe my hands of you all for good."**_

He continued his electrocution of Summer Rose who just kept screaming. Just as she was close to losing consciousness she looked at Revenant one more time and made one last silent plea to him.

Rovagug growled, _**"Didn't I already tell you to quit begging?! He's not going to-AAARRGGHHHH!"**_ He was interrupted by a blade coming out from his chest through his back. This caused him to drop Summer as he coughed out blood and looked at the wound in shock.

" **That would be enough out of you!"** David exclaimed.

" _ **W-What?! H-How could y-you?!"**_ Rovagug demanded in shock.

" **The moment you began harming Aunty Summer the deal was off and I began fighting off your control. Not to mention your plan to reset everything is something I can't exactly let stand."** David said with his one silver eye glowing before twisting Penance and aggravating the fatal wound. **"As for why I'm able to harm you, Penance here is a relic which is more ancient than the other** **one of Remnant relics** **and this one has the ability to even harm gods like you."** Rovagug's eyes widened in shock as he and Summer saw the blade glow a bright silver. **"And at this point I don't give a damn about what happens next so with that...BEGONE MOTHERFUCKER!"**

David twisted the blade once more and with a roar and his silver eye glowing brightly he swung up with the glowing weapon and sliced Rovagug in half whom screamed in agony as it happened and the whole area was surrounded by bright light forcing Summer to cover her eyes.

 **...**

When the light show was over Summer removed her arms from her face and her eyes widened at the aftermath. In a large crater was David kneeling on one leg with an obsidian black Penance stabbed into the ground with both hands holding the handle. Rovagug was nowhere to be found.

" **Sorry for taking too long Aunty."** David said weakly as his body deteriorated even faster. **"It was a hell of a battle to regain control of what little humanity that was left. Glad I did it just in time."**

"D-David?" Summer spoke, crawling towards him.

" **It's me Aunty Summer. Unfortunately with me ending that asshole Rovagug I'm going to be gone sooner than later."** David said.

"Language boy!" Summer jokingly scolded.

David laughed at that. **"Sorry about that. By the way tell Ruby I'm sorry for scarring her like that, though I hope she now sees things differently."** The dying young man picked up the sheath of Penance and with one final flourish he sheathed the sword away before putting it in the ground. **"Hope you all have a better future now. Goodbye."**

With that David Castle/Revenant faded away from sight, leaving Summer and her now awakening teammates behind.

However Summer saw one last thing that made her smile tearfully: The Castle Family together one more time. Frank, Maria, Lisa and David, all as spirits with David waving at Summer who waved back as the family faded and finally passed on.

"Rest in peace David. You've earned it." Summer said.

* * *

 **THE END.**

 **Finally ended this story. Apologies for taking too long to be done with this but I've been busy with an important project that I barely found time to write this chapter or any of my other stories. (Though frankly I'm not even sure if this ending is great but at this point I don't care as I'm done. Maybe I'll get a beta reader next time.)**

 **That ends that and I hope you all enjoyed this crazy ride.**


End file.
